


REGALIA: RELOADED

by dinokyun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Drama, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Government Experimentation, M/M, Magic, Novel, Original Fiction, Representation, Science Fiction, Slow Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, corrupt government, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 61,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinokyun/pseuds/dinokyun
Summary: Roarian Lee was just a simple man who wanted to become a hero and fight for what he believed in. However, he realizes that fate has plans in store for him and 6 other unknown heroes as they are set to become the next saviors of the world known as, The Seven Deadly Sins.DINOKYUN 2021 ©
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. 𝕻𝖗𝖔𝖑𝖔𝖌𝖚𝖊

**↣↢** **  
**

**A DISCLAIMER**

**Before reading, keep in mind that this book was made with an adult audience in mind and will include topics such as the following:**

**-explicit content (violence, mild gore, and heavy sexual themes)**

**\- use of alcohol, dealing with deeply drunken characters**

**-triggering topics and themes such as anxiety, sexual/domestic abuse, family issues, smoking/drug abuse, descriptions** **of blood and dead bodies,** **and self-harm**

**THIS BOOK WAS MADE FOR PEOPLE 18 YEARS OF AGE AND OLDER.  
** **READER DISCRETION IS HEAVILY ADVISED.**

**REGALIA RELOADED will also include the names of many gods and goddesses within Greek Mythology, but none of Greek's history, past stories, or any Greek background pertains to this story and its original universe. They are all merely my original characters with the names of Greek Gods and Goddesses.**

**Thank you and enjoy the book!**

**↣↢** **  
**

_The world of Ocarina was a beautiful world filled with wonderful people who altogether made it great. There were 8 main countries from within, Memorphus, Sedonia, Sindria, Aphelia, Cerix, Voltaren, Plexus, and of course....Olympia, home of Lord Zeus. The leaders of each country made sure it was their responsibility to stay together and maintain peace across the world._

_Of course, none of them could protect the world better than the strongest power source known to man, the Regalia known as the Crystal Heart, held in the Crystal Empire above Ocarina._

_The Crystal Heart's main objective was the act as a shield all over the world to protect everyone who lived. Many have tried to threaten its power and take over Ocarina from the inside, but all plans were pointless. No matter what came its way, the Crystal Heart always overcame any obstacle._

_It also took the form of a powerful demi-goddess, Morgiana Hera._

_A woman who Zeus grew deeply fond of._

_Fondness soon turned into admiration as Morgiana would visit Zeus whenever she was done with her patrol around the world to make sure there were no threats. And since Zeus was one of the powerful world leaders, most of the meetings between them were strictly business._

_But then business soon became a lot more personal._

_Zeus had fallen in love with the demi-goddess and her power to protect others as well as her dedication. He knew that if he had gotten with her along with his own power, they would be unstoppable together. Alas, Zeus knew he could never separate the person from the regalia. That would kill her and endanger everyone in Ocarina._

_I knew how much he loved her, he was willing to put the world at stake just to be with her._

_So the moment he proposed to her, he merged his country and empire with hers, turning Olympia and the Crystal Empire into the powerful country known as Olympus._

_The two were happy to be with each other, everyone cheering on their marriage as well as for the future and what was to come. But deep down, I knew Zeus would still try to pry the regalia away from Morgiana's body._

_As his younger brother, I knew how passionate Zeus could get and what he was willing to go through to ensure that he got what he wanted. And he wanted to do everything in his power to make sure he and Morgiana stayed together. Unfortunately, she was given the curse of immortality thanks to the heart, which kept her alive for generations._

_Meaning while Zeus was awaiting death, she was only going to keep leaving. Which meant it would separate them._

_So he tried to make himself immortal through spells and such, but it never worked well for him. In fact, him trying to make himself immortal only weakened his powers. I remember Hades, Morgiana, and I caught him one fateful night, literally killing himself through the process. He had tried to explain himself once recovered, but Morgiana only called him selfish for wanting to become immortal and not live as mortal._

_After that incident, Zeus had given up his plan to become immortal and left it alone. Morgiana kept a close eye on him, especially after they had their first child together. She knew Zeus still thought about it deep down, the sleepless nights he spent in his library locked away was a dead giveaway. And even though it put a small damper in their relationship, Morgiana still loved Zeus and tried her hardest to make it work._

_That's when **that** day came. _

_The day literally all hope slowly began to **fade**. _

_The day Zeus had made a deal with the devil and used dark magic in hopes of separating the Crystal Heart from Morgiana. I remember hearing his plan and even warning the others that we had to stop him before it was too late. But when he got there, it **was** too late. _ _Soon as we heard Morgiana's agonizing screams of pain soon as we got to his garden, we already knew what he had done._

_The separation **was** a success.... but Morgiana was gone. _

_Zeus was in absolute pain and tears as he knelt to the ground, crying his heart out. He held her cold and empty body in his arms, trying to bring her back to life with every spell known to man but it was hopeless. He looked over, seeing the Crystal Heart no longer glowed cyan blue, but was nothing more than a cold gray stone, almost as cold as Morgiana._

_Morgiana, Ocarina's shield and protector, was now dead and gone._

_The gods were furious with Zeus, attempting to kill him in every way possible. Of course the others and I protected Zeus and fought for him, but Zeus didn't need us. With his newfound dark powers._

_He was unstoppable, a_ _lmost as if....he was an immortal demi-god himself._

 _I saw a look in my brother's eyes I had never seen before. A look of rage, anger, and all out sorrow within him. I knew he could never forgive himself after what had happened- after what **he** had done. _ _He opened all of Ocarina up to anyone and any **thing** that could be a threat to the evil Gods and Goddesses who just wanted to possess this world for their own bidding. _

_Soon as he rebuilt Olympus on order and structure, his heart had grown cold. The darkness overcame his heart and corrupted him, turning him into a monster I would've never thought I'd see. I wanted to help my brother of course, we all did, but there really wasn't anything we could do to save him._

_He was gone the moment he killed Morgiana with his own bare hands._

_We all thought there was no hope for Zeus and just decided to let him grief. Until he tried to force us to sign over the rights of our people and our own over to him. I never understood why, but my brother spoke so much about structure and how all of us divided would only bring chaos._ _The only way for us to be strong is if we're all **bounded** and forced under his rule. _

_And that's when I realized that my brother was no longer my brother. He really started to become the world dominator and take us with him. And he figured since I was his brother and the others were his friends, we'd let him do what he wanted._

_But that wasn't the case._

_The others and I went to a secret meeting and spoke on it. Queen Evelynn said that if we weren't going to submit our countries and rights to Zeus, he was going to **make** us. King Sinbad had suggested we start a war- but of course we all said hell no. _

_And we were all stuck until Apollo had mentioned something about seven ancient weapons designed with the same magic as the Crystal Heart. Seven runestones created by powerful gods and goddesses that were capable of so much separately, but together, they were **unstoppable**._

_**The Seven Deadly Sins**._

"Hell no," Sinbad said, leaning back with his arms crossed, "We can't use these against Zeus. We don't even know how they work."

Evelynn raised a single brow, "That's what the fuck a _book_ is for, _dumbass_."

Sinbad rolled his eyes at that as Poseidon went on, "If these runestones of sin are about as powerful as Morgiana was...." He paused as a small wave of silence hit after the mention of Morgiana. He cleared his throat, continuing, "I-if these are powerful then we have no choice but to learn about them and what they're capable of."

"I second that," Raiden spoke as she stood, "In these books, it states each runestone and their power as well as what they're capable of. If we each find these stones and bond with them, then all of us together are capable of taking down Zeus."

"Or at _least_ bring him to his senses," Apollo stated, rubbing his head, "Poor man hasn't been himself ever since Morg...."

"You mean after he fucking _bodied_ her right in front of our damn eyes?"

" _Sinbad_ -"

"No! No, fuck that shit! There's no fucking coming back after what he did to Morg. We told him many fucking times not to go through with it and did he listen to us? No! He didn't. Why should we even _think_ about sparing him?"

"Can you blame him though?" Raiden replied, slightly glaring, "He....we _all_ wanted to live out our entire lives with Morgiana. And he loved her-" The woman slightly crossed her arms as she held back from exploiting too much. Her eyes hooded as her tone became weak, "H-he loved _her_."

_Another wave of silence hit as everyone looked down, keeping their thoughts to themselves. Sinbad just took his seat, groaning to himself as he saw Raiden with her arms crossed, expression fixated on the ground._

Apollo cleared his throat, turning to the person next to him, "Well Mel? What do you think we should do?"

_I widened my eyes as I realized I had just entered the conversation. Everyone turned their heads to me, waiting to see what I had to say. I looked at Hades, who always knew what to say, waiting to hear what I had to say._

"W-well..." I began, clearing my throat, "Even though we have no idea what these runestone regalias are capable of, we can't be afraid of them. We have to try everything we can to stop Zeus from what he's doing and _try_ at least reasoning with him. He's not going to listen to us as we are now," I looked up at them all as I said my last words, "This is our only option."

_I remember the silence after those last words seemed to be the most troubling moment of silence ever. Everyone was still contemplating whether this plan would truly work while others were just scared of the outcome of it all. And whenever something went wrong or within every situation, it was always up to me._

_It was always "Meliodas....what should we do?"_

_Even if Zeus was here, he would still look to me almost as if he always trusted my word._

_Apollo looked over at me, as did Hades. Both of them slowly nodding in agreement._

"Mel," I heard Apollo say from across the table, "You that....if we do this....i-if we all get the runestones and fight Zeus....there's no coming back....right?"

"Who says we're fighting Zeus?" Raiden shot in, "We're only reasoning with him-"

"With _powerful_ regalia runestones?" Evelynn said as she raised a confused eyebrow, "Raiden don't be daft. There's no reasoning with Zeus anymore. Not when he wants us to sign over _our_ rights and the rights of all people to make the world a better place."

"But he's _still_ in there Eve," Raiden replied, placing her hand over her heart, "He's just grieving right now."

Sinbad laughed bitterly, "Raiden, you and your little school-girl crush on Zeus isn't gonna make us think otherwise."

"Wh-what-?" Raiden furrowed her eyebrows, "Is that what you think this is about? Me liking Zeus has _nothing_ to do with this- you all are trying to kill a man who mistakenly killed his wife not too long ago."

"No Raiden," Hades finally said, "We're trying to _stop_ a man from becoming an unstoppable tyrant of evil. Zeus has already sided with that devil Kronos and that evil witch Hecate so who knows how long it'll be before the dark magic corrupts him completely. We need to at least show him that we're not gonna just sit here and let him do this to us or anyone else."

"And we're his family Rae," Poseidon said as he walked up to her, gripping her shoulder, "He needs us now more than ever. I'm sure if Morg were still alive right now, she'd tell us to do the same thing."

_Raiden looked at the man before her with a look of uncertainty. She looked at all of us with a look of uncertainty, fighting herself from within. Although this was all we were capable of doing, I knew that Raiden wished things could've been different. Because she did love Zeus, no matter if he chose another woman over his own best friend- she still loved him...no matter what._

_All she could do was look at me, knowing how much I loved my brother and how much I wished things were different. But Hades was right, we need to stop this before it got any worse._

Raiden sighed in defeat, her eyes glistening as Poseidon took his hand off her shoulder, "Al-alright...." She sniffed, nodding along, "Let's do it."

Apollo nodded as he used his own magic to conjure up a spell of 7 different locations on one map, "Each runestone is located somewhere deep within our countries. They're locked in sacred gear which holds the regalia jewel inside. We each need to go to these locations and bond with these stones."

"We can meet at the archives," Evelynn stated, "It's hidden somewhere safe and guarded with a heavy amount of invisible spells underground. I think we can all train with our powers there at least...until we're ready to face him."

"And what's the big plan to cover all this up?" Sinbad slightly scoffed, "You know Zeus sees _everything_ and knows everything we're doing, right? How are we going to keep this under his nose-" He directed his attention to me, "Especially with you?"

Before I could even speak, Hades stepped in, "We're all going to have to follow his rule. Until we gain control over these powers and know what the hell we're doing, we're going to have to play his game. Is that fair?"

 _They all nodded in agreement, everyone getting their assigned runestone and heading out to look for it._ _It took years, I won't lie. With Zeus looking around all over the world and calling us in every five seconds, it felt like there was a ticking timebomb just waiting to go off._

_Bonding with my runestone wasn't the easiest. I would say the same with Sinbad and Poseidon's as well because unlike the others- our regalias had the form of demons. The stone of wrath took the form of Satan, sloth took the form of Lucifer, and lust took the form of Judas. Bonding with the devil wasn't the first thing I would've thought I had to do when it came to saving the world, but it all worked out._

_Despite Satan nearly kicking my ass here and there, he and his knowledge really did me well. For about 2 years I was trained under him and took in his word, learning so much about the world as well as myself._

_Apparently, the Crystal Heart wasn't the only thing protecting Ocarina from evil, but the runestones of sin themselves. The Gods had created Morgiana to be the last and most important piece of the puzzle to complete their protective shield all over their precious world. However, without the light of the runestones, the Crystal Heart would be completely vulnerable and useless._

"W-wait..." I said confusingly, looking at Satan, "You mean to tell me that the runestones power up the Crystal Heart?"

"Precisely," Satan said, putting his hands behind him, "The runestone regalias were made first to protect Ocarina and its land. But the Gods believed we needed an extra source of protection. And _that's_ what led to Morgiana's creation. However, they did not predict that she would fall in love with the lord of thunder."

All I could do was tsk at that, "Please, if you could see how in love Zeus was with Morgiana, you'd understand. He was so willing to do _anything_ just to be with her, it's crazy-"

"I know," Satan chuckled lightly, "We would visit Morgiana from time to time at the empire and she would always tell us how spunky Zeus was. Morgiana _knew_ how much he loved her and what he was willing to do in order for them to be together." 

My smile slowly faded at those words, "She knew what he was going to do that fateful day. Just like she knew what he had turned into. Which is the reason why your friend's discovery of us wasn't just some coincidence. Morgiana knew she would die and knew that you 7 were the only last hope in saving any sanity left in Zeus."

"Sh-she..." _My voice was shaky. I felt like I was going to cry and also throw up at the same time....but I couldn't. The mere thought of Morgiana knowing she was going to die at the hands of my brother- it killed me._

 _And it must've killed her too_ , "Sh-she knew she was going to die," I looked up at Satan as my eyes began to glisten, "And she believed we were the world's last hope in protecting Ocarina."

Satan nodded, "I remember her telling all of us that night that she was going to die. She wanted to leave a trail where you would be able to find us in each country and gave us very detailed instructions on what to do and everything," Satan walked towards me slowly, seeing the tears get ready to pull through, "And she trusted me to lead _you_ into victory Meliodas."

"I-I," _I didn't know what to say._

_I was mainly shocked at the fact that Morgiana foresaw her own death. But not only that, she knew we were going to be the ones to stop Zeus. She knew...I was going to be the one to stop Zeus._

"So, we have to win," I said, wiping away my tears as I gave Satan a determined glare, "No matter what it takes."

"No matter what it takes."

 _A_ _fter the first year we learned how to use our powers, l_ _et's just say that the encounter with Zeus wasn't necessarily a pretty one. In fact, the moment we were all in the same room with him, things went entirely south. He had known about the runestones, what they could do, and what they were capable of._

_So not only were we searching for them, but he was as well._

_Believing that if he bonded the runestones with the Crystal Heart, he could bring Morgiana back._

_The details of the Cold War are a bit of a blur to me, but I remember how determined we all were. We all fought hard against demi-god soldiers left and right and we didn't let anyone stop us from getting towards our main target and the only person all 7 of us really cared about-_

_**Zeus**._

_Poseidon had suggested we bring back up in case he wanted to start a war, however, I had stated that we shouldn't. But judging by Zeus and his all-seeing eye, something told me he was willing to start a war no matter the case._

_The runestones were just as powerful as Satan told me they were. It's like we were all fighting with Morgiana on our side which made us all completely unstoppable. Kronos and Ares would try to overcome us as much as they pleased but not even they stood a chance against us._

_We were all bounded together by Morgiana's faith and chosen to fight this world and protect it from Zeus._

_We were **The Seven Deadly Sins**._

_Our victory didn't truly last forever, unfortunately. I made it to the top to face my brother, Hades on my left, Apollo on my right waiting for a command. Zeus lunged at us, but we managed to restrain him to some point of him not even having the ability to use his weapons. He was left on his knees as Hades held him tightly combined with Apollo's gravitational magic._

_But Zeus managed to break free of the magic, ignoring the two men and coming straight for me with a face full of rage. He had knocked me into his throne room at full force, using his magic to keep me at bay, but thanks to Satan's powers he lent to me, I was able to overcome my brother's magic._

_Even though, ever since we were kids, I was always one step ahead of my brother._

_We went from using swords, to magic, to our own fists until we were both tired and out of breath. Zeus, however, wasn't as tired as I was as he slowly approached my body, preparing to send me into the depths of hell. He grabbed me by my neck- by **force** , then walked towards the balcony as he held me over it. _

_I grunted and struggled trying to remove his hand, but his grip got tighter by the second. It was like the dark magic within him just grew more and more as his heart grew colder._

"Ah," Zeus said lightly, his tone soft, "Little brother. I wish things were much different and didn't have to end like this. Alas, you forced my hand."

"Ze-Ze-Zeus....pl-please!" _That was all I could let out, but I couldn't even say anything while he was trying to end my life right before my very eyes._

_But he was shot from behind as he released me out of his grasp. Lucky for me, Poseidon caught me with his magic before I could fall to my death. And when he raised me up from below, I saw that Raiden had joined the fight._

_She was the one who must've struck him from behind._

_Her eyes glowed white with power and rage as her glare darkened, already knowing that the Zeus she loved all these years was not coming back. Zeus was no longer the quirky, lovable man she had loved, but a monster who was willing to stop at nothing to have power in his hands._

_A man who killed his wife and almost ruthlessly murdered his own flesh and blood._

_She struck him hard as hell, which held him down for a second but didn't stop him from striking her. His attack was blocked as he was struck with yellow lightning, which was Sinbad's doing. He looked at the man, taking a deep breath as Sinbad glared right back at him, telling him to stand down_ _**immediately**._

_Zeus's rage just grew bigger as he ran towards them both at full speed, but was immediately pushed back by not one but two powerful forces. When he was able to lift up after getting forcefully pushed back, he saw that it had been Apollo and Evelynn, breathing heavily as they maintained their fighting stance._

_The man stayed down on one knee as he looked around, seeing that were all surrounding him with nothing else left for him to use. The runestones within all of us glowed brightly as each of us glared at the man- glared at a man who was once our friend...who was now our enemy._

"It's over Zeus," I stated, as my fits lit up, "You've lost."

_Zeus said nothing for the first few minutes we all surrounded him, waiting to see what he had to say. We all just stood our ground though, waiting for whatever move he was going to make next._

_But all he did was laugh. He laughed, **hard** \- scaring nearly all of us. I kept my stance though, I wasn't going to let my brother and his foolish games intimidate me. _

"So this is it, huh?" Zeus breathed out, glancing at each and every one of us, "I'm taken out by my _own_ friends? The people who I thought would have my back through everything no matter what....they're turning away from me?"

He just chuckled bitterly under his breath, "And here I thought, the love of my life was supposed to have my back all this time. Someone who I thought believed in me...l-loved me...all she did was turn my friends against me."

"She wouldn't have to if you weren't so fucking thirsty to be powerful," Sinbad scoffed under his breath, his powers starting up again, "If you LOVED her you wouldn't have TOOK HER AWAY FROM US!"

_Everyone gasped as Sinbad ran right towards Zeus, his fist sparking up as he jumped, getting ready to attack Zeus. But as the world went slow, my eyes widened as I had seen something in my brother that I had not seen in him **ever**._

_His pupils glowed green, with dark purple waves surrounding them as he stood up soon as Sinbad ran towards him. And when Sinbad jumped up, he fell right into Zeus's hand, nearly getting choked to death. But Zeus's eyes glowed as the waves around him grew stronger._

"You think I WANTED TO KILL HER?" He exclaimed, "I was just trying TO PROTECT HER!"

_With that, he made Sinbad levitate with ease as he released him, only to give the man a direct and **harsh** hit in the heart. _

_We all shouted Sinbad's name as he flew away from Zeus, hitting the ground harshly. Everyone became enraged as they ran for Zeus, but Zeus's powers grew stronger and deadlier than ever. It was like our powers meant nothing and he was completely unstoppable, countlessly slamming us on the ground as if we had meant nothing to him._

_I was the last one to try and face him, but his energy levels stopped me from even reaching him first. Instead, he hit me, tackling me into the ground and stomping me as if I was an ant and he was the boot. Words can't express the amount of blood I had lost due to the countless hits and attacks directed at me, but Zeus wouldn't even let me get up at all._

_At the last minute, everyone else had tried to stop him from coming at me, but he had knocked them all too, leaving them down._

_Even Hades, who ran to my rescue fast as hell, trying to stop at nothing but to take Zeus down. However, Zeus had handled him with his own force of earthly magic, taking Hades down before he could even reach me._

_Zeus picked me up from my neck once again, looking at me with nothing but a mixture of betrayal and wrath._

_**Rage.** _

"Tell your fr-friends..." He breathed out, "T-tell them to surrender. I want you _all_ to surrender the runestones of sin. Do it, n _-now_......a-and I'll forget this ever happened."

_I breathed deep, trying to retain whatever breathing I could as I looked around. All I could see was my friends fallen or barely trying to lift themselves up and still fight. Fight for all those months we spent learning about ourselves, our powers, being a team-_

_**Fight to bring Zeus back**._

_But I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do a single thing._

_Everything in front of me just crashed and burned right before my eyes, leaving me scared for what was to come next. We were powerful, that I knew, but this was a fight we, unfortunately, couldn't fight and survive._

_We failed. Not only Morgiana, but all of Ocarina._

_So my last words were simply,_ "Sh-she deserved...s-so much better.....than _you_."

_Zeus's eyes widened slowly at that as he looked at me. His hands started to shake as I glared at him from above. As I look at him, I could tell some forces from within were arguing with him deep down, telling him to decipher whether or not to kill me or imprison me. But when he turned to me and looked at me with a face full of rage, I already knew what he wanted to do._

_He balled his fist which had a dark purple aura around it, making his veins nearly pop out._

_He raised it up as he got ready to punch me, and I was honestly ready for it._

_I had failed Morgiana and the Gods, I couldn't stop my brother no matter how much I wanted to._

_**I failed**._

_But I don't remember anything happening after I was punched._

_In fact, I don't even remember getting punched in the face. All I remembered solely was seeing Zeus's face and a flash of white light that came behind it. I had been out cold for what had felt like **years** , only to wake up to sunlight and sand flying across my face. _

_The warm atmosphere overcame me, making me feel as if I was at home. When I slowly opened my eyes, looking at all types of eyes that were set on me, I soon realized...._

_I **was** home. _

_"He's awake!"_

_"Oh my gosh! It really is him! King Meliodas-"_

_"But it's been 3 years! What is he doing out here buried in the sand?"_

_"Meliodas? Can you hear us! Meliodas!"_

_"Contact Lord H....."_

"Mel? Mel....hello? Earth to Mel?"

Meliodas's vision blurred as he felt his head slightly, looking around him in the dim room. He recognized the voice of the person before him, but he couldn't picture them out in his head. That is, until he turned and faced the black man before him who was smiling warmly. And behind him, he saw 2 other familiar faces.

"H...." Meliodas began to say as his vision slowly cleared, "Hades...A-Apollo...Eve...is that you?"

Evelynn was the first to sigh in relief as the two males hugged Meliodas tightly. 

Apollo was the one screeching the most, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! How the hell are you gonna just up and leave us without telling us you were okay in the least?"

"I-"

"Apollo hush," Evelynn said, getting her hug, "He was out cold in the sand for almost 4 years. Least give him that much, okay? Doesn't help that Akira is gonna be up his ass."

"Wh-WHAT?" Meliodas slightly exclaimed as he sat up, "A-almost 4 years? What? That can't be true!" He said as the three of them looked at each other unsurely, "It's not true, I refuse to believe I've been out cold and buried in _sand_ for almost 4 fucking years."

Apollo looked at Evelynn, who looked at Hades for a response. The man sighed, looking at Meliodas while holding on to his shoulder, "Mel....it _has_ been almost 4 years. We all assumed you were dead a-after Zeus...."

Meliodas furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Hades, seeing his expression weaken. Apollo and Evelynn turned away to take a moment, but Meliodas remained confused. 

"What happened?" He asked, taking Hades' hands in his own, "Please...tell me what happened."

Hades widened his eyes at that, which made him feel even more horrible for what he was about to say. 

But he sighed, "He won. Zeus beat us....took the runestones.....and won."

**↣↢**


	2. 𝕺𝖓𝖊

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**REGALIA RELOADED**

**Roarian Lee was just a simple man who wanted to become a hero and fight for what he believed in. However, he realizes that fate has plans in store for him and 6 other unknown heroes as they are set to become the next saviors of the world known as, The Seven Deadly Sins.**

**DINOKYUN 2021 ©**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**↣↢**

**Many years later...**

"How are our defenses?"

"Stronger than ever. There hasn't been any sight of Zeus or anyone within his fleet in the last few hours so I think we're all good."

"Nonsense....Zeus is always watching me so there's no doubt that he doesn't have some type of lead within. Our barrier forces are still strong and holding, yes?"

The guard nodded, "Queen Serenity has her army strengthening the barrier's forces right now as we speak. Although I have a message from her telling you that she hopes you aren't too paranoid to enjoy your son's birthday party tonight."

Hades chuckled as he looked over at his general, "Well Thana, I'm making sure our defense is strong enough so I can let my guard down for my son's 20th birthday. I have a gift for him that's gonna somehow change the world....and possibly our last hope in saving it."

Thanatos widened his eyes as he turned to face Hades, "Hades, you can't be serious," Hades's small smile slowly began to turn more serious, "You really think that today is the right day to even think about unleashing the....the.... _you know_ -"

"I've been planning this ever since my son's birth," Hades crossed his arms as he faced the screen before him, "Ever since I had Aphelia's defenses locked up and _armed_ at all times because all the people I knew and loved either left me hanging or _died_."

"Hades-"

"We all _promised_ a really great friend of ours that we would protect Ocarina and all the worlds that follow. And so far, I've been the only one who's been able to keep up with that promise while the ones who I've fought with now hide and coward in fear," He looked at Thanatos with a more stern and serious experience, "So the next generation of heroes is all we have left."

"But Zeus has been hunting down you and those stones for _years_ ," Thanatos responded, furrowing his eyebrows, "If you hand one to your son, won't that risk losing the others?"

Hades shook his head, "No, it won't. I know what I'm doing Thana, Eris is ready for this. Do you not trust my judgment?"

Thanatos flattened his lips slightly at that, sighing in response, "No, I do. I'm just scared....and I know you're doing all you can but it would kill me to see you get hurt trying to do the right thing. Especially after everything you've done so far."

"Well keep having my back," Hades said, giving the man a small smile, "Least give me a friend I can trust without them trying to stab me in the back."

Thanatos nodded and smiled right back as Hades left him alone in the control room with the other guards. The man just sighed to himself as he looked at the list of culprits to look after or watch out for.

And he saw _one_ in particular, the one man Hades couldn't fight back nor kill. 

Hades walked down the hall, getting greeted by all the lovely servants and workers that accompanied him. As he did, he looked at the many portraits that decorated his lovely lavender walls, all of them looking lovelier than the next. 

When he spotted a few guards, he began to approach them until he stopped in his tracks, looking at one portrait in particular. His eyes widened as his expression became slightly weak, seeing all his friends and him together- _all 8 of them_. He looked directly in the middle at the man he had his arms wrapped around as they both giggled lightly.

And looking at that man directly made horrible memories within him slowly return.

_"Hey."_

_Hades looked up as he saw a familiar male leaning on the doorway holding up two glasses of grape juice, "I figured you'd be somewhere in a garden. You're even worse than Apollo when it comes to vanishing in random ass places, you know?"_

_Hades snickered as the man walked by, "Yeah, and what's it to you? You're always talking to that runestone regalia thingy I barely even see you myself. Everything's always confidential with you, ain't it Mel?"_

_"Touche," Meliodas said as he sat down next to the male, handing him his glass, "It's just that...everything is so crazy nowadays it's hard to take in and fill you all in at once. For starters, Morg already knew she was gonna die even without Zeus giving her any strong hints."_

_Hades widened his eyes at that, "She knew he loved her so much, he was willing to do anything to be with her. But the fact that she had predicted her own death and also assigned all of these runestones to us without us knowing til now, it's just....it's so much."_

_Meliodas looked down as he fixated his glare on the juice inside his cup, "None of this sits right with me at all. And it's all honestly really fucking hard to believe that the demon king himself was assigned to work with me. The sin of wrath? What the hell was Morg thinking? We can't pull off this shit."_

_Hades watched as Meliodas continuously played with the juice in his cup, arguing with himself in his head. The male knew how calm Meliodas could be but also how angry he could get. And even though stubborn at most times, Meliodas was damn sure good with strategy and telling people what needed to be done._

_And according to the book, the sin of wrath was the leading and strongest sin within the group for a reason._

_Morgiana chose him to lead for a reason._

_"She didn't choose us based on our strength Mel," Hades said, slowly smiling as he turned his head to Meliodas, "She chose us because she believed in us. She believed that we were going to be the heroes of Ocarina who could stop Zeus and bring him to his senses. She knew we were the only people she could count on for this job- at least that's how I see it."_

_"But why me as leader?" Meliodas sighed, looking at Hades, "You or Apollo would've been way more fit for that role than me."_

_Hades shrugged his shoulders as he leaned on Meliodas's shoulder, "Guess you're better at telling everyone what to do than anyone else. Everyone always looks to you for what to do- at least that's what I think."_

_Meliodas looked at his soft expression as Hades hummed, squeezing his arm, "You've got this Mel. And I'm right here with you, every step of the way no matter what happens."_

_With that, the man couldn't help but smile warmly, placing his forehead against Hades', "No matter what it takes."_

Hades blinked back to realization as he realized where he was- _or rather, what time it was_. He sighed as he turned away from the portrait, continuing his path to find his son.

He walked down a hallway until he reached the fighting hallway which is where most of the soldiers went to go train. The man nodded profoundly as he walked down the hallway, passing a few soldiers as he greeted them then looked into a room to see something.

It was two men fighting with swords carefully, the slightly smaller one seemed to be winning.

Hades grinned, " _Found ya_."

He opened the doors to get up close to the action. One of the men with long curly black hair and caramel skin was struggling to fight the other- slightly shorter man with chocolate brown skin and long lavender dreadlocks. Hades just crossed his arms, leaning on the arch as he watched carefully while giggling.

The taller fighter fell for the seventh time, looking forward as he saw the lavender prince run forward. That gave the fallen fighter an initiative to rise up quickly, sprinting towards him with ease. He jumped up, his sword pointing right towards the other man, had the man not blocked it he would've been a goner. The two met eyes as the taller man looked into the hazel brown eyes of the eager prince, who was _determined_ to make him fail.

Their swords clashed and clashed until the black-haired fighter ducked from one slash, sliding his leg under the prince so he would fall. He laughed happily as the prince fell, pointing his sword at him.

Then the prince nodded, lifting his hand up for the winner to grab. The man above was confused, but then he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed it anyway.

However, the fallen prince pulled him forward, pushing his sword out his hand and kneeing him right in the stomach. Hades oohed as if he felt the pain, hearing the man wince at that. The prince flung the man towards the wall, making him crash and break a few pieces of the building. The black-haired fighter on the other hand, was knocked out _completely_.

Hades walked up to the prince, placing his hand on his shoulder, "Ooooh one rule of fighting Eris," He started to say, shaking his head, "Never help him off his feet because that's enough time for a counter-attack."

Eris removed his helmet, looking over at his father as he heaved slightly, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Well c'mon now," He said, nudging him a bit, "I couldn't miss another excellent showdown between my undefeated, untouchable son and some soldier. You got yourself quite the reputation for embarrassing these soldiers by the way," Hades smirked deviously, "What's your _secret_?"

Eris chuckled lightly, "Not much, just a lot of nightly practice and-" Eris began as he poked at his fingers, "- _sneaking out with Arty-_ "

"I knew it," Hades said, shaking his head, "You know, that boy is a bad influence on you Eris. Even though he's your friend, I don't necessarily trust him. _Especially since he gave Thanatos such a hard time in the academy_."

"Relax dad," Eris said, resting his helmet in between his arm, "Look, if you're here to tell me that my best friend is a bad influence on me then I'd rather hear that from mom and not you. You're usually the cool one who's like _aw hell yeah! My ex-boyfriend was a fugitive and a king-_ "

" _Heeey_ ," Hades nudged him harshly as the boy giggled in response, "Be lucky that your ass is turning 20 otherwise I would've been told your mom your little secret. And my ex-boyfriend was my _boyfriend,_ not my best friend promoting my bad choices."

"Touche, I guess," Eris said as he waved out the fallen man who had finally got up, "So what's up? I'm surprised to even see you here not working. Unless you're here to tell me happy birthday and ignore me all day."

Hades chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder, "No, I'm not here for that. I'm trying to relax for your birthday today and actually be calm without worrying about when Zeus is going to attack. But Thana says our defense is stronger than ever and I'll leave the watching over our forcefield to him."

"As you should."

"I was actually here to give you your birthday present early," Hades began as they started walking the track, "Seeing as you'll be busy partying with your friends and such, I wanted to at least deliver my gift first. Besides, I want to make sure my gift is much more awesome than your mother's-"

"She beats you to it _every_ year dad," Eris giggled, "I highly doubt you'll beat her this time."

Hades oohed as he snapped his finger, creating a portal. He urged the boy to go in as he grinned, "That we shall see."

Eris's eyes widened as he slowly walked in the portal, oohing at what was on the other side. It was like a separate secret garden that was isolated from the rest of the kingdom. Some sort of garden with bookshelves in the trees that surrounded the middle area with a single tree stump in the center. On top of the tree stump was a black and gold chest that was sealed shut, Eris walked closer to see what it was. 

And his eyes almost popped out of his head when he had read the label. 

"For years I've always been wondering when would be the right time to tell you all this," He heard his father say as he shut the portal, "I debated with your mother when you turned 16 and I held back telling you at 18. I figured the day you turned 20, a year away from your crowning as king, would be the perfect time to tell you everything and gift these to you."

"Th-these?" Eris hesitantly replied as he pointed at the chest in front of him.

Hades smiled and nodded as he walked towards the chest, grabbing it and lifting it up, taking a seat on the stump himself. He patted next to him so Eris could sit with him. Eris looked at him confusingly, still trying to see if this was a joke or not, but he willingly sat down, eyes still on the chest.

His father chuckled, "You know all those bedtime stories I used to tell you about how my friends and I wielded the most powerful stones known to mankind? How many memories these stones gave us?"

Eris nodded as Hades went on, "Do you also remember me telling you that someone extremely powerful trusted the powers of these stones to be in our hands? We were the only ones capable of saving the world back then and the only ones she knew who could protect it. Each one assigned to us for a reason."

Hades opened up the chest as Eris's eyes widened in their presence, seeing them shine bright like a thousand suns. He pulled out the purple one in particular, feeling its power from within without even having it in his body. 

"The sin of envy, assigned to the right-hand man of the leader," Hades recited, "The second most powerful sin, but the most dangerous of them all. The power of time, life, earth, and death within its disposal."

"Woah," Eris finally let out, "You totally did _not_ wield that one.....did you?"

Hades chuckled, "I did. Morgiana gifted this one to me because she believed that besides Meliodas and Apollo, I was the strongest person who could hold on to it. Well, at least magic wise that is. Physical wise, I give that honor to Meliodas and Apollo. But I was always the smarter one when it came to magic who knew how to balance my gifts no matter how dangerous. Not only that, I was Mel's right-hand man."

"And _boyfriend_ -" Eris teased before Hades nudged him in response. 

"Eris," Hades began to say, his tone changing, "I want _you_ to wield it. It's destined to be apart of you and in your control now."

"W-Woah! Woah there," Eris panicked slightly, waving his hands at that, "D-dad....I don't know about all that. I'm only 20 a-and I don't know the first thing about wielding a runestone regalia! I-I'm not even good at magic, just physical strength and-"

"Eris, Eris-" Hades held on to the boy as he snickered at his panicking, "Calm down boy, I'm not asking you to go out there now and fight Zeus. Of course it's going to take some time for you to get used to everything and these powers as soon as the runestone accepts you. But trust me when I say that I will lead you every step of the way into victory."

"Really?" Eris said, as Hades nodded, both of them looking at the stone in the palm of his hands. Then Eris looked back at his father, "But...how will I know the runestone accepts me? And what about the others?"

"The runestone will accept you when it knows you're worthy of its power," Hades placed the runestone in Eris's hand, closing it, "Then and only then will it protect you with its power."

Hades picked up the chest right after, "As for this, I'm giving this to you because I want you to protect it with your whole life. I _trust_ that you will protect it and give the other 6 stones to the 6 people you believe are worthy of wielding their power. 6 people who you will lead into victory and will fight by your side in defending the universe. My time has come and gone- it's _your_ turn now."

"Wow," Eris said as he held on to the chest, looking at the other glowing 6 stones within it. Then he looked at his father, only to look back at the stones, "F-father...what makes you think I can achieve this? What makes you think _I'll_ pick the right people for the job?"

"Because not only will you know, but you'll feel it from within as well," Hades advised, gripping the boy's shoulder, "And you will lead them into victory, my son."

Eris's smile finally came as he accepted his father's hug, too astonished at the gift he was given. 

Ever since Eris was born, his father always fed him the tall tales of adventures he and his friends with on and the time they almost stopped Zeus from taking over the world. Of course they failed miserably, but hearing the stories time and time again was nothing but joy to Eris's ears. He grew up wanting to fight just like his father and wanting a group of friends to defend him to save the world together. 

That's all he ever wanted, just a group of friends who accepted him for _him_ and fought by his side no matter who he was.

People who accepted him no matter if he was a prince or not.

 _"Lord Hades,"_ Both men pulled away as they heard Hades' communicator go off. Hades hummed, pressing the accept button, "Thana? What's the status?"

_"Everything's pretty well sir, no threats from Olympus yet. However, there is something that you might want to take a look at."_

Hades flattened his lips, looking at Eris who just smiled, urging him to go on. The king sighed, "I thought I was supposed to be getting a day off, but apparently I'm _always_ needed."

"You are the king of Aphelia after all," Eris winked, giggling as his father groaned in response.

Soon as Hades opened yet another portal, he exited out, leaving Eris alone in the secret library of his. Eris sighed in relief, looking down at the glowing stones within the chest with a grin on his face. Then he looked at the purple stone within his hands, holding it tight. 

"I won't let you down father, I promise."

**↣↢**

Night came as everyone in all parts of Aphelia came to Hades' kingdom for Eris Lexicon's 20th birthday party. Officials and fancy people from left and right came after their drivers dropped them off in front of the gates, greeted kindly by all of Hades' guards. There were assigned seats and tables for almost everyone who was a royal official while the other citizens got to sit wherever they pleased.

Trumpets began to play as everyone was now in their assigned seats. A butler came up along with two knights by his side as he held his hands behind his back, "Guests of honor! It is my greatest pleasure to introduce King Hades and Queen Serenity!"

The guests all applauded respectfully as the king and queen made their grand entrance. Serenity and Hades waved to everyone with generosity, Serenity giggled at Hades' cheerful attitude as they both slowly made their way down the stairs and over towards their table. 

"You're so dramatic," She whispered, "It's Eris's birthday and you just can't help but take the spotlight, huh?" Hades just shrugged jokingly as both he and Serenity took their seats at the table along with Thanatos and Serenity's lady in waiting.

"And it is my utmost pleasure to welcome you all to the 20th and annual birthday party of none other than the heir to the throne himself, Prince Eris Lexicon!" 

As the trumpets went off, everyone applauded and _oohed_ at the sight of the lavender prince who stepped forward in his lovely attire. Eris walked down slowly, damn near slipping as he cursed the gold shoes he was wearing. He finally made it down as he adjusted his white cape, walking towards the table. 

"Mom," He said, bowing respectfully at his mother, "Dad."

"Ooooh," Serenity teased as Eris took his seat, "So _formal_."

"Well ya know mama, I gotta show how _royally proper_ I can be in front of you guys," Eris said, snickering lightly afterward, "I'm going to be king one day so I think practicing my formality is best."

Thanatos hummed in response, "Well you don't need to be formal with me champ. I've known you since your little ass tried stealing my swords and shit from the case so none of that fake formality bullshit with me."

Everyone at the table laughed in response as Serenity spoke, "Well, if your father hasn't already _wowed_ you with his birthday present for you, I guess it's my turn to share, huh?"

The woman pulled out her box wrapped up properly, giving it to Eris as he oohed at the black envelope. He placed it down on the table- _knowing his mother it was probably a full-length letter_ \- and began to open the box instead. His eyes widened as he saw the four golden bracelets inside, taking one out to make sure he wasn't going crazy.

"Before I met your father and was still out adventuring and such," Serenity began, "I bumped into Persephone here," She said, nudging her lady in waiting, "The guardian of the Aphelian gardens. She gave me those bracelets which could grant any wish as well as gift you the power of earth's protection."

Persephone giggled at Eris's astonished expression, "I figure since you're going to be _king_ of the garden, you should at least have those by your side. Of course, I'll be here to guide you if you have any other questions Eris."

"W-wow," Eris said, putting the bracelets, "Th-thanks guys. Thanks so much."

"Awww look at him," Thanatos teased, pointing at the boy's glistening eyes, "He's gonna start crying."

Everyone at the table laughed warmly and wholeheartedly once more as the party went on for the rest of the night. It was pretty lively than Hades and Serenity expected, but that's because it was Eris's birthday party. He had invited his closest friends and everyone who had his absolute respect. Most of the guests were citizens but that didn't bother Eris at all. 

He was loved by everyone and respected everyone no matter who they were or what their status was. 

It was just the type of person he was.

Within the midst of the party, everyone had decided to get up and grab some food. Although the servants had planned on serving everyone, Eris had hired a chef he knew within the kingdom who wasn't royal and urged everyone to just grab their own food and eat as much as they pleased. Some were opposed but didnt' really mind soon as they got up. In fact, a lot of the royals seemed to get along with the citizens at the buffet.

It made Eris smile warmly seeing everyone get along so nicely. 

_"You will lead them into victory, my son."_

That's all Eris thought about all night. No matter how many times he tried to not think about it, he couldn't help himself at all. In fact, he kept the very stone his father gave him in his pocket even though he sought to put it back in the chest with the others. 

He was excited but also... _scared_.

"It is my _humble_ gratitude to announce the heir to the throne on his 20th annual birthday party, Prince Eristen Wonderboy Lexicono!"

Eris giggled at the familiar voice, turning around to see a man with dark blue hair, "And hello to you too Arty."

" _God_ , hello heir to the throne," Arty teased as he nudged the boy, "That introduction was so....ti was so damn long. We don't need to know it's your annual 20th birthday party. He could've just said: _Here is Eris Lexicon! Prince of Aphelia and heir to the throne!_ "

"Well then it wouldn't be formal," Eris crossed his arms, chuckling, "And my parents really do care about the formality within our announcements. They say it matters most when you're introducing yourself in a royal matter so I gotta get used to the long exaggerated introductions."

"But do you though?"

Eris raised an eyebrow as Arty looked at him with the same raised brow. Then the prince let out another light chuckle, "C'mon Arty, I'm gonna be king tomorrow. I've gotta take this kinda stuff seriously."

"ERIEEEE!" Eris heard from afar, getting squeezed tightly by a smaller girl who didn't want to make any move on releasing him. The man didn't mind of course, that is until it started to damn near choke him.

"Clarity, get off of him!" Someone else shouted as he ran towards Eris and Arty, attempting to pull the girl off, "You're gonna choke him to death! And how the hell is he gonna get crowned tomorrow if he's dead?"

Eris slightly giggled as he coughed a bit, "I-it's okay Meter, I don't mind. I mean, I appreciate the love at least. Just lay off on the tight hugs that will choke me to death Clair."

"Fair enough," Clarity said, hugging him warmly this time, "I'm sorry, it's just that...I'm so proud of you! But I feel like we're getting old. Dude, I remember just yesterday I was 16 and stealing shit from the bakery all over again. Now I'm 18 and Eris is 20....such a travesty."

"A travesty indeed that it's been 3 years and you _still_ can't admit you have a crush on Eris," Everyone heard from above, looking up to see the man with the ruby red hair appear telepathically with his own magic and a glass in his hand. 

Clarity slightly blushed, "I DON'T have a crush on Eris, Ruby! Mind your own business."

Arty couldn't help but tsk at that, "Of course your annoying ass would have a crush on Eris. Too bad he's gonna be a high and mighty king in the throne so he won't be able to notice your ass."

"Fuck you!" Clarity hissed, "He won't be able to notice and your big ass crush on him either. Like c'mon, it's so fucking _obvious_ you joined the royal guard to be closer to him so he can appoint you as general like Thanatos is to Hades," The girl snapped as Arty widened his eyes, "You're really tryna get that bodyguard and king romance? How cliche _are_ you-"

"AYE! THAT'S NOT TRUE YOU BITCH! TAKE IT BACK!" Arty exclaimed as they both continued to go back and forth with their argument.

Ruby just oohed, whispering tea under his breath as he kept watching. Meter just shook his head, looking over at Eris, "You're _really_ going to be king of Aphelia Eris, are you excited?"

"I don't know if I'm excited really...." Eris said, his smile becoming a bit sad, "It's so scary and I'm gonna miss stuff like this when I take the throne," He said, referring to Clarity laughing uncontrollably as she flew with her white wings, flying away from Arty who was chasing her. Eris sighed, "I'm just really gonna miss you guys."

" _Whaat_? Are you insane?" Ruby bumped in as he wrapped his arms around Eris and Meter's shoulders, "Eris, you are going to have full and complete control over this kingdom! You'll get to run and rule the kingdom in your own way whether you wanna take a break and hang with us or sit on that cozy throne and rule over us. It's like an on and off switch-"

"I don't think it _works_ like that Ruby-"

"Well it _should_ ," Ruby huffed, hugging Eris, "It's going to be your kingdom so you're gonna rule and handle things in your on Eris-y way. No matter how crazy and destructive it is. And we're gonna have you're back every step of the way as your closest companions."

Eris looked over at Meter who just sighed in response, nodding along with a small smile to reassure the male. And even though it did make Eris feel a little bit better, it still worried him deep down.

As the party went on, everyone began to dance the night away. Eris was outside after dancing around with his friends, sitting in the garden to catch his breath while also get a chance to look at the night sky before him. 

"There he is," The boy heard behind him, looking to see none other than Arty slowly walking up to him, "Damn, when Ruby said you ran away from the party, he wasn't kidding. You literally left the castle just to come in this garden."

Eris slightly chuckled, looking down, "Yeah. I just needed some air....got a lot on my mind because the coronation's tomorrow, that's all."

"I figured," Arty said, sitting right next to him on the bench, "Well I'm your fave royal guard so least let me protect you while you're sitting out here thinking and y'know....being _Eris_."

The prince's warm giggle returned, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You're always overthinking shit. Like _always_! You never know how to calm down or even have fun most of the time," Arty slightly groaned, looking up at the sky, "It's one of the things I caught on to you as a kid. You're stubborn, headstrong, and don't like listening to people for the love of everything. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't had a panic attack yet."

" _Wow_ okay, that's rude."

"I'm serious!"

"I'm waiting for the _but_ here."

Arty hummed in response as Eris gasped at that, feeling slightly betrayed as he pushed the male hearing Arty giggle in response. 

The blue-haired knight then sighed warmly, looking over at Eris who looked away, "But, the one thing that drew me to you the most had to be your ambition. You never give up on anything and always fight for what's right. You keep breaking all these generational curses and being great while making a great name for yourself. I mean shit, you got me and the others in this sick ass party so that just goes without saying."

Eris looked over at Arty, seeing his warm smile, "You're just really great Eris. You really are."

The prince couldn't help but blush a ruby shade as he looked away, flattening his lips at the small confession without knowing what else to say. Until he felt Arty's hand slowly land on top of his own, his heart beating from within.

"Arty," He then released a breath he didn't know he was holding, building the courage to slowly look at the man in his face, "If someone gave you the power to protect the world and restore everything....would you accept it?"

Arty was confused at that response, unsure how to even respond properly to that- _especially since he just indirectly confessed his feelings_.

_Maybe this was Eris's way of confessing too?_

Arty cleared his throat, "Well I don't know if I would know how to properly take it, to be honest. I'd be pretty nervous with that huge weight on my shoulders and it would scare me to think that the world's destiny rested upon me," He said as he saw Eris's expression, looking lost and confused.

"But if someone gave me that role," He continued, grabbing Eris's attention, "I would trust it by any means necessary. And I would be honored because that would just mean that they trusted me and no one else. Just goes to show how much they truly believe in you among anyone else."

That seemed to reassure Eris a little bit as the boy released another breath, smiling tiredly at Arty, "You always know what to say."

Arty shrugged his shoulders, "Aye, what can I say? I guess I please everyone."

The two men laughed at that as they sighed in unison, looking at each other with warm smiles. Eris was looking at Arty until his eyes caught sight of something else, something that seemed to be sparkling in their direction. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, unaware of Arty who was still staring at him, "E-Eris...I-"

"ARTY! LOOK OUT!"

Arty widened his eyes as he turned around, both of them catching sight of the flash of white light that was heading in their direction. Before either of them could even move, the spark exploded right in their direction, hitting both of them with no remorse. 

The smoke finally cleared up as Eris heard nothing but static in his ears. He coughed harshly, waving the dust and smoke away as he looked around him for Arty. But his eyes widened as he finally regained his vision, looking to see the big purple force field that was surrounding him and Arty both. 

"Wh-what the?" Eris said to himself, only to stop as he heard Arty cough harshly on the other side. He rushed over to help the male, setting his head on his lap as Arty tried to regain himself. 

Arty slowly opened his eyes, looking up to see Eris who was looking at him worrying. He coughed, "E-Eris? What happened? H-how are.....h-how are we-"

"Don't worry about that right now," He said to reassure the man, "We're gonna get out of here-"

Eris stopped as he heard a loud thud across from him, seeing that it was someone landing on the ground superhero style. They rose up, exposing their black and silver jumpsuit which had metal sharp shoulder pads. They wore long silver boots with armor surrounding them and a helmet that covered their ears, but not their face. 

And Eris recognized their face entirely. 

"P-Princess Diana...."Arty stated as both he and Eris looked at her in awe. 

The knight princess kept her icy glare, "Prince Eris, surrender the regalia stone and no harm will come to you or your friend."

Eris remained frozen in place, confused on how to even respond. Arty just furrowed his eyebrows, "Fuck off you evil witch! My friend doesn't have any regal stone or whatever the fuck it's called!"

Diana raised an eyebrow, ignoring him as she looked back at Eris, " _Surrender_ the stone Prince Eris. This force field would have no existed if you did not possess the stone of envy."

"I-I-"

"He doesn't _have_ a stone bitch. Go away!"

Diana raised her eyebrows as her eyes remained hooded, waiting for Eris's response who didn't say a single thing. All he could do was stand up with Arty right beside him, blocking him away from Diana or any attack she had in store.

She just sighed, pointing her rainbow lightning-shaped sword in the direction of the force field as it glowed, "So be _it_."

As the sword lit up, a beam hit the force field harshly, creating a crack on the outside. The shots caused the ground to shake up, giving Eris nothing but a fierce headache along with the thoughts that were surrounding him. Arty remained in front of him, trying to do all he could until the force field blew up right before their eyes.

It blew both of them away from each other as they both landed on the ground. Eris had expected to land harshly, but he looked down to see a huge vine holding him and Arty up. He looked over as he saw Persephone with her eyes glowing pink as she charged sharp vines in Diana's direction. 

Diana didn't hesitate to dodge _every_ single one that came her way in slow motion, ducking with ease and sliding away with no trouble at all. She slowly began to slice and dice the other plants that were heading towards her, not even getting touched.

Persephone groaned as the vines that held Eris and Arty came down, "ERIS! You need to get out of here now! I won't be able to slow her down forever."

"B-but auntie-"

"GO!" The woman shouted, pushing the prince and his friend out of the gardens and into the castle. 

As they entered, their eyes widened in response to all the Olympian guards who had barged in and held the guests captive while others were trying to fight off the others. Eris's eyes widened as he started to run in one direction, but he and Arty were pulled down by Meter, who was hiding behind a table with Clarity and Ruby. 

Meter glared at them both, "Where the hell _were_ you guys? Making out? There's like a whole ass Olympus invasion going on right now!"

"N-no!" Arty responded profoundly, "W-we were just um....we were talking and-"

"Meter, where's my father?"

"He's upstairs fighting someone," Clarity responded, screaming at the sound of the explosions, "B-but I couldn't see who it was."

Eris nodded, "I'm gonna go help him-"

"No! Are you out of your mind?" Arty exclaimed, stopping him, "It's too dangerous!"

"It's my father Arty!" Eris said, pulling his hand away, "You need to be down here and make sure no one follows me. Protect me from down here while I go help my father-"

"But _Eris_ -"

The prince grabbed him by his profile, allowing his lips to meet sweetly with Arty's for a quick second. They pulled away slowly as Eris gave Arty a stern look, who couldn't help but stare at him with astonishment. 

"Be my knight in shining armor," Eris said, "I need you Arty."

Arty was flabbergasted but nodded quickly as Eris released his face running away and protecting himself as much as he could. Arty looked next to him as he saw Meter with his lips poked out, looking the other direction. 

Then he looked at Ruby who tsked, "I'm not kissing you, the hell?"

"Wasn't planning on it," Arty said as he and Meter stood, joining the fight. 

Eris made it near the stairs but bumped into a bunch of guards on the way. He saw them slowly begin to approach him as Eris held up his arms, backing up. But he felt the stone in his pocket glow within him and in his body. He pulled it out of his pocket as it glowed some more, looking at the guards who were running towards him in response. 

The prince crossed his arms only to pull them apart, causing a huge wave of wind to come and blast the guards away from him. He opened his eyes as he saw the mess he made, looking down to see the guards were down. 

He looked down at the stone in his hand, grinning, "Hm, I guess I _can_ get used to this."

With that, he kept running on the second floor as he used the magic from the stone to push away the Olympians and make his way to his father. But he stopped soon as he saw his father getting punched from another room into another. 

"DAD!" Eris exclaimed, helping his father up who was holding on to his chest. 

Hades looked at his son as he saw his worried expression, "E-Eris...Eris what-"

"Dad, I'm here to help you. Don't worry-"

Eris heard footsteps coming closer as he saw yet another person wearing the same attire as Diana, but more masculine and seemingly buffer. However, they weren't wearing a crown as she was but a mask covering their face from their nose to their mouth. Eris stared into their piercing red eyes full of rage as they pointed a gun in his direction. 

The prince's eyes widened as he held up the stone which created a forcefield the moment the man before him shot in his direction. The man's eyes widened as did Hades' as they saw the power of the stone unleash itself, protecting Eris and his father with another force field. 

"Eris," Hades said, looking at his son as he slowly sat up, "H-how are you-"

"I don't know," Eris said, bringing it down, "It just started doing that on its own."

The man across from them continued to stare in awe, unsure how to respond or even how to react. All he could do was stare at Eris and Hades from within the force field, forgetting what his job was in the first place. Then he saw Hades look over at him with furrowed eyebrows, shooting his magic as the force field went down. 

Eris was shocked at the magic from his father, seeing him recover so quickly. The king stood, "Eris, you need to get out of here _immediately_. You need to get that black chest with the stones locked inside and get out of here."

"B-but dad! I can't just-"

"You MUST!" Hades said as he made the chest appear with his own magic, placing it in Eris's hands, "There's a portal downstairs that can take you away from here. Somewhere far away from Ocarina where no one else will find you, not even Zeus."

"D-dad-"

"Eris," Hades said, turning to the man as he looked at him, "Remember what I told you, the fate of the universe is in your hands who whoever you chose to guide you. And remember, I'll be with you every step of the way son," Hades smiled sadly as he saw Eris's eyes begin to glisten once more, "You will lead them into victory."

_**"You will lead them into victory."** _

Eris was going to say more, but he heard more footsteps as he saw more guards coming his way. Hades pushed the boy in the opposite direction as he started to shoot his magic at them, not holding back. He was too distracted to see the buffer guard following Eris who went downstairs towards the portal room. 

The prince made it down safely, looking to see his mother and Thanatos were already downstairs prepping the portal for him. Serenity spotted him first as she blasted another guard with her magic, running towards Eris. 

She kissed his forehead lightly, "You're gonna make us proud baby, I already know it."

"Mom, I don't wanna go-" There was another blast behind him as he and Serenity turned to see who it was. Eris widened his eyes as he saw it was the buffer guard from upstairs, running towards them both. 

Luckily, Thanatos stopped him before he reached them, punching him with as much force as possible, "Get out of here Eris while you still can!"

Eris turned his head as he saw the portal before him, his eyes widening at the multi-colored entrance. 

Serenity handed him her gifts as well as the envelope she gave him earlier, "Hold on to those as well as the envelope. Don't open it until you're somewhere safe, baby."

"But mom-" Eris saw that more guards had come downstairs which began to outnumber Thanatos. But the man had turned into his beastly form to fight them off more, of course with the help of Serenity who blasted some from her position. 

Then she turned to Eris, hugging him tightly, "I love you Eris. And I will _always_ be proud of everything you accomplish."

Eris's tears started to come through as he stopped fighting them, "M-Mom-"

Before Serenity could even push him in the portal, a huge beam shot right through her chest. Eris covered his mouth, down on his knees in front of his mother as he looked up, seeing it was the buffer guard with his own hand. He looked dead at Eris as Eris remained frozen with the items in his hand.

All he could do was stare into the man's eyes, his sharp red eyes which scared Eris for dear life. 

"Y-you...." Eris let out, his eyes slowly beginning to glow lavender, "Y-you killed her..."

The man balled his fist, pointing it at Eris as it slowly heated up, preparing another shot at Eris. But Eris's whole body glowed as the stone floated right in front of him. The man's eyes widened as Eris created a huge purple wave to surround everyone, causing them to weaken as they all gripped their chests. 

Everyone who had let the purple wave hit them fell down, eyes completely full of tears as they felt their insides cripple from within due to Eris and his power. Eris didn't even realize he was under control until he heard the screams of people from within him, the screams of terror and pain from _everyone_ which made his head hurt much more. 

When he couldn't hold it any longer, he finally released the purple waves, letting it go as everything returned to normal. 

Eris breathed heavily as he looked around him, seeing that everyone around him was down. Even the man who was going to kill him right on sight was down, still trying to catch his breath. Eris looked down at his mother, seeing her completely fallen as the blood oozed out of her chest. 

The man cried as he leaned down, kissing her head lightly, "I _will_ avenge you mother.....I promise."

With that, Eris stood up straight, leaving his mother's body behind as he slowly approached the portal. He stopped in his tracks, turning to face the man who was still holding his chest. But the man looked up at him with his red eyes, seeing nothing but Eris's darkened glare. 

And without hesitation, Eris entered the portal, closing it the moment he entered. 

The fallen man groaned, looking in front of him to see Serenity's fallen body before him. 

"Goddammit," He groaned to himself.

......

The moment Eris opened his eyes was the moment he looked at a clear blue sky. He groaned slightly as he felt his headache return, but also felt weird because he was somehow soaking wet. When he lifted up, his eyes widened as he saw nothing but people surrounding him with flashing objects that were all talking and staring at him.

Eris was confused as he realized he was in a huge fountain, but better yet- he was even more confused as he realized he was no longer on Ocarina anymore. 

Judging by the way these people looked....he was now on Earth.


	3. 𝕿𝖜𝖔

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**↣↢**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mr. Lee! Mr. Lee!"

"Mr. Lee over here!"

"Is it true that you've been the one overcoming the government in all their cases?"

"Is it true that you're trying to overthrow the military right now as we speak?"

"How do you have access to all the military and law enforcement case files? Do you have a secret spy division?"

"Everyone..... _please_ ," The man with the long dark brown braids and caramel brown skin said as he removed his shades, "Save all your questions for the expo this weekend! My agents and I will gladly answer all of them," He said, grinning as his assistant opened his door, "Or as many as we please."

"MR. LEE!"

"MR. LEE PLEASE!"

"ARE YOU REALLY WORKING FOR THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED-"

The man shut his door as he finally caught his breath, leaning in his seat comfortably.

"Oh wow, so when the going gets tough Mr. Lee really can't take the heat, huh?"

"Micah I can only handle so many questions at once," The man replied as he poured himself a drink, "You know that. Besides, I'm not lying I do plan on answering most of the questions I can during the expo. I just need a moment to compose myself."

Micah hummed unconvincingly, raising an eyebrow, "Well Roy, I hope you don't mind answering some of _my_ questions. Like for starters, how the hell _are_ you getting into the military case files? The ones I haven't already given to you."

"It's pretty simple actually," Roy chuckled, handing the man a glass, "The United States Militia isn't that hard to crack. But I guess that's easy for me to say, I'm a goddamn billionaire genius solving problems for you guys. Oh! As a matter of fact, you're welcome."

"Roy you've gotta chill on that," Micah replied, his tone more stern, "Seriously, my boss is already eyeing me weirdly and I don't think I can keep this up much longer for you. Actually, I honestly think he's been on to me for the longest now."

"And it's good because I've learned how to get the files _without_ waiting for you because I know how nervous you are. Oh, and how much of a bad liar you are too! You're welcome again."

"Roy-"

"Damn I am on a roll today!" Roy chirped, quickly sipping his champagne, "I'd definitely get drunk if I hadn't already sent my two agents out to do a little digging for me."

Micah's eyes widened, "You WHAT-"

"There's this one case that you guys haven't quite figured out yet- _honestly I'm not surprised_. Something about aMonte Cristo case?"

Micah's eyes almost popped out his sockets, "W-wait...the what-"

"It seemed so interesting, I wonder why it was hidden. Definitely much more to be worried about than some ole' petty terrorists. Oh, by the way, we took care of their hideout in Manhattan. You're welcome _again_ -"

" _Roarian_."

Roy stopped himself as he leaned back, looking over at Micah who was seemingly pissed.

The man with the long curly hair finally sighed in relief, straightening himself, "Look, I really do appreciate everything you've done for us. Really, I do. The whole act of bravery and shit...yes, thanks for that. But you seriously need to slow your road here. I don't want you getting caught in something you have no business in and accidentally getting killed."

"But I'm basically bulletproof Micah, I have been since I was little."

"You've been _reckless_ since we were little," Micah corrected, "And I've always been there to pick up after your shit. No matter what happened or what you did, I was always there for you. And I know you not getting into the military or CIA was...."

Roy raised an eyebrow as he hooded his eyes, "Was... _what_?"

Micah flattened his lips, trying to think of the right words to say but couldn't get them out. He just shook his head, "Look, I just want you to be careful. You're my little brother and it would kill me if something were to happen to you."

Roy's expression lightly softened as he sighed, looking out the window.

"Please, just stick to the cases I've given you and don't dig your nose in anything else from now on, okay?" Micah said, smiling reassuringly.

Roy furrowed his eyebrows, "You want me to sit back and do nothing?"

"No, I just want you to be safe Roy. Especially with that Monte Cristo case. Just leave it alone and keep being your ole' inventor self. Please?"

Roy's eyebrow rose as Micah gave him a wide apologetic smile. The man knew how bad his older stepbrother was at lying... _even when trying to negotiate, he was bad at flexing the truth._

So Roy sighed as his car finally stopped at Micah's house, "Fine. I'll lay low for the time being until the general is off your ass about it. But after the coast is clear, I'm jumping back in the game."

His brother sighed in deepest relief, smiling widely as he hugged him, "Thank you! God, you obviously don't know how refreshing it is to hear you say those words."

"Yeah," Roy replied, patting the man's back, "You know I'm always looking out for you bro."

"Mr. Lee," Roy's male voice assistant said among his watch, "We have made it to Micah Kimberly's resting quarters."

Roy gave his brother a small smile as he looked over at him, "You heard Julian. You better go on in there. Oh, and tell dad and mom I said hi."

"You're not coming in?"

"Nah, I've got too much work on my hands and I gotta prepare myself for the expo. Going from secret spy agent back to quiet inventor boy is not easy y'know."

Micah's smile warmed at the sound of that, finally able to let some stress off his shoulders knowing his brother was going to be safe. He hugged Roy once more, a bit tighter than he hugged him before. Roy patted his back but wheezed as Micah's grip tightened.

"M-Micah! Let's not forget, you are BIGGER than me!"

"Oh yeah! Sorry... I'm just really happy," The man chuckled nervously as he released his brother, exiting the car.

Micah shut his door, waving to Roy once more as Roy's limo finally left his doorstep.

The man sighed, still waving as the car left, "That was easier than I thought it was gonna be."

Roy finally released the breath he had been holding as they finally left the street, "Aw man, I thought he'd never leave."

"Sir, I hope you don't mind me speaking over you-"

"I do mind a lot actually, Julian."

"Of course," Julian responded, "But you should respect Sir Micah's wishes. Especially since you might not be able to hack into the files without him noticing."

"And I need _you_ to relax and know your place," Roy said, pouring another drink, "Now then, call my agents, I need to see what's going on."

"Yes sir, calling Agent H-"

"No. The _other_ one."

"Of course sir, calling Agent Luther."   
  
  
  


**↣↢**   
  
  
  
  
  


New York City never looked more gorgeous from above. At night it was always shining, but from above, no other view could compare. All the cars looked like stars in the night sky as the lights on the buildings captured the beauty of New York itself.

"Ahhh....nothing like hanging on a helicopter on a Saturday night in New York City."

A woman hissed in response, chuckling at the man, "Ew, you sound like my dad."

"Well, could you blame him?" The man next to her said, taking in a breath of fresh air, "Ahh I love it when Roy sends us out on missions at night. It makes us feel like ninjas."

"I wouldn't say _you're_ a ninja, Issei. That's my thing as the only assassin who uses her weapons for fights."

"And I use mine too, the fuck?" Issei argued as the black woman next to him raised an unconvinced eyebrow. He just rolled his eyes as she giggled at his frustration, "Okay just because you kill people Lola doesn't make me any less intimidating."

"Oh yeah, you sure are intimidating," Lola teased, " _Rawr_ -"

"You are a bitch," Issei slightly scoffed as Lola continued laughing.

The woman felt a buzz in her pocket as she pulled out her phone. She oohed at the caller, "Ah, it's billionaire wonder boy."

"Roy's on the line? How come he didn't call me?"

"C'mon," Lola said with hooded eyes, " _You know why._ "

Issei's eyes widened as he realized, groaning some more, "Goddamn it was ONE TIME! You have sex with some hot ass maid and butt-dial your boss _one time_ and suddenly he doesn't wanna call you anymore."

"Well Roy's gay and I'm pretty sure he's still uncomfortable after hearing some _damsel-in-distress_ moaning in his fucking speaker."

"Touché," Issei huffed as Lola chuckled, answering the phone.

She put the phone on speaker as she held her phone out, "What's up wonder boy?"

_"L- okay first of all, I told you to stop calling me that."_

"I can't help it. It's been your nickname since kindergarten," Lola joked, leaning on the arch of the door, "It's apart of you now."

Roy sighed on the other line, _"Anyways, I finally lost Micah. It turns out the government is on his ass about the missing files and how they're reaching me. I'm starting to think someone's smart as fuck and is starting to put two and two together."_

Issei jokingly gasped, " _Whaaaaat_? Motherfuckers in the government are _actually_ smart? Damn, who knew."

_"Yeah, this whole time I'm thinking I'm finally getting away with murder. But now Micah's on my ass telling me to lay low."_

Lola groaned in response, "Laying low is so fucking _boring_. When is Micah gonna understand that the government is slow as shit and those fuckers really don't give a fuck about us? They already lie about everything that's going on."

"Roy, don't tell me you're gonna actually listen to him," Issei said, seemingly annoyed, "I mean, c'mon, we've made it too far to stop now. We're basically the government's secret weapons—we're fucking _unstoppable_! We can't just sit back and stop now."

 _"I know, trust me,"_ Roy replied, _"Which is why I'm not holding back. Micah's hiding something from me because when I mentioned the Monte Cristo case he seemed....timid."_

"Oooh," Lola chirped, "So it looks like we've got ourselves an interesting one."

Issei crossed his arms, "Bout damn time."

_"You guys are heading to the Gala right now, correct? Make sure you guys go in there and keep me posted. Study our target and make sure you go unnoticed and leave without anyone tailing your back."_

"Oh you know I gotchu Roy," Lola said, looking over at Issei, "You ready to go to a casino playboy?"

The blonde smirked, winking right after, " _Always._ "

_"I'm counting on you two now, don't let me down."_

Roy hung up right after as Lola and Issei grabbed their parachutes. The blonde widened his eyes at Lola's attire, a lovely royal blue maxi-dress with a v-neck and a slit down the middle.

"Oi, Lola," Issei called as Lola looked up at him, "When's the last time your ass wore a dress?"

"Since the last visit at your mother's house," Lola said as she fastened her parachute, winking, "Wonderful woman, by the way."

Issei widened his eyes as he saw the woman with the blue and black goddess locks jump out of the jet with ease. After fastening himself tightly, Issei jumped out as well.

The fast air pressure hit hard as hell, making it a lot more chilly than usual, but that was no problem for either of them. Issei howled excitedly as Lola shook her head, giggling as they both released their chutes in the nick of time, landing on the top of the casino.

Issei oohed, adjusting his black collar on his button-down, "Someone's playing my song. Lola, did you ironically request Gambling Man?"

"No weirdo, that's all Gravy Stone plays at his establishment. You know he's like the fucking Jay Gatsby of the 21st century."

"My idol," Issei hummed, dusting off his white pants and fixing his Gucci belt, "One of these days I'ma be a billionaire like Roy but probably a playboy. Like...I'll be on my Tony Stark shit."

"Yeah but you're forgetting the _smart_ part," Lola replied, releasing her parachute as she adjusted her dress, "But hey, at least you've got the inconsiderate asshole part."

"Wow, thanks," Issei grumbled at the half-assed compliment as both of them walked towards the glass part of the ceiling, trying their best to stay as hidden as possible.

They looked down and saw all the guests inside, from the richest of New York to the richest in California. It was no doubt that the club was going to be packed on a Saturday, these were Gravy Stone's most famous days when celebrities and public figures from all over the United States went out to the biggest casino just to hang. 

But it was also famous for fugitives as well, which explained a few shootings that used to happen frequently. That is until Lola and Issei showed up as ghost agents and got rid of the problem before it became a problem.

"Doesn't seem fishy," Issei said, looking over, pulling out his watch to get an x-ray analysis, "Just seems like a normal Saturday to me."

Lola hummed in disagreement, "Yeah but that's only because we're up here and not in action. We gotta get a closer look just to be careful. You bring your backup?"

Issei patted his thigh, "You know I did, although....maybe I should've stuck with the black pants instead of these ones-"

"Nah, keep those," Lola said as she sat up, "Because if you get caught and shit yourself it'll be visible. I heard shitting yourself makes the ladies _scream_ -"

"Uh yeah, of _horror_ ," Issei tsked as Lola snickered, getting into the invitation system so they would have proper identification to enter the casino. 

Once Julian had accepted the hack, both Lola and Issei made their way to the lower level of the casino. Lola landed safely on the balcony of the second floor with the help of her grappling hook, adjusting her dress carefully. She adjusted her heels so it would seem like they were actual _heels_ and not just weapons. 

She pulled out her watch, "Issei, I'm on the second floor, where-"

"H-Hold-" Issei tried to say as he tried to stop himself from falling on a level lower than Lola's, but it was already too late as he came down to the first floor. His entrance would've been more unsuspecting if he didn't fly and crash into an unsuspecting woman who was just stargazing while hanging off the balcony. 

Issei hissed slightly, hearing a feminine groan beside him as he saw the woman across from him. His eyes widened as he stopped himself in his sentence, fixating his stare on her as she slowly started to look familiar. From the long wavy black hair to the little champagne mermaid dress with lantern sleeves that she wore, she _definitely_ looked familiar.

Issei blinked for a couple of seconds trying to figure out where he had seen her before, but-

"Do you have a staring problem or something?" The woman scoffed once more, finally pulling Issei out of his trance, "Watch where you're going, fucking stalker."

And that was enough to kick the blonde out of his trance _instantly_. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Well _excuse_ me, lightweight. If your short ass wasn't just hanging off the fucking balcony I probably wouldn't have hit you."

"I- wait, what were you even doing up there _anyways_ -"

"I should be asking you the same thing, princess," Issei said as he stood, holding out his hand for her to grab. 

But the woman below him did seem too keen on taking it. She just slapped it away, "I can get up on my own you asswipe. Especially after you basically just called me weak- which wasn't funny by the way."

Issei snickered as the woman glared at him once more, "I'm sorry, are you talking about me calling you lightweight? Baby girl, that has nothing to do with you being weak. Would've just called you a weakling if that was the case."

The woman's glare darkened as she crossed her arms, "Then what the _fuck_ was the point in calling me a lightweight?"

"Simple," Issei began as he leaned down to the woman's level, causing the woman's expression to change in response. The blonde's darkened non-caring stare is what made her feel more intimidated as he looked at her, eyes hooded and blank.

"I call useless pieces of shit that get in my way _lightweights_ ," He responded in a hushed tone, his voice deep and chill but slightly unsettling as the woman looked at him with slightly confused hazel brown eyes. Then he grinned, lifting himself up, "I'll see you around, _lightweight_."

The woman was still taken back from that as Issei walked away with her, his hands in his pockets. But she furrowed her eyebrows as she came back to reality, registering his words as she reached out for his wrist.

"Hey! I'm not-" 

Before she could even grab his hand, Issei had grabbed _hers_. He glared at her from the corner of his eye slightly, not even needing to turn around to see those confusing, curious hazel brown eyes on the woman. But he turned his head a little to get a better glance, looking at her with that blank darkened expression of his. 

And the woman looked at him, completely speechless. She couldn't even say anything, all she did was stare into Issei's eyes, eyes that seemed so mysterious, dark, but scared. She looked down at Issei's hand that gripped her wrist, seeing Issei look too as he slowly loosened his grip. 

One of them were getting ready to break the ice, but-

"Bella! There you are!" 

The woman and Issei turned as a man with brown hair wearing a gold button-down and black pants walked on to the balcony. Issei instantly released Bella's wrist as the man hugged her tightly the moment he stepped on the balcony, completely unaware of Issei. 

Bella was completely taken back, "R-Ren! Hi...h-hi I...I didn't know you were looking for me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Ren said, kissing her forehead sweetly, "You just went missing puddin'. Of course Jarvis was too busy talking up a fucking storm to even notice your absence, but you know I can never go without my lovely Bella."

The woman slightly smiled at that as Ren rewarded her with another forehead kiss. Bella kindly accepted it, resting her head on his chest as she locked across. But her eyes widened when she realized the strange man she bumped into was no longer there. 

**↣↢**

_"Issei. Issei? You there?"_

"Yeah I'm here Lolz," Issei spoke back through his earbud, "Sorry about that, I got a little distracted when I was landing."

_"Oh boy- who is she this time?"_

Issei made his way to the main gala of the casino, seeing all the gamblers left in right at full tables with them and loads of women. The blonde tried to recall the events that just occurred- _like why that chick was hanging off the balcony like that in the first place_.

He just sighed, grabbing a random drink, "No one, just some annoying ass lightweight. _Very_ annoying. She looked like that one celebrity but I can't put my finger on who."

 _"Well it is Saturday, playboy,"_ Lola teased, _"I'm guessing you're on the second floor with all the gambling and casino games, yes?"_

"Yeah," Issei replied, "And you? Where are you?"

"Upstairs," Lola responded, looking around as she sipped her drink, "Nothing too interesting yet. Just a bunch of boring ass old people talking about some future collaborations with other companies. Y'know, boring shit we _really_ don't give a fuck about."

_"Awww c'mon now, you know you gotta tune in. You are the daughter of one of the greatest manufactures within New York."_

Lola rolled her eyes, "My father leads a company that sells lube and _condoms_ , Issei."

_"Okay and? He's making that cash so you need to go be his wingman and hype him up, condom girl."_

"Don't call me that shit," Lola hissed as she heard the blonde laughing on the other line. She seemed completely unphased and bored until she turned her head, seeing a couple speaking with Gravy Stone himself. 

She became slightly intrigued as she noticed the older man had long black hair in a low ponytail with a fur coat on. And the woman on his arm was a pretty slim woman with long dark violet hair with a white streak going down on the middle, wearing a long black mermaid dress.

"Interesting," Lola said to herself as she sipped her drink, turning on the enhanced audio button on her watch. She sat down at the nearby bar, keeping her stare away from the party as she eavesdropped on the conversation.

"-well that was such a lovely little intervention, Cris! I didn't think you would make it seeing as every other meeting you rarely ever attend."

The older man with the long black ponytail, Cris Monet, softly chuckled, "Well I've been pretty booked lately with a few things here and there. But I couldn't miss this meeting, it's the meeting that's gonna seal the deal. And who knew Kim's baby boy was such a busy boy."

"Me neither, but his image around his father is how he keeps his profile," Gravy replied, "Now then, about that plan you wanted to discuss earlier about using my old warehouse center," The man mentioned as Lola's eyes hooded, looking at them from the corner of her eye.

Cris hummed as Gravy went on, "Although it's pretty risky, I don't see why not. Junghan seems to think it's a good idea but as long as you do your work quietly without getting caught by the cops."

"The cops have never been a problem for me, Gray," Cris reassured the man, "I can assure you, JR and his group have been working quietly to not raise too much suspicion. His double life is already harder than it looks."

The woman whose arm interlocked with Cris' looked over as she noticed Lola sipping her drink, raising a suspicious eyebrow, "No I'm serious this time Cris. Ever since you left, New York isn't as free-nilly as it used to be. Ever since this punk billionaire named Roarian Lee and his little sidekick freaks went around, the law enforcement has gotten a bit stronger."

Cris hummed, his eyes hodding, "Then I guess we're gonna have to start cleaning up a bit more after ourselves," He grinned, winking, "Isn't that right?"

"R-right," Gravy chuckled nervously, fixing his collar, "Sorry, it's just that...my gangs have been getting caught left and right by these guys- I don't even know what to do or what to think."

"Relax Gray," Cris said as he patted the older man's shoulder reassuringly, "Just do your portion tomorrow at the fountain and give me the keys to the old shield warehouse. We'll make sure you'll have a clean slate and no one will suspect a thing."

Lola hummed at that, sliding out of her chair with ease as she left the area. 

She tapped on her pod, "You hear that Sei? Looks like Roy's suspicions were right, those gangs and terrorists that we've been catching in Manhattan _are_ working for Gravy. But apparently, Gravy is working for someone as well. That's not something I expected to hear."

_"He is? I thought he was the mastermind of the whole thing?"_

"Nope, but the world is just full of surprises aren't they?" Lola sneered, "Roy is literally _so_ lucky to have us."

Lola's ear slightly twitched as she looked from the corner of her eye, seeing some men walking behind her. She groaned as she kept walking, "Aye, I've got some tail. Think you can tell Jules to book us a jet? I'm gonna be late."

 _"Tail already?"_ Issei asked, sounding surprised as he let out a light chuckle, _"Well ain't that a relief. Usually I'm the one with a tail on my back but you're the one getting caught? The world really is full of surprises."_

"Just do it," Lola slightly scoffed, annoyed as she ended the communication. She groaned to herself as she slowly stopped walking, causing the men standing behind her to stop walking as well. 

"Aye," One of them said, "Where's your invitation at?"

The chocolate girl turned as she held her hands up, looking at them both, "Right here gentlemen."

Silence waved across the gold and black halls as the men looked over at the cheeky woman, awaiting her invite. But they registered her actions and ran right towards her, immediately ready for a fight. Lola took out the first one that came right towards her with ease, taking out the other guy as she ducked under him, kicking him right in the stomach. 

She looked up, seeing more of them come her way as she groaned slightly. The woman took off her heels, taking off the actual stiletto part of the heel and throwing it at incredible speed. The heel turned into a longer and sharper blade, going through the eye of two bodyguards. The other heel she removed, she kept at her side as it turned into yet another blade, an even stronger one. 

She awed, "Roy knows me so well, he got me a samurai sword."

The woman got in her fighting position as she awaited the next group of men to come running towards her. A couple of men came on her right which she took out with her own legs and fists, knocking most of them down with just one hand. The other men who came towards her tried to shoot her, but she blocked them with her blade, slicing right through them as she jumped up, taking them out as well. 

With the help of her toys Roy had gifted her, Lola took out most of the men who were coming right for her with no trouble at all, not even needing to use her sword. Of course she took it out for defense, she figured taking out the bodyguards wouldn't be too much trouble. 

She looked down at her dress, seeing it slightly torn at the ends. The woman groaned, "Goddammit, I just bought this dress. This is why I never fucking wear dresses, they're never durable enough."

"Such a shame," Lola's ears twitched at the sound of a gun cock, turning around to see the same woman with the long dark violet hair with the white streak going down. She was holding a single gun in her hand, cocking her head to the side, "You're a little lost, aren't you kitty?"

"I could say the same for you," Lola said, pulling out her blade once more, "But I guess golddiggers never seem to know their place, huh?"

The woman laughed as she drew the gun away, "You're a cute one. But I can obviously tell you don't belong here- I mean, you've practically taken out half of my guards here. That's not very lady-like of you."

"Yeah well, your boys weren't playing fair," Lola said as she turned away, realizing they weren't going to fight, "Just wasting my time like you are right now. Toodles, weird woman."

The woman's grin grew darker as she leaned down to one of the fallen guards, "I don't think you understand. I can't let you go off and loose with any suspicions against my boss," She said as she placed injected something that glowed neon green in the man's neck, causing the man to wince at the slight pain, trying his hardest not to yell in response. 

Lola stopped in her tracks as she turned around, seeing what the woman was doing as she stood up straight with the needle in her hand. She furrowed her eyebrows confusingly until she saw one of the men stand back up. He opened his eyes, but his eyes were glowing neon green for some strange reason. 

And so was the woman's pupils as she pointed at Lola, "Go finish taking out the trash."

The man nodded silently as he ran directly in Lola's direction. Lola cursed under her breath as she fought the man with her blade, trying to scratch and fight as much as she could, pushing him back. But the man didn't budge, it was like he was a completely different person and a lot stronger than he was. 

Lola put her sword behind her back as she got ready to clash with the man before her, seeing him jump up and ready to kick her. But Lola was fast enough to grab him by the leg, swinging him right into a wall. The man shook his head to get the rubble off him, fixing his jaw as he slowly got back up to face the woman. Lola looked at the man, trying to study him while cracking both sides of her neck as she looked at the man with the glowing green eyes.

She ran towards him to make an attempt to punch him in the face. She only hit him once before he grabbed her hand and pushed it forward, kicking _her_ in the face. The woman from afar watched the two go neck and neck at each other, surprised with how Lola kept her strength while trying to fight the man with all her might. She didn't even look remotely tired, which is what intrigued the woman even more. 

However, although she wasn't tired, Lola _felt_ visibly tired as she kept trying to kick and punch him away every time he jumped back up. He kicked her from below, but before Lola could hit the floor, she harshly kicked him right in the face so he could be far away as possible. As he was down, Lola pulled out her blade, stabbing the man right in the chest, causing him to moan and groan at the pain he felt. 

Lola deepened the gash, pushing the blade down until it reached the floor, not stopping no matter how loud the man screamed. She tried catching her breath, looking up to see the woman looking at her with a wicked smile on her face, her green pupils glowing.

They stopped glowing as she tsked playfully, "You're a feisty one. I _like_ you."

With that, the woman walked away slowly, allowing Lola to stand as she rested her hands on the handle of her blade. Then she took a knee, her head hanging as she looked at the man she fought while trying to catch her breath. She furrowed her eyebrows in sight of his neck, seeing something green and glowing right on it. 

"Jules," Lola breathed out, speaking into her watch, "Can you give me any detailed info of what that woman injected in this man?"

Julian scanned the body from the man's head to his chest, " _Scanning complete_. This man has been injected with a heavy dose of Xerophyte Sulfur Dioxide. Xerophyte Sulfur Dioxide is a very strong compound that acts as a substitute for mind control but is stronger than the basic science used for mind control. Anyone who possesses it can not only control the mind but the body as well, gaining an inhumane amount of super strength."

"What the hell?" Lola responded, looking at the man's body, "How the hell did that lady even get a hold of that?"

"Xerophyte is an ancient plant from Africa that hasn't been found in centries, but there are some trackings of the plant in these main states," Julian continued as he pulled up a map with different locations circled. 

Lola looked at them: Los Angeles, California, Miami, Florida, Chicago, Illinois, Las Vegas, Nevada, and-

"Right here in New York," She said, furrowing her eyebrows, "Jules, send a report to Roy about all this information as well as the conversation recorded from earlier. He needs to know about this shit."

"Of course Ms. Luther."

Lola stood up as she dusted herself off, hearing the sound of a jet right behind her. She pulled her blade out of the man's chest as she grabbed her shoes, walking on to the balcony where her jet was. 

"Holy _hell_ ," Issei said as she jumped on the jet, "When you said you had tail, I didn't think you meant _that_ much. You haven't had this much on your ass ever since that one mission in Eygpt," Watching the woman clean off her blade, "You look like hell."

"I just got back," Lola said as Issei closed the door behind him which gave the jet the signal that it was time to leave their current location. 

**↣↢**

_"Now we're back this morning with another relay of Sombra Monetine's songs. Starting with the very famous Give Love A Try."_

As the song played, Roy danced around his mansion brushing his teeth unknowingly. His house was a huge house on a lake-side cliff along the coast of New York. The mansion only consisted of himself but was huge as if a whole party lived with him. But it was just him in his gorgeous mansion which was technologically integrated and wired by his A.I assistant J. U. I. L. I. A. N.

He left his clay mask on his face as he slid out of the bathroom, turning his speaker up to the maximum volume as he continued to dance around, "I wanna be- lovin' you, kissing you. Holding you what I wanna do- sing it Sombrella!"

 _"There's nothing better in this life than being loved and loved just right, I-"_ The woman on the radio, Sombrella Montine, sang as Roy pretended to play the keyboard. 

"Seeing me and you alone, doing things that'll make you moan-"

_"And we could go so far, if you let me hear your heart, oh."_

He managed to grab one of his brushes as he started to sing, "Give _loooove_ a _tryyyy_ I know, you'll like it, like it-" He sang, pointing at himself in the mirror, "Give _loooove_ a _tryyy_ , boy please don't fight it, fight it-" _  
_

"Sir, Agent Luther and Agent Hyoudou are at the door waiting for you," Julian responded, "Agent Luther said she's here to discuss those files she sent you."

"Can't it wait?" Roy groaned, turning his volume down, "I just woke up and I haven't even made breakfast yet."

"Agent Luther says it's an urgent matter."

Roy sighed as he turned his music off, adjusting his robe, "Let them in. Lola probably wants to talk to me about the intel she gathered."

"Of course sir," Julian said as he opened the doors, allowing Lola and Issei to enter the house after they were heavily identified. 

Roy looked down at them from his indoor balcony upstairs, "What gives? You guys usually give me intel around noon. It's too-" His eyes widened in sight of Lola as she looked up at him, "Holy shit, you look like hell."

"Just got back," Lola said, lifting up her watch, "You might wanna get dressed and come downstairs wonder boy. We've got a _lot_ of intel that you might be interested in. I had Jules send copies for you to look over if you don't mind."

Roy nodded as he walked away from them, going into his room to get himself dressed. Nothing but the ole casual outfit he wore, a nice red velvet v-neck sweater with some tan trousers. After putting on his socks and slippers, the poofy haired brunette headed downstairs to see Lola and Issei sitting at the island of the kitchen. 

Issei snickered, playing around with the man's coffee mug, "We really did come early, you don't even have any coffee in the pot."

"Yeah," Roy scoffed as he snatched it away, "I wasn't expecting you guys to come so early. But judging by Lola's face this must be urgent."

"It is," Lola stated as she tapped on her watch, "You might want to listen to this."

Roy took out a couple of things to prepare his breakfast as Lola played the audio back to him.

_"-well that was such a lovely little intervention, Cris! I didn't think you would make it seeing as every other meeting you rarely ever attend."_

Roy furrowed his eyebrows, "Cris? Who the hell is Cris?"

"Cris Monet," Julian said back to him, pulling up a holographic preview, "He's an entrepreneur from Los Angeles, California. He works with the president of the United States on medicine for soldiers, giving them extra strength during any battle. It says here that he intends to make humanity stronger than what it is now without needing the use of weapons with a pill called Compound-V."

"Interesting," Roy replied as he looked at the screen, playing around with it to get more information of the man, "He must've been the man I tracked down while looking at the Monte Cristo files. But I wonder why it led to Gravy Stone and his casino."

"Maybe because Gravy Stone is working for this man," Lola said as she let the audio continue.

_"Well I've been pretty booked lately with a few things here and there. But I couldn't miss this meeting, it's the meeting that's gonna seal the deal. And who knew Kim's baby boy was such a busy boy."_

_"Me neither, but his image around his father is how he keeps his profile. Now then, about that plan you wanted to discuss earlier about using my old warehouse center."_

_"Although it's pretty risky, I don't see why not. Junghan seems to think it's a good idea but as long as you do your work quietly without getting caught by the cops."_

"Junghan," Roy said back, trying to figure out why that name sounded so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger down on who it could've been. Then his eyes widened, "Junghan Kim.....the president's son?"

Issei's eyes widened, "Wait, you mean pretty rich blasian, Junghan Kim? Ain't no way he's working with Gravy Stone and this Cris guy. I thought he was like the fucking young and smarter version of Bill Gates tryna build new cars and shit. The fuck is he doing working with Gravy?"

"I mean, if he's working with them that would explain how this Cris guy and his soldiers are escaping freely without being caught by anyone," Lola explained, "Junghan has the whole city mapped out because he knows his way around _and_ he's the president's son."

"And Junghan's probably been helping them trade stuff out of New York such as those compound-v pills Julian spoke about," Roy said, tapping his chin, "But none of this is adding up at all. I need to get a hold of one of those pills and figure out what's in them and what they do."

"There's also this compound they've been creating called Xerophyte Sulfur Dioxide that they use to control someone's mind and body," Lola said, leaning back as she sent Roy some more analysis, "I witnessed it firsthand when this weird chick injected it in some guy's neck and he damn near killed me."

_"Relax Gray, just do your portion tomorrow at the fountain and give me the keys to the old shield warehouse. We'll make sure you'll have a clean slate and no one will suspect a thing."_

Roy nodded at that, "The fountain in Times Square? That must be what they're talking about. What other fountain would they be talking about meeting at?"

"That's a little bit _extreme_ ," Issei said, trying to figure it out as well, "Why would they meet in the biggest public area in New York? Especially with people around? Unless they're dying to get caught."

"I don't know, but we've gotta go down there and figure out," Roy looked over at Lola, "I'm gonna look deeper into these and send you some stuff to check out too. I'll let you know when I need you to go out and dig a little deeper for me especially if they're planning on using Gravy's old warehouse. Meanwhile, need to keep an eye on an old college mate of mine, it seems."

Lola nodded, typing some more stuff on her watch, "I think I'm gonna do some independent digging if you don't mind. Of course any extra info you have would be grateful wonder boy."

"Just try not to get caught next time and watch your back," Roy replied as he put his breakfast ingredients up, "Issei, you're with me."

Issei widened his eyes with a half eaten oatmeal raisin cookie in his hand, "Me?"

"Yeah you-" Roy stopped himself as he looked at the man with the box of cookies in his hand. He sighed, snatching the box away, "Lola's going to be on her independent mission so I need you focused and in the game."

Issei swallowed the leftovers, clearing his throat, "Wait a mission? I thought Micah told you to lay low?"

"Speaking of Mr. Lee," Julian spoke as another holographic projection popped up, showing a picture of Micah, "Sir, you're receiving a call from Mr. Micah Lee-"

"Ignore it and get my Audi started and ready to go," Roy ordered as the A.I complied. He looked over at Issei, "Weren't you the same one telling me _not_ to back down last night? Well, that's exactly what I'm doing. And now I see why this Monte Cristo mission has been hidden for so long, the fucking son of the president is working behind it."

"Touche- but Roy this mission seems a little bit out of our reach," Issei replied, a bit worried, "I'm always down for anything-"

"Then have my back on this and quit acting like a pussy," Roy shot back as he went in his room to get himself properly dressed.

Issei sighed, hearing Lola's small snickers in the back as she prepared herself. He raised an eyebrow, "An independent mission? What are you really planning?"

"I need to dig deep into this compound shit," Lola replied, standing up as she finished going through her needed files, "I need to figure out where they're hiding it and what they plan to do with it. So I'm booking a flight to Cali and breaking into old man Monet's company."

Issei widened his eyes, "Wh-what? That's fucking reckless as fuck. You can't seriously think you can go out there and do that yourself. And this is coming from the guy who broke into a whole mafia joint and almost got himself killed in Moscow - _alone_."

"Well you're a dumbass and I'm going with proper equipment this time," The woman stated, showing Issei some of her stuff, "I've been playing around with some of my old tech lately and I needed an excuse to test them out. Now's a pretty good time to test them, don't ya think?"

Issei's expression softened a bit as Lola put the display away, "Just make sure Roy isn't too far up my ass so I can investigate. Even though I know he'll appreciate me pushing the agenda, it might get him in trouble by Micah. Just do your part and don't worry about me, okay?"

"Tia."

Lola stopped herself as she turned to look at the man, seeing his slightly worried expression. He walked up to her, "Just be careful, okay? You're always pulling me out my shit so...if you ever need help, even without Roy knowing-"

"Hey," Lola replied, patting the male's shoulders to reassure him, "Don't worry Sei, I've got this. I'm gonna be okay."

Issei didn't find that to be believable, but he just sighed in defeat, letting it go. Lola slightly chuckled as she nudged him, "This is out of character of you _anyway_. Worrying about me? I didn't gain the codename Ultimate Assasin for nothin'."

The blonde blew a raspberry as Lola chuckled, "Nah it's just...these guys are dangerous as fuck and now we know why. So be careful and I'll try to keep Roy off your ass as much as I can."

"That's why your my big bro," Lola said, hugging him as he hugged her right back. Then the woman pulled away as she walked out the house, booking her ride and her flight. 

As she left, Roy finally came downstairs, dressed in new clothes with a suitcase in hand. Issei whistled as he spotted the man with black dress pants and a half buttoned red silky button down shirt, his brown hair braided to the back in cornrows. 

"Damn Roy," Issei teased, "You always dress up like you're gonna go meet up with some dude and sweep him off his feet. Or like you're about to steal all the guys in a nightclub with just one glance of the eye-"

" _Issei_ -"

"Shutting the fuck up now," Issei said as both men walked out the mansion, heading straight to the garage. 

The men got in the car as Roy checked the rest of the info Lola sent to him through his watch, "I'm gonna need you to steak out at a nightclub tonight too, Sei. You free?"

Issei oohed as he started up his engine, "A nightclub mission? Yeah I'm always free. And I promise I won't buttdial you next time I'm caught up with some chick so you can stop hating me."

"I don't hate you," Roy replied, looking over at the man, "In fact, that wouldn't be the first time you've buttdialed me while you were pounding some random ass woman."

"W-wait- WHAT-"

"Just drive," Roy chuckled lightly, "I'm gonna send you some information about your mission tonight later. I'm pretty sure you're all I'm gonna have while Lola is off to Cali trying to uncover that compound stuff on her own."

"Damn, how did you find out already?"

"It's Lola. She's always going rogue so I'm not bothered by it, if she's in deep shit I can just track her location. Besides, you guys were in my house and I hear everything- perks of living by yourself in a big ass mansion."

Issei hummed as he continued driving, "I just don't want her getting hurt. You both seem so cool with dying and shit while my ass is sitting here worried like fuck for you both. Now I see why Micah is on your ass all the time. You and Lola always running into shit you aren't supposed to be in."

"Which is why we get along so well," Roy replied, looking out the window, "We're like-minded people which is a good thing and a bad thing. It's good because she's on the same road as me but bad because she can't always keep up with me. I don't think I've ever met anyone who could which is why as a kid I was just soo...."

"Misunderstood?" Issei finished as the man nodded, "Yeah, you were one weird ass kid back in elementary school. But I'll never get over how you single-handedly kicked my ass in dodgeball in 5th grade. It was just you and no one else and it was so fucking awesome. I think after that-"

"You got a crush on me or something?" Roy teased as Issei hissed in response, causing the man to laugh. 

Then Roy sighed, "Issei you're my muscle just as much as Lola is. Both of you really have my back and are the only two people I trust with my whole life right now. If it weren't for you two, I don't know where I'd be right now."

"I could say the same," Issei said, stopping at a red light, "If I didn't meet you, I'd probably be getting fucked up somewhere with some random girl. Or getting into some shit with Brandon and his gang. Or caught up with my dad and...."

Roy looked over as he saw the man grip the wheel tightly, glaring in front of him. Issei looked over as Roy placed his hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile as the blonde slowly calmed down, focusing on the road as the light turned green.

As Issei kept driving, Roy looked out the window and saw all the people walking while minding themselves. He looked up in the sky but slightly furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed some type of multicolored flash. 

"Oi, Roy," He heard Issei call, "Maybe while we're spying on these guys we can pick up some McDonald's on the way? They're still serving breakfast so maybe we can get some of those good ass hashbrow-"

"What the hell?" Roy said, causing Issei to look in his direction to see what he was looking at. He didn't see anything until the multicolored flashes returned, getting bigger. 

The flash caused the clouds to come together, making them get bigger with clashes of thunder and lightning within. The flashes turned into a figure, falling right out of the sky as everyone else started to catch sight of the multicolored blob as well. 

"Follow it!" Roy ordered as Issei stepped hard on the gas, rushing towards where that blob was going to land. The man looked forward as he saw he was heading right into Times Square, right by the fountain where Gravy and his men were supposed to be meeting. 

Issei's eyes widened as he noticed a familiar redhead coming out his car with a case in his hand, _Junghan Kim_ , "Roy! Roy look! It's-"

Before Roy could even turn to notice, the blob from the air had already crashed down to the surface, clashing right in the fountain in the middle of Times Square. Roy's eyes widened as he poked his head out the window, seeing everyone else gather around the fountain to see what the crash was. 

Junghan had noticed as he stepped back, going towards his car. Issei hissed, "Goddammit, we were so close," He looked over at Roy, widening his eyes to see the man sticking his head out the car. He raised an eyebrow, "Roy? Are you-"

"J-just a minute," Roy said as he stepped out the car, leaving Issei alone and confused. The blonde just groaned as he got out the car himself, jogging right behind Roy who walked right in the middle of the commotion. 

The brunette got closer and closer until he stopped, eyes widening at the fallen figure that fell out of the sky. 

Or rather....the _person_. 

He had on weird clothes, almost looked like royalty but they were completely dirty and bagged up as well as soaked. The confused man slightly opened his eyes, groaning slightly as he rubbed his head. He looked confused as he saw nothing but people surrounding him with their phones out, flashing right on him. 

Issei finally came up to Roy and his eyes widened as he spotted the guy, "Holy shit....it's not some weird ass meteor but a dude."

"He looks scared," Roy said as he walked further towards the confused foreigner in the fountain who looked a bit scared. 

Issei just groaned some more, following him, "Yes Roy! Let's just _walk_ up to the strange alien guy that just fucking flew from out of the sky. Such a great idea."

The black man looked around everyone, hearing them all talk as his hearing enhanced sharply. He hissed, covering his ears, "Wh-what is going on? Wh-why can I....I-I hear everything at once?"

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the headache, but everyone's chatters made it much worse, especially all the sudden flashes in his face. It made the man feel like he was going to explode, almost as if he was trapped all over again and he couldn't go anywhere else.

"Hey," The man heard as he looked up, seeing Roy right before him. The tone in his voice was so comforting and soothing, the man canceled out everyone else's voices just to hear his. He saw him smile shyly, "Hey, you okay?"

The man just looked at him, getting closer to his face as he furrowed his eyebrows at his familiar features, "You....you look familiar."

"Wow Roy," Issei said from behind, "Is this one of your forgotten treasures?"

"Shut up Issei," Roy said, looking over at the man as he held his hand out, "Hey, c'mon man you're all soaked. Let's get you out of there."

The man looked at Roy's hand, then looked at Roy. As he looked deeply into his eyes as his eyes widened in fear, pulling away, "H-how did you find me? Did you follow me here? What do you WANT from me?"

Roy blinked back confusingly, "H-Huh?"

"I'll NEVER let you have the runestones of sin!" The man exclaimed as a huge wave of lavender aura overcame everyone in the city. Everyone winced, some screamed, while others cried at the intense amount of pain that overcame them all due to the man's power. 

From afar, Cris looked over as he saw the man in the fountain, holding a black chest in the air that was wide open. And his eyes widened as he saw the stones that glowed from within, all 6 of them.

 _The runestone of the Seven Deadly Sins_.

The man held his power on everyone until he heard their screams get _louder_ , overwhelming the man as it made his power weaken more and more. Roy looked up, struggling as he saw the man himself struggling to withstand all the screams of pain he heard. Eventually, it overcame him, causing his power to be released from everyone as he fainted in the water. 

Roy finally took a breath, checking on Issei who was coughing harshly, but gave him a thumbs up as they both stood. 

"Wh-what.." Issei coughed out, "What the fuck w-was _that_?"

"I don't know," Roy said, looking down at the fallen man in the fountain. He looked at him closer, checking his pulse only to find out the man was still alive, he just passed out due to shock. 

_Or whatever the fuck he just did._

Roy went in the fountain to pick him up as Issei's eyes almost popped out his sockets, "Roy! What the- okay I'm most definitely _certain_ that motherfucker is an alien and you're just gonna pick him up?"

"Well, we can't just leave him in there!" Roy shot, walking out, "Grab his stuff and let's head back to my house. We can get McDonald's doordashed or something and treat this guy because obviously what he just did just took him out."

Issei groaned some more, going in the fountain to grab the mysterious alien man's stuff and walked out, following right behind Roy. 

Cris watched the whole thing, his eyes darkened as he saw Roy put the man safely in his car, "Venus, set me a course for the homebase. It seems I need to speak with a certain _someone_ about a _failed_ mission."

Synonyms for "in"


	4. 𝕿𝖍𝖗𝖊𝖊

**↣↢**

_"I'm giving this to you because I want you to protect it with your whole life."_

_"6 people who you will lead into victory and will fight by your side in defending the universe."_

_"You will lead them into victory."_

_**"You will lead them into victory."** _

Eris sat up straight as his breath hitched, heaving as if he was just saved from drowning. He looked around him, seeing that he was in a huge room by himself, a dark violet room with a long and wide window right next to him. He looked out as he saw the tall buildings from outside as well as the group of people walking, judging by the blue sky, Eris immediately knew he was no longer in Ocarina. 

He was on Earth. 

He didn't remember much except entering the portal from Aphelia to where he was now, his head was banging too much for him to even try to remember. Then he remembered that he brought the chest with the runestones inside, looking around for them in the room. When he didn't spot them he removed his cotton covers, trying to get up from the bed but an intense amount of pain hit him soon as he got up. 

He rubbed his head, "G-god, why the hell does my head hurt so bad?"

Memories flashed back and forth as he tried to regain himself, but every time he tried, it was in vain completely. He just pulled himself back in bed, breathing hard as he squeezed his eyes shut, starting to sweat. 

He heard the door open, looking over to see nothing but a fuzzy figure of a man walking towards him. Eris began to panic, "S-stand back!"

"Hey," He said, their voice sounding familiar, "Hey, calm down buddy, I'm just here to give you another rag for your forehead."

Eris groaned as he felt the bed sink, assuming the mysterious man took a seat next to him, "You might have a fever after falling in water and sleeping right after," He said as he urged Eris to lay back, "Just relax your body a little and let the medication hit you-"

"Ch-chest," Eris breathed out, "What did you do with my chest?"

"You mean your black treasure chest? It's downstairs," The man replied, his tone soft and comforting, "All your stuff is downstairs for when you're ready and well. Right now you need to get some rest so you can rebuild your strength. I'm sure you used a heavy dose of it when you were doing whatever you were doing."

Eris got sleeper as he felt the wet warm rag on his forehead, his eyelids hooding as he looked at the brunette who was reassuring him. As his vision cleared up, he finally looked into the eyes of the man before him, giving him a small smile. 

His eyes widened as he recognized him, jumping up, "It's YOU! YOU _DID_ FOLLOW ME HERE!"

The man stood, "I-I don't know what you're talking about-"

"YOU DESTROYED MY HOME AND KILLED MY MOTHER!" The shirtless prince exclaimed as he ran towards the brunette with his fist raised, punching him hard as _fuck_ in the face which took him out the room.

Eris followed where the brunette had gone, seeing his body laying out in the hall. The brunette's eyes widened as he saw Eris coming towards him again, jumping up to kick him in the stomach, but he got up before he even could. 

"HEY NOW!" The brunette exclaimed, "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but can you at least give me a moment to explain myself?"

"There's nothing you can explain you monster," Eris said, getting in a fighting stance as he balled his fist, allowing it to glow a fiery light purple, "You killed my mother and enslaved my people. You _destroyed_ my home and everything I lived for. You're nothing but an evil soldier who works for Lord Zeus and wants to see everyone fail."

The brunette was now _incredibly_ confused, holding his hands up, "O-okay...now you're definitely confusing me for someone else. I don't know what...or _where_ you're from but I'm not who you think I am. I'm a billionaire inventor named Roarian Lee straight from Queens, New York- I-I don't know anything about you, or where you came from, o-or....Lord Zeus-"

Eris's glare darkened as he pulled his fist back, "LIAR-"

"IT'S THE TRUTH!" Roy exclaimed, covering himself, "It's the _truth_!"

Eris looked the man up and down as he saw him shield himself from whatever was coming himself. Then Eris slowly put his fist down, his purple flames extinguishing as he remained cautious. 

"So," He said, looking confused, "You're _not_ here to kill me and take the runestones of sin?"

"No," Roy said, loosening up as he saw Eris put his fist down, "I don't even know what those are."

Eris hummed, loosening up slightly, "Then....why do you look so familiar?" He said as he walked up to Roy nonchalantly. 

Roy raised his eyebrows as he saw the man about his height, _just a bit inches shorter_ , touch his face, cupping his cheeks as he studied him, "Seriously, your features are so familiar, I feel like I've seen you before somewhere."

"Welp, I definitely-" Roy began, pulling Eris's hands off his face, "I _definitely_ would've remembered seeing you if that was the case."

Eris widened his eyes as he looked at the man some more, his face getting uncomfortably close to Roy's as Roy started to blush embarrassingly, "OKAY!" Roy exclaimed, pushing him away as he held his shoulders, "I'm glad you're finally comfortable around me and trying _not_ to kill me but I need you _not_ to be all up in my face like that."

"O-oh-" 

"I have this _thing_ where I hate people getting too close to my face," Roy stated, "It's something that built up from my childhood. I'm also not big on physical contact either," He said, releasing Eris's shoulders, "Sorry I'm being a bit of a dick here."

Eris backed up a bit respectfully, "Sorry, sorry, you're fine. I'm just....well, I just woke up in some random man's bed after running away from a bunch of people killing my people so-" He said, stopping as he saw Roy looking at him weirdly. He blushed, clearing his throat, "I'm sorry, I'm not from around here so I'm a bit on edge."

"I've noticed," Roy replied, holding his hand out, "How about we start over, yeah? My name's Roarian Lee, billionaire inventor from Queens, New York. I'm 22 years old."

Eris took the man's hand, smiling, "Eris Lexicon, son of King Hades Lexicon of Aphelia. I just turned 20 today and I was going to be crowned king but....a lot of unfortunate stuff happened."

Roy hummed, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I _would_ say that I don't believe you and call you fucking insane. But after what I just saw and what you just displayed I guess I kinda sorta believe you."

"It's fine," Eris replied as he walked away from him, "You don't have to believe me because I'm not going to be here for long. I just came here to escape from Zeus and his men but now that I'm feeling a little bit better, I can grab my stuff and go back out there. I just need a portal and I'm good."

"O-oh," Roy said, sounding a bit saddened at that as he followed him in the room he was previously in, "Wait- did you just say you're going _back_ to that place? I thought you were trying to escape from that place?"

"I was," Eris began to say, looking out the window, "But I can't just sit here while my people are getting captured and possibly tortured. Especially my father- he's still out there," He said, placing his hand on his chest, "They already took my mother....I can't let them take anyone else."

Roy flattened his lips at that, sighing, "Well, I'm sorry that's happened to you. And as much as I'm up for overthrowing the _kings_ of places, I still think you should rest. At least collect your strength well enough before you go out fighting otherwise they'll take you out with ease."

Eris looked over at him, crossing his arms as he hooded his eyes, "What makes you so sure?"

"Well, I've fought bad guys before," Roy said, looking down at his hands, "And my father always taught me how it's okay to not always grind it out. Do as much as you can in one go and make sure you're well rested in the process. Even though, I don't know how to take my own advice- I'm always working and fighting."

"That's pretty hypocritical of you."

" _I know_ ," Roy sheepishly replied as if he was getting scolded. 

Eris looked over at him, seeing his head hanging down. He sighed, "But I guess I can recharge myself a little bit. Perhaps find a portal so I can have a way to get back home. You don't happen to have a portal that takes you to Ocarina, do you?"

"I-" Roy began to say, furrowing his eyebrows as he slowly lifted his head, "Wait....did you say Ocarina?"

Eris nodded, "Yes, that is the planet I am from."

Roy looked at him, confusing Eris with his somewhat angrily focused glance. Then the man got up, walking out the room as he mumbled to himself countlessly. Eris raised an eyebrow as he followed him out the room, seeing him go downstairs and walk around his big house. 

The prince looked around in awe at how huge Roy's house was, almost as if it was a castle but just the Earth version of a castle. 

"Sir," Eris heard, which startled him, "Mr. Hyoudou is back with food."

"Let him in Julian," Roy replied, looking over as he saw Eris slowly walking around, confused and dazed. He stopped pacing for a moment, "Um, I'm sorry, that's my A. I Julian. He kinda controls my whole house."

"Oh," Eris began, loosening up a bit more, "No worries. Um....where did you say my stuff was?"

Roy pointed towards the kitchen island, "It's all over there dried and ready for you to take. I'm gonna head downstairs and see what I can do about a portal to um-"

"Ocarina-"

"That! Right," Roy said, excusing himself, "If you need anything, ask Julian!"

"Oh," Eris let out as he looked around the house some more. He looked at the visible family portrait of Roy and his family, recognizing the younger version of Roy along with another boy who was taller with darker curly brown hair. 

Eris walked closer as he saw the man behind them with his hands on both boy's shoulders. The prince cocked his head to the side, squinting his eyes as he slowly started to recognize the man in the picture with the light brown blondish hair. 

His eyes widened, "No way...is that-"

"Oh wow," Eris heard, jumping as he turned around seeing a tall blonde before him. He was holding two bags of food as he set them down on the kitchen island slowly, "Woah there...calm down before you go crazy and start using your weird alien magic on me."

"I-" Eris started to say, furrowing his eyebrows slightly, "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me," Issei said, darting what looked like a breakfast sandwich at the boy, "I'm a fucking secret agent but that don't mean I won't kick an alien's ass."

Eris looked at the food in the man's hand then back at him. He snickered, "Is that a sandwich?"

Issei looked at the sandwich in hand as he heard the prince slightly laugh a little bit more, "Trust me, I'm no alien nor am I here to attack you. I'm just resting a little while your friend Roy helps me get back home. He says he might help build me a portal to my planet so I can help my people."

"Well ain't that nice," Issei said, straightening himself out, "So you are an alien."

"I'm not an alien, I just said-"

"Ah-ah! You said you're from another planet, thus making you an alien."

"But I-"

"I rest my case!" Issei said, biting into his sandwich as he pulled out a hashbrown for himself. 

Eris watched him as he dug in Roy's kitchen, looking at him weirdly as he watched his actions. Then Eris sighed, walking in the kitchen to take a seat, looking at his belongings that were a bit dirty but still in good condition. His main concern was the chest that seemed to be unharmed, opening it to reveal to him the 6 regalia stones that were still intact and glowing. 

He sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, the seven deadly sins are safe."

"7?" He heard Issei ask behind him, "That looks like 6."

"Well it's 7," Eris said, taking one out of his pocket, "These are the stones that some very powerful heroes used to save my planet from evils such as Zeus. They each took one stone and called themselves the Seven Deadly Sins when they came together. However, they weren't able to get the job done, and well...they separated."

Issei hummed as he took a seat next to Eris, "Where are they now?"

Eris shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. My father said they all disappeared years ago and he hasn't seen them since. But I have seen pictures of them before and-" He looked at Issei as the man chewed on his sandwich, raising his eyebrows, "You actually look like one of them."

"I do?" Issei asked, now intrigued as Eris nodded. 

"You just like Sinbad, sin of sloth. My father used to say that King Sinbad was a....a rather _cheeky_ young fellow, king of pirates all over. He actually managed to conquer the seven seas and was adored by every woman he came across."

Issei let out an airy laugh, "Sounds like me. I feel like I would conquer the seven seas and lead a whole army of fucking pirates," He said, grinning at the thought, "Damn, matter of fact, I would make a _sexy_ ass pirate captain."

Eris chuckled lightly, digging in the chest to find the picture his father left inside. When he finally pulled it out, he showed it to Issei who looked at it excitedly. However, Issei's smile slowly faded as he looked at the faces of the people on the people, especially one man in particular. 

"Where did you get this?" Issei asked, his tone less playful than before. 

"My father left it in this chest after many years," Eris explained, sighing as he looked at it, "He looks at this picture a lot because it reminds him of good times."

Issei took the picture as he got a closer look at it, looking right at his father, "My dad said that this picture was taken at some weird comic con he went to when he was my age. He said all the people in this picture lost contact with him."

Eris raised an eyebrow, "Well that's strange.....only know him as King Sinbad of Voltaren. This picture was taken months before he fought Zeus and disappeared along with King Poseidon, Sorceror Apollo, Empress Evelynn, and Queen Raiden."

"Yeah," Issei said, giving Eris the picture back, "I'm sure those are two different people. My father ain't no damn king, _that's_ for sure."

"What do you mean?"

Issei opened his can of ginger ale as he leaned on the island, "Let's just say my dad and I have never been close with each other. He's always running away to chase after shit and made me grow up with all types of stress and shit on my shoulders. He was always hard on me and pushed me to be the _best_ of the best, but being the _best_ made me feel like an asshole."

Eris leaned on the island top as well as Issei went on, "As a kid, I grew up without someone properly leading me in the right direction. Even my mother was hard on me because I never got the top grades as my little sister does. They literally favor her while I'm just stuck in the mud trying to get through high school. If it wasn't for Roy, I'd probably still be stuck somewhere doing something fucked up."

"Like...." Eris began, looking at the blonde, "Something illegal?"

Issei hummed and nodded, "And probably worse than that."

"Well, I'm sure you're a good person," Eris replied, giving the man a flattened smile, "I'm sure you've always been a good person deep down. If you just keep that in mind and live life by doing things that make you happy you shouldn't have to worry about what anyone thinks of you. As my father always told me, be the best you that you can be."

The blonde hummed approvingly of that, looking over at Eris, "Gee, thanks alien dude. My name's Issei by the way."

Eris sighed at the alien mention again, nodding his head along, "Eris, and I'm not an alien."

**↣↢**

The Olympians finished caging the last Aphelian they could find before packing up the ships and leaving Aphelia. The guards kept count of everyone who was locked up, locking them in laser shield protected cages so they couldn't make any attempt to escape. The other guards were searching all over Hades' empire for what they were sent for, but everyone seemed to be out of luck.

"General Diana," One of the guards said, running up to a woman wearing silver shining armor, "We've looked everywhere but there's still no sight of the runestones of sin."

"Keep looking," Diana ordered, "Hades hid those stones and hid them _well_. Tear this entire empire apart if you have to. We're not going anywhere until those stones are found and kept captive."

The guard bowed in response, running off to retrieve them along with all the others. Meanwhile, on the other side of the ballroom, other royals and party guests were being held captive against their own will. Hades being one of them, left in the center on his knees and his hands behind his back as he hung his head.

Diana had been too busy monitoring the guards and informing Zeus' fleet of the invasion to pay him any mind just yet, so she left him in the hands of someone else. 

_The captian_.

Hades looked from the corner of his eye as he saw the buffer guard he fought from earlier, seeing him dust off his gun as he watched over everyone else. Then his red velvet eyes darted in Hades' direction as he saw the man glare at him. 

"Y-you've...." He began to say, turning his head, "You've got no _shame_ , do you? You don't realize how damaging this is for me...f-for you?" The man gave him a blank stare as Hades' tone weakened, "A-all that fighting we've done together for years....all that meant nothing to you?"

The captian just ignored his cries, looking back down at his gun as he cleaned it off. Hades grew pissed as he tried his hardest not to cry, "You storm in my castle, hurt and enslave my people, make me lose my son.....all this when you could've just _left_ me like the others did."

The man stood as he ran towards the captian, "WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME MELIODAS?"

A few other guards saw the action and attempted to run towards Hades. Diana held up her hand to stop them in response, shaking her head as she looked over to see the captain just standing there. 

_Meliodas_.

Hades' legs eventually gave out as he fell on his knees right in front of him, sobbing at Meliodas' feet, unable to stand up and fight because he was too weak. He was always too weak when it came to facing the ones he cared about. Even when fighting Zeus back then, he could never hurt the man no matter what he did. Hades always had so much sympathy for those he sought close to him....and that was his greatest weakness. 

_That's_ what made him weaker than the others. 

Meliodas came down to his level, lifting Hades' face by his chin as he looked into his bloodshot red eyes. He removed the mask off his lips as he looked at him with an emotionless glare, "I don't want anything from you. _Not_ anymore."

Hades' eyes widened at that as the man pulled his fist back, punching him away violently. 

"Your majesty!" 

"Arty-" Meter hushed, holding the man back, "Don't. Let's not get involved."

"B-but the king-"

"Stand BACK!" One of the Olympian guards shouted, darting an electric spear at everyone who scooted back in fear, "Stand BACK! I said stand BACK!"

Hades coughed up a heavy amount of blood as he looked up, seeing Meliodas coming right towards him as he kneed him harshly in the face. As the king fell back, he was pulled up by Meliodas himself who held him up by choking him, his grip tightening every second. 

He looked over at the Aphelians as he showed them Hades in his fated state, "This is what _happens_ when you try to play the hero. You get beat and executed by Lord Zeus himself," He announced as he tossed Hades on the ground as if he was a doll, "Anyone who disobeys the law and Lord Zeus _will_ be punished severely. Take that deeply into account."

With that, Meliodas took one last look at the crippled old man before turning away from him, leaving him beaten and senseless. Hades just watched him leave, the tears in his eyes making his vision fuzzy, but he could still see it all. 

He could still _feel_ his heart crumble. 

"Is there any sign of the stones?" Meliodas asked Diana, "I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"And we will," Diana said, sighing as she crossed her arms, "So far there hasn't been any sight of them. The guys are downstairs now trying to search for the prince but we haven't seen him either. I'm pretty sure he took a ship somewhere and has the stones," She looked over at Hades, "And we need to keep him alive until we find them."

Meliodas nodded, "Understood. Let me know when you need me."

"I can assure you I won't," Diana tsked lightly, "Just because you're my father's soldier and no longer fighting against him doesn't mean I trust you. So I can _assure you_ , if there's a problem, I'll be handling it on my own."

"Of course," Meliodas spoke, bowing respectfully, "My apologies general."

Diana's lip slightly twitched as she rolled her eyes, not saying another word. She saw one of her guards ran towards her abruptly, "General!" He said, bowing afterward, "Your father has arrived. He wishes to speak with you and-" The guard looked over at Meliodas as the man widened his eyes. 

Both of them followed the guard as they walked out of the castle. Diana's eyes widened as she recognized the ship before her very eyes, how royal and gorgeous it looked but how _dark_ it was. She swallowed hard as her steps got a bit slower, entering the ship as the doors opened for her and Meliodas slowly. 

She walked through the huge ship, entering the main control throne room as she saw a bunch of Olympian guards setting the ship up as well as going through a few things. Then they all finally noticed Diana's appearance, all of them bowing in unison. 

"Greetings Princess Diana Cellion," They all said as Diana just eyed all of them weirdly, nodding awkwardly in response. 

Meliodas leaned towards her, whispering, "Well _that's_ not creepy."

She sighed, hooding her eyes, "When you're the daughter of Lord Zeus, trust me, you get used to it."

"Didi!" She heard a familiar squeal, looking up in the balcony area to see who it was.

It was a slightly taller woman with long violet hair, a white streak going down the middle. She wore a black crop top with sheer mesh lantern sleeves with black leggings and long black boots. She hopped on the top of the balcony fence with ease, only to jump down and land heroically. The guards all applauded her as she took it all in, giggling to herself while bowing.

"Greetings Princess Morgan Cellion."

Morgan took in their praises until she looked over at Diana. The older princess excitedly ran right towards the general, hugging her tightly as Diana winced in discomfort. 

"Oh, dearest little sister! I've missed you so much!" She squealed in delight as she pulled herself away, "Oh I hope those nasty ass Aphelians didn't leave a scratch on you. I know you like to kick ass but you don't gotta look dirty doing so-"

"I'm _fine_ , Morgan," Diana scoffed a bit as she pushed her older sister's hands away, "I'm _fine_. It wasn't that hard anyway, I rarely got a scratch."

Morgan hummed, "Wasn't that hard? Then...that means you have the stones, right?"

Diana flattened her lips, "I...I um-"

"No, she doesn't."

Meliodas, Diana, Morgan, and all the guards looked forward as the two people had walked into the room. The guards all got down on one knee as they approached Diana, Meliodas, and Morgan. 

One of them was a man with icy blue hair wearing a gray suit, walking up to them rather pissed. The other man had long black hair in a low ponytail, wearing an all white suit with an unreadable expression. But Diana already knew what was coming as they both approached her, trying to keep her cool. 

Instead, she bowed respectfully, "Master Venus," She said to the icy blue haired man. She looked over at the man with the long black hair nervously, "F-father-"

"You had _one_ job," Venus scoffed, " _One_ fucking job and that was to retrieve the goddamn regalia runestones-"

"I understand that," Diana stated, "Believe me, my men and I are looking for them all around Aphelia and inside Hades kingdom."

"We're also looking for the whereabouts of his son as well," Meliodas spoke as Venus and Zeus snapped their heads at him, "We believe that he got on a ship and took them away, your majesty. As of right now, there is no sight of him or the stones."

Zeus raised an unconvinced eyebrow, looking at them both, "Is that so?"

Both of them nodded, nervous of the icy silence that started to build up between the conversation. Diana could feel her anxiety rise from within, taking deep breaths through her nose as she tried not to sweat during the harsh silence. 

The _violent_ silence.

"Tell me then," Zeus said, his tone chill, deep, and _dark_ , "Why did I see the son of King Hades on _Earth_ with the regalia stones in hand?"

Meliodas was going to question him, had Zeus not already gripped the man's neck tightly before he could even respond. Diana widened her eyes, "F-father-"

"Are you trying to undermine me _again_ , little brother?" Zeus replied, glaring at the man before him, "We all know what happened all those years ago when you _thought_ you could defeat me, and look where you ended up."

"Z-Zeus-"

"This time I won't spare you," The man's hand started to darken as his eyes glowed red, "This time, I'll _surely_ kill you."

"The captain had nothing to do with the prince's escape!" Diana exclaimed, attempting to stop her father from killing Meliodas. He looked over at her as she went on, "King Hades had already given his son the stones and they were already planning his escape. It was all completely under our noses father, please understand."

Venus tsked, "Understand what? That you completely _failed_ to retrieve the stones and capture Hades' son? He was your only target the _moment_ he took those fucking stones right under your nose," He turned to Zeus, "I told you we should've never made a _woman_ , let alone your own daughter,a general."

"Well I believe her," Morgan said as they all looked at her. She wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders, resting her chin on her, "And Hades' son wasn't the target, it was just Hades and the stones. She had no idea Hades and his son was going to undermine her, which was bad on her part but this _was_ her first try. Cut her a bit of slack."

"What _slack_? She _failed_ -"

"But she has Hades as prisoner," Morgan corrected, grinning, "Therefore, she didn't fail. She finished one half of her mission. All she needs to do is head to Earth, kill Hades son, and retrieve the stones."

Diana looked at Venus who was still pissed off as he looked to Zeus. The man looked at Diana, seeing the slight fear in her eyes but notice her try to cover it up the best she could with a stern glare. Then he looked at Meliodas, wanting to tighten his grip but had no reason to because Morgan was right. 

Technically, she _did_ complete her mission, only part of it.

Zeus released Meliodas as he fell to the ground, coughing harshly, "Finishing 1 half of the plan was _not_ the plan. However, I will not penalize you, this will be your first warning."

Venus widened his eyes, "SIRE-"

"As general, it is your _duty_ to stay on top of things," Zeus explained, his tone not changing as he approached Diana, "You must complete your job and do everything it takes to complete it. I don't care if it kills you- everything is on the line when you're out there fighting for our legacy."

"Yes sir."

"You joined my army so that means you accepted everything that came with it," Zeus said as he looked down at her with his darkened hooded eyes, "And that meant that you must complete your duty by any means _necessary_. If it's not complete, then you might as well not even consider yourself my child."

Diana swallowed hard as she hung her head down, taking in her father's lecture, "Yes sir. I promise I'll do everything in my power to retrieve the stones. I won't let you down-"

" _No_ ," Zeus corrected, lifting up the girl's chin as he made her look deep into his eyes. His glare darkened, "You _won't_."

Morgan rested her hand on her father's wrist, looking at him with a more assertive expression, "Dad, c'mon now. She's your daughter, not one of your ragdoll soldiers."

Zeus released his harsh grip on Diana's chin, turning his back to them all as he walked out with Venus beside him. 

"Venus," He said as the icy blue haired man straightened himself quickly, standing in one place, "Prepare a portal ship for the general and her army," He ordered as Venus's eyes widened in response.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "W-wait what? Why am I preparing a ship for her when her mission is here-"

"She has a new mission," Zeus turned, facing them all again as his eyes fixated on Diana, "She's going to Earth to bring me Hades' son and the stones."

Diana's eyes almost popped, as did Meliodas' as they looked at each other then back at him. Zeus raised an eyebrow, "I hope there isn't a problem."

"There isn't."

"No, there's no problem."

Zeus watched them both kneel as he lifted his chin high, "Good because you've caused me enough problems by losing him. Lucky for you, I've sent some men down to hold down the people who took Hades' son away. I don't need any more problems going south, do you two understand?"

"Yes sir," Both Diana and Meliodas replied in unison. 

Zeus darted his eyes towards Morgan, "Let's go. We're already late for our plane flight with Junghan in California."

The violet haired princess oohed as she followed her father out of the main control room. She stopped as she saw Diana slowly rise up, walking towards her, "Don't worry about him Didi, you've totally got this."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Morgan but-"

"Princess _Morgan_ ," Venus scoffed from afar, " _Today_."

Morgan rolled her eyes, sticking her middle finger as the man groaned. She turned back to Diana, smiling, "Don't worry Didi, you've got this."

Diana nodded as her sister gave her one more bright smile before walking away from her in a cheerful manner. Meliodas raised an eyebrow, "Has she always been that...cheerful?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Diana replied as she turned away, walking off the ship as Meliodas followed behind her. 

**↣↢**

"Julian! Julian! Julian, let me in!"

"I apologize Sir Micah, but Mr. Lee has not given me the okay to let you in just yet."

Micah groaned angrily, "I am his fucking _brother_! Plus, he needs to fucking explain himself as to why he's showing up all over the fucking news."

"That information is classified Sir Micah. My apologies."

The curly brunette just turned away as he placed his hands on his head, turning away from the door. He started walking towards his car, "First, you ignore my calls now you're showing up on the news as an alien-abductor-whatever the fuck."

Micah put his face in his hands as he sighed, pulling his hair back, "Dear god, Roy I can't save you from this one."

"So are you gonna stop trying to break into my house?"

Micah turned sharply as he saw Roy leaning on the arch of his door, arms crossed with an unconvinced eyebrow raised, "You're marked as an unwanted guest, just so you know."

"Oh fuck that bullshit," Micah hissed as he stormed in, "You've got a lot of fucking explaining to do right now-"

"Look, I know and I'm sorry," Roy replied as he closed his door, "I'm sorry for going against what you said last night about laying low."

"I-" Micah began, stopping himself as his eyebrows furrowed. Roy raised his in response, "Wait is that...is that _not_ what you came to yell at me for? I honestly thought your ass had a tracker on me or sum-"

"What the fuck-" Micah began, but covered his face to stop himself from spazzing out, "Okay, we'll get to that shit later. Right now, I'm trying to figure out why the fuck you're all over the news getting called an alien kidnapper."

Roy raised an eyebrow, "W-wait what?"

"It's true!" The men turned as they looked in the living room to see Issei and Eris sitting on the couch with breakfast sandwiches in their hands, "The news has been calling you an alien buster and making jokes about you all morning. Shit is fucking priceless."

Roy and Micah walked towards the living room as Issei turned the TV up, _"-and no one really knows what caused the explosion or strange outburst. All everyone seems to know really is that a strange man fell from the sky and crashed into the fountain in the middle of Times Square. Here is what some of them had to say-"_

_"I was fucking driving my car and next thing I know my daughters are like 'DADDY DADDY LOOK! IT'S A STAR!' and I'm thinkin' their crazy cuz' it's daytime. Next thing I know, there's all these big stormy rainclouds in the sky and some man just magically fell out of the sky!"_

_"It was crazy as fuck, lemme tell y'all! I was right there when he crashed and lifted up- but girl, that man looked sexy as fuck."_

_"I was wiping down tables when I saw a big splash from outside. Next thing you know, everyone's taking pictures of this gorgeous ass man sitting in the fountain. He looked confused as if he wasn't from here."_

_"That boy is an alien! THE ALIENS ARE COMIN'! THEY'RE GONNA KILL US ALL!"_

_"When he fell down from the sky it was so shocking, but then I think his boyfriend came to help him out or something because they were staring hella hard at each other."_

_"ALIENS!"_

_"There was nothing weird about it, I honestly thought it was cool until he started using his powers to make us all cry."_

"This is...." Eris began as he slowly cocked his head to the side, " _Interesting_? Have people from Earth always been this curious yet so...stupendous?"

Issei shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, more or less. But hey, least you got some bitches on ya dick- and all you had to do was fall out of the sky."

Eris looked at the man worryingly as Roy just shook his head, sighing in response. Micah darted his direction at Eris as his eyes almost popped, "You brought him _HERE_?"

"I had no _choice_ Micah," Roy hissed, hushing the man, "It was either that or let the fucking FBI come and abduct him. And you know your little military friends don't like to play nice when it comes to talking to foreigners _kindly_."

Eris turned to Micah as he sighed, "Here you go _again_ getting your ass involved in more shit you don't need to get your ass involved in. This is why I'm always pulling you out of shit because you don't understand how _fucked_ you are."

Roy furrowed his eyebrows as he faced his brother, "Oh so now all of a sudden you're my _hero_?"

"Woah there," Issei tried to say to break the fight, coming in between the two before the argument got any more heated, "Let's not get in any more deep shit guys. Let's all just take deep breaths and _breathe_."

Micah looked at Roy as Roy looked back at him, both of them pulling away as they looked away from each other. Eris watched the whole thing, confused as to why the two were even fighting in the first place. Especially with Micah being Roy's brother, which he assumed, he figured they should've been a bit nicer to each other. 

But judging by their actions, he figured their relationship was a little _strained_. 

Roy crossed his arms, "Did you just come over here to tell me to sit down and wait around while I let the _government_ deal with my _own_ fucking problems?"

"No," Micah said, turning to face him, "You know it isn't like that Roy-"

"And just when I was going to consider letting you in on this whole thing," Roy said as he went on, "Just when I was going to _finally_ open up and take your advice for once....you pull that fucking big brother card and underestimate me like you always do. Admit it, you don't trust my judgment and just like everyone else you just expect me to fail."

"Roy, it's not like that-"

"Because I'm the _younger_ brother and you're the big shot older brother who got into the army and is making all this money and making the family proud. I'm DOING all I fucking can Micah and this is what I _love_ to do-"

"I _know_ -"

"Then WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT-"

"I JUST-!" Micah began, stopping himself as he looked into Roy's eyes. Looking deeply, seeing nothing but the younger boy who grew up following him, wanting to be just like him. 

The younger boy who used to look up to his brother so much more than anyone, only to grow up on his own path. And now it was _Micah_ who wanted to follow him and watch him fight for what he believed in. He knew deep down how strong Roy was and what he was truly capable of doing.

He just-

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Micah finally said, his voice weak as he sighed, "I just....I can't lose another one. I've already lost my best friend because he thought he could fight a war he couldn't handle....Roy, I can't lose you too."

Roy looked at the man as he flattened his lips slightly. Silence waved in the living room as Eris and Issei looked at both men, waiting for one of them to say something. Eris just studied Roy's expressions closely, wanting him to accept his brother's apology. 

But judging by Roy's body language, it seemed as if he was contemplating just that. 

Unfortunately, there was an unsuspecting knock at the door. The men all looked towards the front doors then back at each other, confused about who it could've been. 

"Sir," Julian said, "There are some unidentified guests at your doorstep dressed in what looks like FBI gear."

Roy widened his eyes, glaring instantly at Micah who held his hands up in defense, "I-it's not my call, I swear. I'm in the military _not_ the FBI-"

"Okay _and_?" Issei said, sticking his head out as he continued eating his sandwich, "The fuck is the difference?"

Micah furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the blonde, "Are you...are you seriously fucking eating a McDonald's breakfast sandwich while the FBI is at the door?"

Issei just nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, "Aye, you're the one that came busting in the house."

"Julian," Roy called out, "Show me who's at the door."

"Of course sir," Julian complied, showing the man a screen of the men who were standing by the doorstep. Roy furrowed his eyebrows as he analyzed them, trying to put faces to names but he wasn't getting anything.

 _"FBI,"_ The man in the front with brown hair said as he knocked, _"Open the door Roarian Lee, you're under suspect of holding captive a terrorist."_

"Wow," Eris let out, "First it's alien and now I'm a terrorist."

Issei turned to look himself and his eyes widened slightly as he recognized one of the men on the screen, "Wait a damn minute....who's that guy in the front at the door?"

"You know him?" Roy asked, turning to face the screen, "Julian, give me the front camera."

The A.I complied once more as he gave the men the front view of the man at the door. Issei looked at him closely, trying to figure out where he had seen him from but nothing was clicking. His voice _and_ face just seemed so _familiar_.

"What could they possibly want?" Eris asked as they all looked at him, "It's not like I've caused any harm to anyone at all. I'm just trying to get to safety so Lord Zeus and his men won't come looking for me."

"Well I hate to break it to you buddy but you actually caused a _lot_ of harm," Micah replied, "You shot a really huge purple wave of energy that shut most of the government communications down. Not only that, you put a lot of people in a state of pain and shock. A lot of my tech guys are kinda still traumatized."

Eris's eyes widened in fear, "I-I...wh-what?"

"You didn't know?" Roy asked, seeing Eris look towards him, "You did it when you thought I was some guy trying to kill you and it's what drained you completely."

"I-"

The man banged harder on the door, _"Open up Roarian Lee or we will use abrupt force!"_

"This is fucking insane," Issei scoffed, glaring at Micah, "They can't come in here without a warrant, tell them to back off!"

Micah furrowed his eyebrows, "I can't do that! Once again, I'm in the _military_ , not the fucking secret service. Only the president is allowed to tell them to back off, otherwise, they're allowed to bust in."

"We can't let those fuckers in here!" Issei snapped, looking at Roy, "Roy....all of our missions and files are in here. If they go through all that shit, you can kiss that Monte Cristo mission goodbye."

Micah's eyes widened once more as he looked over at Roy, "You went _into_ the Monte Cristo files?"

Roy glared at Issei, who poked his lips out as he let out a small _oops_ in response. The man looked around him, trying to figure out what to take or what move to make before they came busting through his doors. He knew he couldn't run, they would count him as a runaway criminal and risk Micah possibly losing his job. 

But he couldn't stay here nor could he turn himself in, that was the _last_ thing he wanted. 

_He couldn't go back...he couldn't_ -

"Go," They all heard Eris say as he stepped up, "They're clearly here for me."

"Eris you-"

"Sir, I have prepared your escape Jeep whenever you're ready to leave downstairs," Julian replied as the men outside started to bust down the door. 

Roy looked at Eris who just nodded at him, "Grab my stuff and go downstairs. I will join you when I'm finished with this."

"Welp, I'm not staying up here," Issei saluted the man out as he started to make a run for it, grabbing all of Eris's stuff as Micah sighed, following behind him. 

Roy looked over at Eris as he saw the man prepare himself for what was going to come out the door, taking the runestone out that rested in his pocket. With that, Roy stepped back, with every little step, he made sure to keep his eyes directly on Eris. Eris's body glowed light purple as he flexed his muscles, preparing for what was on the other side of the door. 

" _Woah_ ," Roy whispered to himself as he watched, still slowly backing away.

The man outside the door sighed, "Looks rich boy ain't budging," He turned to the men behind him, "Boys, you know what to do."

"Yes sergeant JR," The boys said as they all pulled the huge bulldozer back, rushing up to Roy's doors in an attempt to break it down. They did it several times until the door finally showed signs of breaking open. 

JR hummed in satisfaction as he got ready to walk in- but his ears twitched as he heard a jet nearby. The man sighed, turning around to see the silver private jet make its way down to Earth. Before it did however, a woman had forced the door open, jumping down before the jet could land. 

All the men looked at the melanin woman with the white buzzcut in awe, seeing her walk out with a lightning-shaped rainbow sword in her hand with a gold handle. 

She wore long black pants and boots with silver wing decals, a black blouse outlined in silver with a long back and gray inside. Her sleeves were silver, pointed pauldrons that stand of their own accord. She also wore a thin black metal crown with two wings on each side, and solid, silver arm cuffs that went up to her elbows. 

She approached JR as the man raised an eyebrow, "So what, the old man couldn't trust me to do this alone so he sent another magical alien to do it for me?"

"Step aside," Diana ordered, "You don't know what it is that you're dealing with."

JR held his hand out, stopping her, "Well this is _my_ mission. So whatever's in there, I'm gonna take care of it _myself_."

"Just take care of the _humans_ ," Diana scoffed as she pushed him back, "I will take care of the boy and his case of jewels. Now stay out of my way."

"As if I'm gonna take orders from a fucking _woman_ -"

"No, but you _are_ gonna take orders from _me_ ," JR heard, turning around as he saw a man, a _bigger_ and buffer man, with red velvet hair in a bun as his sides were faded. He glared at him, "Now _move_."

JR tsked under his breath, stepping back as he allowed Diana to approach the house. The woman held the sword up to her as she closed her eyes. She recited the spell in her head as the sword started to glow. The men all looked in awe as Diana waved it around, aiming it _directly_ at the door as she busted it open with no trouble at all. 

As she opened it, all of JR's men ran inside the house, searching for Roy and the others. Diana walked inside the house, her eyes setting down on the one person she was sent to look for. 

_Eris_ , "What are you doing here? Couldn't get enough of me so much that you had to follow me here?"

"More likely than you think," Diana scoffed, pointing her sword at the boy as she got ready to blast him. Her blast _slowed_ as it approached Eris, causing her to look in confusion as Eris kept his eyes right on her. 

And without any trouble at all, Eris balled his fist, pulling it back as he punched the beam right back at Diana. The woman blocked the shot with her blade, running right towards Eris as he got himself ready for her. His body glowed as he shot flaming purple balls towards the woman, impressed by Diana's incredible speed. 

The woman jumped up with her sword in hand, getting ready to slash Eris but Eris had blocked it with his wrists, crossing them as his magic grew. 

"You don't know how to deal with that power," Diana grunted as she pushed further, "Surrender now and you won't suffer the consequences."

" _Never_ ," Eris refused as he pushed up, "Y-you hurt my father and killed my m-mother. As long as I'm standing, I'll _never_ back down!" 

Eris pushed the woman away as she fell back, using her sword to break her fall by stabbing it in the ground. The prince had stood up straight, ears twitching as he heard something on his left. He saw some of the men making their way downstairs so he used his power to pull them away, throwing them all out the window. As he began to make a wall that would block them from his friends, the man was hit with a harsh beam.

He looked over as he held his arm, seeing that it had been the buffer captain from earlier. His eyes widened in fear at the familiar face as he lowered his gun, "Surrender and put the wall down _now_."

"Y-you...." Eris let out as he started to remember, looking into the man's eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Y-you....you killed my mother."

"I did," Meliodas replied as Diana looked up at him. He prepped his gun as he lifted it up, "Now get ready to _join_ her."

Eris's expression turned from hurt to pure _rage_ as he raised his hands. They started to ignite once more as he stomped the ground, shaking the earth below him and creating that huge purple wave that overcame everyone. They all instantly weakened as everyone held their chests, eyes puffing up from the huge tears flowing out their eye sockets. 

Diana held on to her sword, looking forward as she saw Eris's eyes glow with his hands up as he made the wave stronger, levitating in the air. The woman's body began to grow weaker, but she stood her ground, gripping her sword tightly as she pulled it back. With all the strength in her, the woman shot an even bigger beam at the boy, _right_ in the center of his stomach. 

Eris yelled in agony as his waves grew weaker, his power over everyone gone. The prince fell from the air, falling harshly on the ground. 

Diana heaved as she slowly started to get up, Meliodas right beside her. She looked over at him as she breathed, not needing to exchange any words. Not like she needed to, he already knew what she was going to address.

She sharply turned away from him, walking towards his body as everyone else surrounding them started to get up. But she stopped, hearing the sound of an engine outside, looking around to see where it was coming from. Before she and anyone else knew it, a huge Jeep had crashed into the house where Eris had fallen, showing 3 men that were inside.

"Holy shit," Issei said, looking at Roy who was holding the wheel, "I didn't think that would actually work."

Meliodas looked inside, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the treasure chest in one of the men's hands, "Diana, the stones, they have them."

Diana turned her head in the direction of the Jeep, looking inside to see them resting in the hands of the man in the passenger seat. Her glare darkened as she lifted up her rainbow blade, waiting for it to glow. 

Micah widened his eyes, "Uhhh....her sword is GLOWING AND SHE'S STARING AT ME!"

"Issei, grab Eris and let's go," Roy ordered as Issei tried to escape the car. But the moment he tried to open the door, the men from the FBI were already shooting directly at it, causing him to groan as he closed his door, hiding in the back seat. 

He looked up, glaring at Micah, "Uh- lieutenant colonel, a little fucking HELP!"

"All those missions and you can't handle gunshots-"

"Not if it's fucking 60 MEN AGAINST ONE!"

"If Lola were here, she would-"

"God _fuck_ you _both_ ," Roy scoffed as he grabbed a gun, tossing once behind him and to his left as he started shooting at the men in front of him. Micah adjusted his, shooting at the men on his side as Issei jumped out of the car on the right door. 

Some men started to shoot their bullets at him, but Issei took them out, quickly grabbing Eris as he ran back towards the car. _Unfortunately_ , the man got shot right in the shoulders the moment he came towards the car. 

The man hissed as Roy stuck his head out, "C'mon Issei!" 

"Kinda _held_ up right now," Issei groaned, crawling back in the car as he shut the door. As he did, Roy finally pulled off, leaving them all. 

JR groaned, pulling out his walkie, "57, we've got a runaway target. Make sure you keep their eyes on-" 

The man stopped in the middle of his sentence as he was pushed away by Diana. She held her sword like a gun, lighting it up and shooting beams directly at the car. 

Micah looked from his mirror as he saw the beams coming their way, widening his eyes, "ROY! ON YOUR RIGHT!" 

Roy nodded as he swerved on the road, missing all the shots on his right. He tried to miss all of Diana's blasts the best he possibly could as Micah shouted which direction they were coming, pressing his foot on the gas as they moved faster and further away from the scene. 

Diana put her sword down slowly, looking at the car with her sharp glare, "Mel, start the jet up. We're following them."

"Woah woah!" JR said, trying to stop her as she kept walking, "You can't just _barge_ in on my mission and-"

" _You_ need to worry about the other men who stole those stones," Diana corrected, slapping his hand away, "Call back up, get all eyes on them- do something useful other than standing here and complaining to me. My job is with the Aphelian boy and those stones, it does not concern you or any of the other people of this petty planet."

JR held his tongue as the woman tsked, walking away, "Now _piss_ off."

Diana and meliodas left the house, leaving all the other men to look at JR for further instructions. He sighed, "Search this house and grab everything you can on this Roarian Lee son of a bitch. Get me everything you can on this guy-" JR stopped as he felt his phone buzz, pulling it out, " _What_?"

_"Did you secure the target as I asked? Cris is gonna be here any moment and I'm pretty sure he wants the job done."_

"Oh yeah _suuuure_ ," JR mockingly replied, "I _tried_ to grab the target but it seems our friend has sent down one of his magical guardians to do the job for me. But we would've had him if the Roarian bitch didn't get in the way."

_"Roarian? Roarian Lee?"_

"Yeah," JR said, picking up one of the files left on the floor. He cocked his head to the side, "What is it about this guy anyway? He's been all over the media about hacking into the government files and shit-"

_"Don't underestimate him. I tried to tell Cris that Roarian Lee has been the one interfering with most of our plans but he refuses to believe me. Look, just grab anything useful in his house that you can and report back to me. Leave the magic boy and stones to Cris's guard."_

"But-"

_"Just do it. After I'm done with Cris in California I expect you to report back to me. Keep a close eye on Roarian Lee and anyone else that may be close to him."_

JR sighed, "Alright," He said, ending the call as he looked out at the hole Roy had created with his Jeep. He squinted his eyes, "Who in the world _are_ you, Roarian Lee?"


	5. 𝕱𝖔𝖚𝖗

**↣↢**

Eris slowly opened his eyes, grunting a bit as he tried to figure out why he was moving. He looked up, seeing Issei right above him as he cleaned what looked like a gunshot wound.

Then the blonde looked down in his lap, seeing Eris's eyes slightly open, "Hey bud, welcome back to reality."

"Ugh, my head," Eris said, lifting up as he saw that they were moving, "How long have I been out?"

"For about an hour," Issei said, grabbing some bandages, "That chick with the sword shot you hard as fuck in the stomach so it's pretty understandable," He said, pointing to the huge ruby red lightning mark on Eris's stomach, "I would take it pretty easy when it comes to sitting up if I were you. Might not shit for weeks-"

" _Issei_ ," Roy scolded from the front, "You're gonna be fine Eris, you just need some treatment and we're gonna send you back home in no time."

"You..." Eris began, "You're still helping me? Even after all the trouble I've caused?"

Issei blew a raspberry as he finished wrapping himself up, " _Shiiiit_ , this? This ain't shit compared to the shit that we've been in literally all our lives. Roy's middle name is deadass danger like you literally have _no_ idea what we're capable of. We're practically superheroes."

"R-really?" Eris beamed, slowly smiling as Issei nodded, "Dude, I've almost died like 7 different times on missions and shit. You can ask Roy- OI! Roy, remember the one time I got kidnapped and took down all those hustlers from Miami?"

Roy shook his head, chuckling, "I'll never forget when you got your ass abducted even _after_ Lola saved you from falling. Somehow you managed to fall in the wrong fucking jet and got taken away. Good thing I have a tracker on those watches."

"Wait, what the fuck-" Issei's smile quickly faded as he looked down at the yellow watch around his wrist, taking it off as he noticed the glowing yellow light on the back. He hummed, "Wow, well played Roy, well played."

Micah sighed, shaking his head as Roy looked from the corner of his eye. He tsked, "What? Got a problem with me tracking my friends to see if they're okay?"

"I didn't even _say_ anything- look!" Micah began, holding his hand up in defense, "You're gonna get yourself in deep shit no matter how many times I scold you so I'm just done talking. Clearly, you think you can just outsmart the government-"

"Well as you can _see_ that's _exactly_ what the fuck I'm doing. Otherwise, they wouldn't even be after me the way they are now."

Issei hummed in agreement, "Yeah, he's got a point-"

"Shut the fuck up Issei."

" _You got it_."

Micah looked over at Roy, "Do you have no shame? How are you not scared of anything Roy? Surely your name is going to be all over the place as a runaway suspect. Not to mention, you've already been kept a close eye on because you've been hacking into the government files. The captain is _still_ on my ass about that shit too-"

"Well it's not my fault-"

"Actually-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up Issei."

Issei pointed at that, poking his lips out as he went back to tending Eris's bruises. Eris looked up front at the two men who were side-eyeing each other, the sharp tension getting worse between them as Roy kept driving. 

"Roy, I'm not trying to fight with you, okay?" Micah spoke, "I know a lot of people are going to be on your ass more than ever now and-"

"Micah, I don't give a single fuck about those people," Roy snapped, his hands gripping tightly on the wheel, "I know how to take care of myself. And I need you to stop acting like dad and _everyone else_ and have my fucking back for once, okay?"

Micah's eyes widened as the man went on, "Look, I know I'm always getting myself in shit. That's literally the _whole_ point, to get into everyone's faces about the real issues and reveal the fucking truth. The government is lazy and won't do shit about the real problems and you've seen firsthand how much they don't give a fuck about us."

"You mean-"

"Yes," Roy replied, his assertive tone fading as he sighed, "I mean mom."

"Roy, what happened to mom wasn't anyone's fault and it surely wasn't yours-"

"But I could've protected her," Roy said, sounding as if he was yelling at himself more than Micah, " _I_ could've prevented what happened to her. I could've stopped what happened to her on that plane if I was strong enough to save her....but I wasn't. A-and now she's..." The man tried to go on but his voice weakened, his grip on the wheel getting tighter as he tried to stop his tears. 

But he just sighed, slowing down as he made it to a red light. He looked at his hand and on the wheel, trying to focus and stop the memories from coming. But no matter how many therapy sessions he took, how many pills he took- nothing would get rid of them and the pain he felt.

Silence waved in the Jeep as the men stopped at the red light, waiting for it to turn green. Eris looked at Micah, then at Issei, and then at Roy. 

His eyes fixated right on Roy as he saw the man's frustration, literally feeling how angry he was. It was strange how much Roy worked to prove a point, not really trying to prove anything to anyone. And that was the thing, he wasn't trying to prove anyone....he was trying to prove himself. 

And even though they just met, Eris couldn't help but feel like they were so similar to each other.

"You are," Eris heard Issei start to sing as he looked out the window, "My _fireee_. My one, desireee-"

"What are you doing?" Eris asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Issei shrugged his shoulders, "Singing I Want It That Way by the Backstreet Boys. That's what you usually sing to break the ice."

"Oh," Eris said, looking away from the man as he looked down at his hands. 

Then-

"Believe, when I say," Issei looked over as he saw Eris looking down at his finger, singing with him, "I want it that way."

He looked over at Issei as the two of them shared a look, slowly smiling in unison.

"But we, are two worlds apart," They looked up in the front, seeing Micah slowly rocking his head side to side as he started singing, "Can't reach to- your heart. When you say, that I want it that way."

Roy's eyes widened as he looked over at his brother, seeing the man slowly smile and shrug his shoulders in response. The brunette on the wheel just snorted lightly, looking away as he looked in front of him.

Issei's smile widened as he went on, "Tell me _why_ -"

"Ain't nothin' but a heartache," Micah, Eris, and Issei all sang as Roy shook his head in response, trying his hardest not to let out a chuckle.

" _TELL_ me why-"

"Ain't nothin' but a mistake."

"C'mon Roy!" Issei chirped as they all looked at him, "Now you've gotta sing your part."

Roy looked over at all of them as they awaited his part. The man shook his head as they all groaned at his decline to finish the song. 

And _then_ -

"Tell me why- I never wanna hear you saaay-"

"There ya go!"

" _IIIIIIIIIIIII_ want it _thaaaaaaaat_ way!" The men all sang in unison as they laughed lightly among themselves. 

Issei put his arm around Eris as he laughed, "Aye! So you _are_ familiar with some of Earth's stuff. I mean, I don't blame you, that song has been a hit and still is one today."

Eris laughed, "Yeah, I mean I guess I _do_ dibble and dabble in a lot of Earth's customs and such. It's kinda how I escape from all the trouble that goes down and try _not_ to think about Zeus. I've always dreamed of coming here though. I just wish I came in.... _better_ circumstances."

"Well hopefully we can get you home safely bud," Issei said, giving the smaller man a noogie, "Even though when you leave I'm kinda gonna miss you. I'm gonna label you as my fave alien dude."

"Once _again_ I am _not_ an alien."

Eris and Issei continued talking to each other as Roy drove once the light changed. He heard Micah's light chuckled beside him, looking at him from the corner of his eye as he chuckled too. 

"Roy," Micah said, his tone soft, "I'm....I'm sorry for making it seem like I'm not with you. I'm _always_ with you no matter what and just like mom, I trust that _you're_ gonna be the one to fix everything. You just need to stop acting like you're fighting alone," He placed his hand on Roy's reassuring, smiling warmly, "You're _never_ alone."

Roy huffed out a small laugh as he shared a look, focusing back on the road, "So you'd chose me over the government?"

Micah paused a bit, looking down to think about it. Then he sighed, "Yes, I would."

"Then you need to trust me on this and listen carefully," Roy replied as his tone changed, "There's a mole within the government whose apart of the Monte Cristo plan, along with the president's son," Micah's eyes widened in response, "Junghan's been working with someone, some Cris guy on this superhuman pill called Compound-V which is extremely toxic and dangerous."

Micah slightly furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you sure it's Junghan? That guy builds cars, how in the hell is _he_ apart of this?"

"You'd be surprised," Roy replied, "But I have a strong feeling that this Cris guy is more than some entrepreneur from California," He said, looking at Eris from his mirror, "I feel like he's from your world Eris."

Eris's eyes widened, "My world? What makes you so sure?"

"If he wasn't then the FBI wouldn't be getting magical help from that She-Ra built ass bitch back there," Issei scoffed, crossing his arms. 

"Issei's right, but it's just a hunch. Right now, we need to keep those stones and Eris as far away from them as we possibly can," Roy replied, "Eris, do those stones share the same power as the one you've been using?"

"I'm actually unsure..." Eris replied, tapping his chin, "My father used to tell me what each one can do, but I don't really remember. All I know for certain is that the red one, the stone of wrath, is the strongest out of all of them."

"Good to know."

Issei raised an eyebrow, "Aye, you still haven't told us where we're even going."

"I'm going to the only scientist who I feel like can help us as well as Eris."

Micah widened his eyes, looking over at Roy as Roy shared his glance, looking back at the road. 

"We're going to New Jersey to see my father."

**↣↢**

"Alexa, play Love Never Felt So Good by Michael Jackson."

_"Playing Love Never Felt So Good by Michael Jackson on Apple Music."_

As the song played, the older man who requested it danced around, watering his plants with ease. His speakers blasted but it's not like anyone would really mind seeing as he was in a reserved beach house living by himself. 

After watering his plants, he grabbed a small basket, putting some of his freshly ripe fruits and vegetables inside of it. He hummed a tune of the song as he started to walk in his house, but the man slowly stopped in his tracks as he saw a beaten-up Jeep enter his driveway.

Confused and a bit worried, he walked around his house towards the front of his garage to see who it was. But he was even more surprised to see the gentlemen in the car, preferably, the one in the driver seat. 

"Well I'll be damned," He said to himself as the men all got out of the car.

Micah was the first to walk up to the older man with his arms open, hugging him tightly, "O-oh! Oh, hi Micah."

"Ah," Micah sighed reassuringly, "I'm sorry, it just feels refreshing to see you every time I get myself out of a near-death situation."

"Near death?" The man questioned as he giggled, "That's a bit dramatic to say. I'm sure you fighting in the war isn't all _that_ bad."

Micah pulled away a bit, hearing his father whistle, "But I guess I can't say shit. I fought in the war for like _years_ \- the more technical safer part that is. You're right in the face of it all so I can't even relate," He said as he patted Micah's broad shoulders, "You're doing great son."

Issei walked up to the man next, " _Heeeeeey_ , Mr. Lee! The great and powerful Apollo Lee of H. O. R. I. Z. O. N. who's always building and kicking _ass_ -"

"Issei," Apollo replied unconvincingly, raising an eyebrow, "I see you're still out here being your um....yourself?"

"I'm doing great actually!" Issei replied confidently as he placed his hands on his hips, "Yep! Just saving the world with all my perfectly good charismatic skills and whatnot. Kicking and getting ass is what I like to say."

Apollo flattened his lips at that as Micah held his head, shaking it. The brownish-blonde then turned his head as he saw Roy approach him, along with some other man right next to him. His eyes widened as he slowly approached him, crossing his arms as Roy reached him with his hands in his pockets.

He gave him a small smile, "H-hey...dad."

"Okay so clearly you all _do_ need something if he's here," The older man tsked, crossing his arms, "You've got some nerve showing up when I haven't heard shit from you for _years_. I only hear about you through the TV or your brother."

"And I obviously would've kept avoiding you, but you're the only person I could see-"

"For _what_?"

"To explain _this_."

Roy stepped out of the way as he revealed Eris to his father. Apollo widened his eyes as he adjusted his glasses, trying to make sure he wasn't going insane. Eris looked at him with surprise as well, stepping a bit closer to get a better look. There was no doubt that both looked at each other feeling as if they've seen each other before, more or so on Eris's end. He's seen nothing but pictures of this man, but a younger version.

As for Apollo, he knew where he had seen this man before. 

"Er....." Apollo spoke out, his hands reaching on the sides of the man's face, "E-Eris...?"

Issei's eyes widened, "Well I'll be damned," He replied speechlessly, nudging Micah, "Guess word really does get out quick."

Eris felt his body weaken a bit, his eyes glistening as Apollo grabbed his face, "H-Hi.....hello Apollo....i-it's been a while."

"Who you tellin'?" Apollo replied, chuckling a bit as he looked at the boy's face, "I haven't seen you since you were just....well _shit_ you were just born last time I saw you. I-I can't believe it's really _you_! It's really you!"

"And I hate to break up the reunion," Roy said from afar, grabbing everyone's attention, "But you've got a _lot_ of explaining to do- starting with how you knew Eris before we even told you who he was?"

"I-" Apollo began, looking at Eris then back at Roy, Micah, and Issei as they all waited for an answer. The man just licked his lips, flattening them as his expression changed, "Something told me this day was coming. I predicted it and felt a weird feeling, but I didn't think it would've been today."

He turned to Eris, "I suppose you have _them_ with you as well."

Eris nodded, already knowing what Apollo was referring to. 

Then the old man sighed, his expression more serious, "C'mon, let's talk about this in the house."

Issei and Eris followed the man in the house with ease as Roy and Micah stood outside, hesitant to even step foot. 

Micah looked at Roy, "Roy, I don't like this-"

"I know-"

"He knew about the alien boy before we even told him- what does this mean?"

"I don't _know_ Micah, that's the whole reason I came here. To get answers and figure out this whole mess."

Micah shook his head, "What made you even think about coming here? What made you think about coming to dad out of all places- and _don't_ give me any bullshit."

"Well I was talking to Eris earlier, he told me he was from some other planet or world called Ocarina," The man explained, "When he told me that, something triggered in my memory," Micah raised a brow as he said that, wanting to know what. Roy sighed, "Remember dad's old bedtime stories he used to tell us?"

Micah's brow furrowed immediately, "You mean the fairytales about Zeus and the Seven Deadly Sins?"

Roy nodded, "I don't think those were fairytales. If they were, then Ocarina wouldn't be a real place and Eris wouldn't be here, nor would that one chick with the magical rainbow sword. And those stones that Eris have, I think they're the same stones from dad's stories."

"Roy-"

"Just think about it-"

"First you tell me there's a mole in the government and that the president's son is working with him. Now you're telling me that dad's fairytales aren't fairytales and they're actually true-"

"You said you trusted me right?"

"Of course, but-"

"Then trust me on this Micah," Roy replied, gripping the man's shoulder, "You've gotta trust me."

Micah flattened his lips at that, looking down at the black chest that was in his hands. Then he looked back at Roy, "Honestly at this point, I don't really know what to believe."

"Then I suggest both of you curious and nosey ass bastards better come in here and let me explain."

The men turned as they saw Apollo in the doorway, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a coffee mug, "C'mon now, I'm not getting any older."

Both boys flattened their lips in unison, walking into the house on Apollo's orders. They took a seat at the island of the kitchen along with Eris and Issei, who were both eating a whole plate of danishes. Micah and Roy looked in awe as they saw Eris literally devour a bunch in one swallow, not even chewing a bit, just one bite and a swallow.

Apollo chuckled, looking at Eris, "What time was it in Aphelia before you left Eri?"

Eris hummed, moaning at the sweet taste of the strawberry danish, "Honestly- mhmm...it's always night time in Aphelia so it's hard to keep track," He replied as Apollo hummed in agreement, "But, my birthday party started roughly at 7 so....about 9:30?"

"Woah, birthday?" Micah asked as Eris nodded, "Today's my 20th birthday. I was supposed to be crowned king because-"

"At age 20 that marks adulthood in Ocarina," Apollo said, cleaning his glasses. He saw Roy and Micah look at him, confused but a bit angry and demanding of answers. 

The man sighed, "Yes, yes, I _know_ you all want answers. But at least relax first- poor boy hasn't eaten since he's got here and it's already the next day."

Eris swallowed hard, almost choking as he coughed. Issei hit his back as he cleared himself, looking at Apollo, "Wh-what?"

"Yes, that's how time works," Apollo replied as he finished cleaning his glasses, "Earth moves a lot faster than Ocarina so we're already in tomorrow. Meaning your birthday was yesterday."

Issei hummed, punching the boy in the shoulder, "Happy belated! Welcome to your twenties!"

"Th-thank you but _ow_!" Eris winced, "I thought we were friends?"

"We are! That's what we Earthlings do in celebration," The man said, cracking his knuckles, "Now get ready for 19 more on the way."

Eris rubbed his shoulder, glaring at the blonde. Roy was still pissed, resting his arms on the island, "Look, we're not here for small talk. You need to start explaining what's going on right now-"

"Jesus Christ _alright_!" Apollo scolded, glaring at the man, "Would you let me get to it? I just said I was, quit being so damn stubborn and rude! You're in my house again if you didn't already peep that," He said as Roy's eyes hooded, "Speaking of which, how the hell did you even know where I live?"

Roy's eyebrow twitched as he crossed his arms, "Well, it's not hard to track you down. When you're not slouching at Micah's house, I come to the old house I used to call home," He said, clicking his tongue, "Till you called me useless and kicked me out."

"Roy-"

"No," Apollo said, cutting Micah off, "Let him speak. He's 22, a rich billionaire who thinks he _knows_ what he's doing."

"And I _do_ know what the fuck I'm doing-"

"Oh really? Because that's not who I see on the news. I see a cocky ass rich kid who thinks he's better than everyone else and too good for anyone that he just _chooses_ to stay alone. He thinks he's all big and bad and knows _everything_ but you don't. Always fighting an endless battle and digging for more and more but needs to know how to sit the fuck _down_ -"

"Well you wanna know what YOUR problem is?" Roy exclaimed, slamming the granite on the island. 

"What is it? Tell me what my problem is Roy."

"Your problem is that you refuse to see the good in me and do nothing but underestimate me. Time and time again you always act like I'm just this fucking mistake when all I _ask_ is for your approval! All I wanted to do was be just like you-"

"And I never _asked_ you to be like me! I just wanted you to be a kid! Be yourself!"

"I WAS MYSELF! I JUST WANTED TO BE JUST LIKE MY FATHER!"

"WELL I'M NOT YOUR FATHER!"

_Silence._

Harsh and _brutal_ silence flew across the kitchen as Issei, Micah, and Eris looked at the two in awe. Roy's glare faded as he looked at Apollo, seeing the man curse himself as he turned away from Roy's confused and slightly agitated look.

"Wh...." Roy began, lost for words as he looked up at Apollo, "You're....you're not my dad?"

Apollo sighed, taking off his glasses as he put his arms down on the counter, trying to take a breath, "I didn't want you to find out this way."

Roy's eyebrows twitched as he slowly stood, "Then how _were_ you going to tell me?"

"Roarian-"

"I'm fucking 22 years _old_ and you didn't think to tell me that I was fucking _adopted_?"

" _Not_ adopted," Apollo said, turning around fully as he looked into Roy's eyes. He rubbed his head, trying to get the courage to explain, "Roy you- technically you were adopted but you weren't. I- it's hard to-"

Roy got up as he stormed away from the island. Micah called out for him but the man didn't answer, going out the back door without looking back. Apollo sighed, pushing his hair back as he saw Eris and Issei look at him. 

Micah turned to him, slightly glaring, "Dad," He said as Apollo caught his glance, "Tell us _everything_ you know....right now."

Apollo looked at Eris and Issei, not really needing to say anything, just nodding along in agreement.

And with that, the man sighed as Micah came to take a seat, "Years ago, Ocarina was perfect. It was a beautiful planet with just 8 main countries: Memorphus, Sedonia, Sindria, Aphelia, Cerix, Voltaren, Plexus, and Olympia. Back then, I ruled over Memorphus, home of the human-lion hybrids, the fanalis. I was one of the main 8 leaders along with Issei's father," He said, looking at Issei, "Eris's dad," He said, looking at Eris, "Lola's father, Empress Evelynn, Queen Raiden, Lord Zeus, and his younger brother....Roarian's _true_ father."

Eris's eyes widened, "Roy's father is..."

"Meliodas," Apollo finished, "Meliodas Lee."

From afar, Roy overheard as he kept the door open, still slightly irritated but still wanting to get as much info as he could.

Apollo continued, "Everything was fine until Zeus fell in love with Ocarina's gatekeeper and protector, Queen Morgiana Hera of the Crystal Empire. She was a regalian demi-goddess that took the form of the Crystal Heart which kept Ocarina away from any danger. She kept us safe. The moment Zeus fell in love with her was the moment our world was in grave danger."

"My father said that she was Ocarina's guardian sent by the gods to protect Ocarina as well as the 7 regalian runestones," Eris said as Apollo nodded in agreement. 

"Zeus used to try and separate her from the crystal heart because he wanted his queen _and_ to keep Ocarina safe," Apollo replied, his tone filled with a bit of sorrow, "However, when a regalia is separated from its holder, it kills the holder and the regalia loses power."

Issei's eyes widened, "So Zeus _killed_ his wife?"

"He didn't mean to, but yes," Apollo replied as the mood in the room became a bit dark, "What's even worse is that Morgiana saw it coming, but didn't say anything to any of us. We were all distraught- especially when Zeus grew darker and started using all kinds of dark magic, turning Olympia into a hellhole of soldiers. Basically, a tyrant's paradise. He tried to drag us all down with him, attempting to force us to sign over our rights, but we didn't comply."

The man poured a cup of coffee as he continued, "I was looking for a solution to the problem, which led to me finding out about the runestones of sin. And not only that, I learned that it wasn't a coincidence," He said, looking at the box, "Morgiana had assigned a stone to all of us, already knowing that we were the only ones worthy of wielding the weapons of gods."

"She believed you 7 were the only ones who could take down Zeus," Eris added on, "My father said these stones were also regalia just like Morgiana and gave her the power she had."

"Morgiana was the last and more powerful piece of the puzzle in protecting Ocarina," Apollo said, sipping his coffee carefully, "The gods wanted to create a _strong_ shield and already had the runestones of sin. They just needed Morgiana to go down there and protect them as well as Ocarina itself."

"So," Issei began, "This Morgiana- I'ma call her Morg, this chick was sent to Ocarina to spy on you guys and protect the stones?"

Apollo nodded, "The gods had seen many visions. One of them being Zeus becoming a tyrant and taking over Ocarina alone."

Issei furrowed his eyebrows slightly, "So why didn't the gods just kill Zeus if they have the power to create Morgiana?"

"And why didn't you guys stop him?" They all heard Roy ask as he appeared from behind with his arms crossed, "You all had the stones and the power to stop him. Why didn't you? And why did you all come here?"

The old man sighed in response, "We tried. We fought hard after 2 years of bonding with our stones and we felt like we were gonna win. But we failed. Zeus had used his dark magic to overcome _all_ of us and we failed. Not only that, he went _right_ for Meliodas and he would've killed him. But a light flashed, a light from the gods. They used their light to transport us all away from the scene, taking the stones and returning them to their rightful places."

"We failed," Apollo said, his voice weak, "We all went into hiding because we knew Zeus would try to look for us. But we also went to look for Meliodas, only to find him in Sedonia buried in the sand, 4 years later."

"And what happened?" Eris asked, "How did you find the stones and why did you all leave my father?"

"We didn't want to leave him, he forced us to leave," Apollo replied as Eris was taken back, "The moment Zeus started to conquer Sedonia was the moment Hades found the stones. He found them in another dimension, a secret library of his where they were kept in a black treasure chest," Apollo replied, pointing to the chest that was set on the island, "That's when he told us to leave. He told us that Zeus wouldn't be after us and that we'd be safer here on Earth, so we left."

Apollo looked over at Roy, seeing the boy wanting to know more in regards to his father, "As for Meliodas....he was the reason Zeus began attacking all of our countries. He started working for Zeus the same day we found him."

Roy's eyes widened as Apollo continued, "I don't know _why_ or how, but I had a feeling he started working with Zeus out of fear. So he surrendered, allowing Zeus to take Sedonia first and reveal to him that we were all still alive."

"What the fuck-" Issei spat, "Excuse my french but _why_? Why would he do that? He was the fucking leader and sworn protector- why did he just betray you guys like that?"

"I don't know," Apollo replied, shaking his head, "I just know that he attacked everyone in Sedonia who did not comply with Zeus's rule. I was there, fortunately, helping the ones that I could escape to safety. That's when I met Queen Akira," Apollo glanced at Roy, "And that's when I met _you_ ,Roy."

Roy's expression slightly softened, "She said she was going to do all she could to protect Sedonia by any means necessary. That meaning....she _wasn't_ coming with me and the others to Earth. She gave you to me and told me to protect you with my whole life, leaving to go fight off your father and Zeus's army. So I took you and went to Earth, raising you as my son."

"So," Micah started to say, "Am _I_ adopted too?"

"No," Apollo replied, "You might not remember because you were 2 at the time, but you were there too. Your mother had already brought you to Earth the moment Hades found the stones along with everyone else and their kids."

Issei raised his hand, "Wait so....my dad- my dad a-and my mom-"

"You weren't born yet but yes," Apollo nodded, "They brought you here as well. Lola too. She was still in her mother's stomach when we all crossed over to Earth. We all wanted a better life and raise our families as well as forget what we had all been through. We figured that Earth was going to give us a fresh new start that we all needed. Zeus couldn't find us here and the stones were safe. Now here we are....20 years later, and they're right here in my face."

The men all looked at each other, looking at Apollo. Roy tsked, "Well it seems your friend _Zeus_ has discovered how _wonderful_ Earth is for himself."

"It's fucking pissing me off," Issei scoffed, crossing his arms, "Why couldn't he just stay in Ocarina and rule that planet alone? It's already fucked up he didn't need to come to Earth and fuck that up too. No offense Eris-"

Eris furrowed his eyebrows slightly, "What do you mean? You're Ocarian too."

"I-" Issei began to say, humming in realization, "That's right. _Wow_ , guess you're not the only alien in the room."

"He's not an alien," Apollo replied, raising an unconvinced eyebrow, "None of us are. We're all Ocarian, human demi-gods with special abilities to protect ourselves," He said as Issei's eyes sparkled, "Well, you all would have powers if we didn't already neutralize them."

Issei's sparkle went away _instantly_ as he groaned, "What the FUCK!"

"Wait wait...this is all _so_ much to process right now," Micah said, rubbing his temples, "So wait, we're not actually from here, we're from Ocarina? We're all superpowered.... _demi-gods_ from another planet?"

"Pretty much sums it up, yeah."

"I need a _beer_."

"No wonder when I saw that portrait in Roy's house you looked so familiar," Eris replied as Apollo's eyes widened, "My father has shown so many pictures of you and the others. I studied everyone's faces so I could know who was who."

Issei glanced at the man weirdly, raising an eyebrow, "Eris, that's a little creepy."

"So Lola's one of us too, right?" Roy asked as Apollo nodded, "Feel free to tell her whenever she's done with what you sent her on."

"Oooh, what's Lola- wait, don't tell me...she's like a-"

"Her father was king of the water warrior cats," Apollo answered, "They were basically fanalis but they were hybrid descendants of the white tigers. They can also control water and make it do its bidding."

"And what was I?" Issei asked, his eyes sparkling once more, "Please tell me my father was something cool like a pirate or something-"

"Oh he was a pirate alright," Apollo answered once more, hooding his eyes, "A _pegasus_ pirate."

Roy snorted as he turned away, Micah doing the same thing while not holding his laughter in the best way. Issei's smile instantly faded as he squinted his eyes, "Are you....are you fucking with me right now? A PEGASUS-"

"That's what I said-"

"Bro- that's so fucking uncool- HOW THE HELL DO YOU CONQUER THE SEVEN SEAS WITH WINGS?"

"You'd be surprised," Apollo said, sipping his coffee as the man kept complaining. 

Eris slightly furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait, that's all 6 of us....what about 7?"

"You must be talking about Evelynn," Apollo said, his tone sounding a bit sadder than before, "She was a scarlet witch, the most beautiful and powerful one of them all. I haven't seen her since we all went our separate ways. In fact, we all kept contact while she just _disappeared_."

"Well we've gotta find her and her child," Micah replied, "Obviously we've gotta get you all back together and find a way to stop this Zeus guy before it's too late."

"No no, you don't understand," Apollo said, looking at them all, "Once the gods took away the sins from us, that was it for us," He said, looking right at Eris, "But it's not too late for you all to unite in our place."

Eris, Issei, Roy, and Micah all looked at the man, exchanging the same _surprised_ look which spoke for itself. They all collectively wanted to call the man fucking insane for what he just said.

"You took away our powers," Roy replied, "There's nothing we can do-"

"That's wrong," Apollo held his hand up to cut him off, "I said we _neutralized_ your powers. You all still have your powers within you, you just need a push to wake them up and use them. And the stones will help you with that along the way."

Eris dug in his pocket as he pulled out his, "But....you said that it took you guys years to bond with yours. There's no way we're gonna learn how to use them in time."

"It only took years because we were unknowledgeable and _clueless_ ," Apollo explained, putting Eris's hand over the stone, "But not only do you have the knowledge, you have the _power_. The stone has already accepted you Eris. You just need to learn how to fuse its powers within you and bond with your regalia."

He looked over at Micah and Issei, "You all do. It'll take you guys a bit longer to do so so I suggest we get started," Apollo replied as he opened the chest, handing them their own, "I'll help you and teach you all I know about each of these so you can unlock the stone's true potential. Each stone has its own specific power and it's somewhat similar to your own."

He slowly walked towards Roy with the red stone in his hand, "You just need to learn how to control what comes with it."

Roy looked at the stone, feeling hesitant and unsure as he glanced at it. He shook his head, "I.......I can't do this."

"Yes you can Roy," Apollo said, putting in the palm of his hand, "You're not Meliodas and you'll make an even greater leader than he was."

Roy gave the man a soft glare, "I just can't believe I've known is a lie. You, mom, Micah.....you all aren't my real family. And my real father is actually a man who enslaved his whole race and killed his wife-"

"I know it's a lot Roy, trust me. It's why I haven't told any of you this because I felt it was all behind me, but this is happening and its real," Apollo said, his tone soft, "And something tells me you had a feeling because you wouldn't come to me for anything else."

"It's just I've grown up with you thinking you're my real father. M-mom-"

"Loved you like you were her own son," Apollo replied, his hand on Roy's shoulder, "Nothing's changed Roy, I'm still here for you no matter what as a father and as your mentor. I raised you like you were my son and wanted so much for you. Being Meliodas' son was just a bonus. It felt that I was with my best friend who was like a brother to me all over again."

Roy sighed at that, looking down at the stone in his hand, "I just...I need a moment to process all of this."

"Of course," Apollo said, seeing the man hold the stone in his hand as he walked out towards the back porch. The old man sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "Ah Angela, I wish you were here."


	6. 𝕱𝖎𝖛𝖊

**↣↢**

_**R. E. G. A. L. I. A Headquarters.  
** _ _**Los Angeles, California.** _

The HQ was big and beautiful beyond compare, almost looked like a mansion, but much wider and taller. It was big, resembling the way the Avengers' building was built combined with how Apple's building in New York is built. The top part was straight glass, glossy, and shining in all its glory. And on the right-hand corner, there was a big logo that had an R on it.

Lola whistled from afar as she looked through her goggles, "Holy _hell_ that's big. That's Cris Monet's HQ?"

"Yes," Julian answered, "It is heavily guarded as well with double security. But that's only because sir Monet himself will be arriving with the president's son, Junghan Kim."

" _What_?" Lola asked, scoffing slightly, "How come you didn't tell me this _sooner_?"

"I was trying to give you information, but you were too busy watching p-"

"You know what, we're not even here for anything deep," Lola said, cutting the A. I off, "We're here for more details and intel. That's the whole reason I brought my new toys so they can give us all we need. Did you install yourself in them?"

"Yes ma'am, I did."

"Good," Lola grinned, grabbing her bookbag, "Now all we gotta do is get inside and get _close_."

"Miss Lola, would you like to try the jumpsuit?"

Lola raised a brow as she held her watch, "Jumpsuit?"

"Yes, the one you stole from Master Roarian," Julian confirmed as Lola hissed slightly, "Not only can it make you easily blend in, but it can give you the power to turn into anyone you please. So if you want to get into a business room with Cris and his men, you can display yourself as someone he sees close enough to go in there."

" _Really_?" Lola asked as Julian hummed in response. The woman ran towards the building, hiding behind a few bushes as she saw some people walk inside. She pulled out her book bag, "I wish you told me this sooner Jules. This honestly makes my job _so_ much easier than it was gonna be."

"My apologies," Julian replied, "I was too busy installing myself into your other inventions to even tell you. Besides, Master Roarian has cameras everywhere, so I'm pretty sure he knows you have it too."

"Well then," Lola said, pulling it out to look at it- a completely _normal_ black jumpsuit. She grinned, "Let's test this out, shall we?"

Some men who were guarding the inside didn't catch Lola outside the window changing- well, all except one curious kid who was just _staring_. They were following some other soldiers, looking to their right and left as they left the building, seeing where Lola was as they hid behind a bush themself, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

"Miss Lola, there is some child watching you."

Lola hummed, zipping up her suit as she turned around, seeing the curious child with the baby brown eyes look at her. Their eyes widened, "O-oh....I didn't think-"

"Didn't think what? I was gonna catch you?" Lola asked, not surprised in the least as the small boy nodded. She sighed, putting her clothes in her bag as she zipped in up, "Ah, small kids are always the curious perverts. How old are you? Like 12 or something?"

"I- no," The child answered, slightly offended, "I'm 16."

"So you're still a kid," Lola replied, lifting up her watch, "Julian, you've got a mind eraser thing on you?"

"N-no!" The child slightly exclaimed as Lola hushed them. They cleared themselves up, "N-no, you don't have to erase my memories. I won't tell a soul that I saw you, I promise. I just saw you on the other side of the window and wanted to know who it was," They replied honestly, "But I'm assuming you don't really work here."

"I don't, I'm actually undercover-"

"Miss Lola-"

"Julian she's just a kid-"

" _They're_ ," The child replied, seeing Lola look at them as they rubbed their hands, "I'm nonbinary, I go by they/them pronouns."

"Oh," Lola replied, a bit speechless as she walked towards them. She lowered herself a bit to meet up at their height, "Well, you got a name brown eyes?"

"My name's Selene," They replied sheepishly, "I was just transferred here from Miami to join the advanced humanoid program. I'm one of the kids who got sent to REGALIA to test the compound-V pill at a really young age. Ever since then, I've been getting trained in Miami only to get transferred here. They say it's more advanced and we get deeper into the action."

Lola hummed at that, "Jules, I thought you said this was Cris Monet's company where the pills are made?"

"Pills are made here," Selene further explained, "This is just the main HQ where most humanoids, _grown_ humanoids, are made. I'm one of the lucky kids who got sent to work with the big guys."

"They're right," Julian replied, "This is just Cris's homebase where it all originates. But all over, there are more humanoids who have used the pill, many of them being young children. And Selene is one of the many who have an excessive amount of skills who was sent to work out here with the more advanced humanoids."

"Well is there a difference between the Compound-V pills and the Xerophyte?" Lola asked.

"That is still unknown as of right now," Julian said as Lola groaned, "But what I do know is that they put a small amount of Xerophyte within the pills. As for Xerophyte itself, I'm unsure. There is a heavy amount of it tracked inside the facility, however."

Lola looked up at Selene, visibly worried, "Kid, do you know what they put in those things? Why are you apart of this?"

"I just wanted to be a superhero," Selene replied, poking at her fingers, "My mom struggles financially and my sister works by herself. I quit track and soccer because I wanted to help out and get a job but it was never enough. So I started stealing and-"

"Oh no," Lola let out, rubbing her forehead, "And let me guess, some stranger walked up to you and asked you if you wanted to make some money and be a superhero, yes?"

Selene nodded as Lola sighed, "Do you remember who it was?"

"It was some man with long brown hair," Selene replied, "His name was Jean Renolds, but people call him JR for short. He was the top agent within the FBI, the captain who was working for the president for years, appointed by Cris Monet himself. He was one of the first people to test Compound-V."

Lola furrowed her eyebrows as she received the intel, "Jules, you getting all of this?"

"I am Miss Lola," Julian replied right back, "Jean Renolds is one of Cris Monet's finest soldiers. He once used to work in the military until he transferred to the FBI. His details about his relationship with Cris Monet are unknown, however. It says he's 21 years old and currently in a relationship with the most famous pop singer celebrity, Sombrella Monetine."

"I see," Lola said, looking at the child before her, "Well, I wanna say thank you for giving me all this information kiddo, even though we just met. But you do know that what you're doing is bad, right?"

Selene looked down, rubbing her arm, "I'm....I'm aware. In fact, I've been trying to find a way out for years but this was all I had. It was the only way I could support my family, especially when they promised money."

"Well you damn sure ain't getting that money kiddo," Lola replied, putting her hands on their shoulders, "That program that you joined was nothing but a scam to get you into their system. They just wanted to get their pretty little hands on you and manipulate you because children are the most gullible."

Selene hummed as she looked into Lola's eyes, "Now whether you wanna stay is completely up to you, but know this: your mama would not want you to do this just to support her finances. You're a kid after all, it's only fair you get to be a kid until it's time _for_ you to start helping. Until now, she just wants you to be a kid."

The silver-haired child's eyes slowly started to glisten as she sniffed, "A-am I a bad person Miss Lola?"

"No," Lola said, pulling the child in for a hug, "No, of course not. You're just making the wrong choices right now. But don't worry, I'm totally gonna help you out," She said, pulling away, "But first and foremost, you've gotta help me get some valuable information out of these guys. After that, I promise I'm gonna give you what you need and send you back home."

Selene nodded at that, wiping their eyes, "Okay. I'll help out the best I possibly can."

Lola nodded as she stood, "But first, I need to disguise myself to get in places. And luckily, you just helped me out."

Selene raised an eyebrow as Lola lifted up her watch, "Jules, turn me into Jean Renolds."

" _Generating_."

Selene looked in awe as the suit Lola wore slowly started to transform her, turning her into an exact replica of the man she wanted to be. She held out her arms as she grinned, looking down at Selene, "How do I look?"

"Just like him," Selen replied in awe, "You even _sound_ just like him."

"Good enough, right?" Lola replied, typing on Julian, "Jules, make sure you keep your recorder on at _all_ times unless I say not to."

"Understood."

With that, Lola and Selene nodded in response, walking into REGALIA together. Lola was mainly in awe of how many soldiers there were. From military soldiers to FBI agents, they were all here and bunched together in one building. Then Lola looked in front of her, seeing the younger soldiers who were all dressed like Selene, going towards the training rooms and such with the bigger soldiers. 

"That's my group," Selene replied, looking up at Lola, "They were supposed to be sending all of us into the training rooms to give us a more aggressive training than we received. More so, military training."

"God, that's like...child labor," Lola winced, looking at Selene, "How long have you been in the game?"

"Since I was 14 so about 2 years. They recruit at 12 though."

"That's fucked up-"

"JR?"

Lola's eyes widened as she turned around, her eyes getting ready to pop the moment she saw who it was. _Junghan Kim_ , who looked almost surprised as she did, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to take care of the problem in New York?"

"I-" Lola began to say, clearing her throat, "I-I was! But I just.....I was ordered to come here on Cris's orders. He told me you might need back-up and to get these soldiers in shape, yeah? Welp, that's what I'm doing."

"But I-"

"C'mon now, you know you can't just expect me to sit back and miss all the action, right?" Lola replied, getting more into her character, putting her arm around Junghan's shoulders, "I've got to know the good shit too. Besides, you're out here sending me to fight these folks, let me know what I'm fighting for."

Junghan flattened his lips, sighing, "You're right. You're just as important to this mission as anyone else is. Guess it wouldn't hurt to keep you here."

Lola smiled, looking over at the corner of her eye as she saw Cris and some other people besides him walk up. It was just a man with platinum blonde hair in a gray suit, pestering Cris about some other matters. But Lola's eyes almost popped when she saw the woman from last night, the same woman she had an encounter with. 

Cris walked up, surprised to see JR, "Oh wow, JR welcome. Good to see you here on such short notice."

Lola gave the man a fake smile, shaking his hand, "Cris, it's a pleasure."

"Yes, well this is my friend Venus," Cris replied, directing her hands towards the platinum blonde, "He's my secretary and will be giving us all the updates in regards to our humanoids as well as our lovely little Compound-V creations."

Lola nodded, looking directly at the woman, "And this is my associate and co-executive, Morgan Cellion. She's my right-hand and will keep running this business in case something happens to me, I trust everything in her hands."

"A pleasure to meet you," Lola said, holding up her hand to shake hers. She looked at it weirdly, looking directly at her with her piercing emerald green eyes. Morgan just grinned, "Pleasure's all mine."

Lola's eyebrow twitched as she pulled away. Junghan cleared his throat, "Anyways, to the meeting room, everyone?"

The group all walked towards the stairs, getting ready to head into the meeting room. Lola was going to go, but she felt a tug, looking behind her to see Selene looking up at her. 

"How long are you gonna pull that off?"

"As long as I possibly can," Lola replied, digging in her pocket to pull out a Bluetooth pod for Selene to use, "Here, I'll keep in contact with you through this. What I need you to do for me is to go into the room which you think has the most valuable information in regards to everything- Compound-V, humanoids- _everything_. If you have any questions, Julian will help you."

"And where will you be?" Selene asked as Lola stood up straight. She pointed upstairs with her head, "Where else? I'm gonna be in the big room with the big guys."

Selene looked down, seemingly scared, "Hey," They heard, looking up at Lola, "Don't tell me you've been in this whole humanoid business fighting and now you're scared?"

"I'm not, I've just never been in a real mission before. I'm kinda nervous."

"Well don't be. First rule of being an agent, never be scared of anything. Always go into the mission headfirst, confident, and headstrong," She said, gripping the child's shoulders, "You're smart enough to handle this shit Sel. I believe in you."

Selene took a deep breath, a determined expression coming across their face, "Okay, I've got this."

"I know," Lola said, standing up straight as she walked towards the stairs, joining everyone else. 

Selene turned on the earbud, putting it in their ear carefully, "Hello there," Julian responded, "You are nonbinary, correct?"

"I am."

"How shall I address you in regards to responding to you and your calls?"

Selene had to think for a moment, tapping their chin as they thought. Then something finally came up as they smiled, "Agent Lene. Address me as Agent Lene."

"Of course, Agent Lene."

**↣↢**

The paradigm was a nice and dark screening room with steel, glass, and wood walls, soundproof so no one outside could hear. This is where Cris figured would be nice to hold meetings and such- _secret_ meetings.

Once everyone got seated and comfortable, Junghan started, "Alright, so far we've been keeping track of the transfer of Compound-V well and under control. Almost have of the FBI and military have access to the power pill and are training with the new supplements right now as we speak. Did you speak with Cris in regards to the warehouse?"

"I did," Cris replied, crossing his arms as he chuckled, "He was telling me he was scared of the police but I managed to convince him. Said something about this Roarian Lee guy and his sidekicks causing trouble."

Lola and Junghan's eyes widened in unison as Junghan cleared his throat, "Y-yes....however, I wouldn't necessarily underestimate Roarian Lee, sir."

Cris raised a brow as Junghan went on, "You see, I went to school with Roarian once. We were both really close friends him and I, both majored in computer engineering and took the advanced tech program," He said, showing Cris what Roy looked like, "Roarian was always on top of the game when it came to uncovering certain stuff no matter what it was. Whether it was the escape room project or anything else, Roarian always cracked a case and code."

"Wait a minute," Venus said, scooting close, "This is the same man the president was going on about?"

"This is the same man who the general was going on about," Cris corrected, "He told me that his colonel was the boy's brother. But I thought they would have the situation already taken care of."

"And I did too," Junghan responded, bringing his hands together, "But Roarian Lee is capable of many things. If he's able to somehow crack into the government files- _classified_ government files, then-"

"He can probably dig deeper into this case regarding the Compound-V pills," Venus began to panic, "He will find all of us out- including you! I thought you said you had those files taken care of!"

"And I did!" Junghan exclaimed, "I got rid of them all last night! Any files labeled Monte Cristo that seems heavily suspicious I just got rid of them the best I could. I know how much this mission could jeopardize us so I'm doing all I can to cover it up. What the hell do you think I've been doing-?"

"Well clearly you're too busy trying to protect your precious little reputation to realize that you could have a _tail_ on your ass. Not to mention, you're the president's son! You looking suspicious will make the rest of us look suspicious!"

Junghan rolled his eyes, "Whatever. All I'm saying is that we need to keep an eye on Roarian if we don't want this whole thing to blow up right in our faces. He will solve everything up under our noses and we wouldn't even fucking know it. So I suggest we think of a plan to hide this whole case a lot better than we have been doing."

Venus sighed, looking up at Cris, "Any ideas boss?"

Cris hummed as he looked at the ID of Roarian, right there in his face. He couldn't help but look at the picture in utter rage and disgust, rubbing his chin. This man, Roarian Lee, he wasn't just some sly smart billionaire who knew how to cheat a simple system. 

_He_ was Meliodas Lee's _son_ , the resemblance and all showed right through this picture. And even seeing him pick up Hades' son, he already figured he'd run into Meliodas' offspring. He just never thought it would be _here_.....and on _Earth_.

 _Which meant the others had to be here on Earth as well_.

"Sir," Cris heard, turning to Venus as he saw him awaiting his response, "What do you think we should do?"

Cris sighed, leaning in on the table, "Once I have my settlement in New York good and ready to go from Alex Crane and his guys, then we can fend away from New York. Roarian Lee and his men obviously can't look too deep into us if we're not in New York, so the best thing to do is to get rid of all evidence in New York by any means necessary. We've already been exposed enough."

"But the soldiers in New York aren't ready," Junghan said, "We just started giving some of JR's men the Compound-V but their bodies have not yet adjusted to it-"

"Then force them to adjust," Cris scoffed at the man as he hushed, "I don't have time to deal with incompetent men in my army. This plan needs to work and needs the best of the best humanoids we've got. I'm trying to take _over_ countries with a strong army, not lose with one weak soldier."

Lola's eyes widened, looking at Junghan, "Right. I mean ever since the jet crash from 3 years ago that the president unfortunately survived, you've been stepping your game up-"

"And you should too Junghan," Cris said, his tone bitterly _soft_ , almost _fake_ , "You've wanted that man dead for a while now. And now we finally have a chance to kill him and show him who's boss- who's _really_ on our side and will protect this world at all cost. Think of it son-"

Junghan's eyebrows twitched as he heard that, looking up at the man as he saw his sincere expression, "-That office could and _will_ be yours. We've come too far to stop now."

"I-" Junghan began, fighting with himself in his conscience, "I know, sir. I'll try to keep my head in the game from now on."

"Thank you," Cris said, leaning back, "Now then, we should have everything situated and taken care of after we leave New York tonight. Then, _the real magic begins_."

Venus looked towards Cris for validation as Cris nodded, allowing him to display his presentation, "Once all the soldiers we have all over the world are secure with Compound-V, we will start to give them out to the people within the hospitals as well to see whose body reacts to it the best. If they scream and pain, they'll explode so watch out for bloodshot red eyes and foaming mouths. After that, we should be set to attack the world leaders, starting with the president of the United States."

"The people in the hospitals-" Junghan asked, slightly furrowing his eyebrows, "You mean patients and such?"

"Yes-"

"But they're all helpless and sick? What can they-"

"You know how you said not to underestimate people J?" Cris asked, making the question sound like a riddle, "You'd be surprised what powers lie behind the disabled and sick. The people who fight to get out of the hospital are just as powerful as the people who fight for our country. Anyone fighting for some sort of change is _always_ a powerful aspect to us. Take that into account."

Venus continued, "Once President Kim is out, Junghan you will take your place with a completely new army built under your control," Morgan gave the man a silver case as he opened it up, revealing glass bottles of a green liquid, "This is Xerophyte Sulfur Dioxide, part of this is within the Compound-V pills. If you inject this into anyone, it'll allow you to control their body and mind _completely_ with just your voice."

"Where did you get this?" Junghan asked, slightly scared as Venus shut the case. 

"It doesn't matter," Cris replied, his tone _eager_ , "What matters is that _this_ is the key to mind control and world domination. _This_ is what we need to take over."

Lola walked out the room as Cris continued talking to Junghan in regards to the liquid. The moment she was finally out of sight and out of reach of the men, she tapped her bud to reach Julian. 

"Jules?" She whispered, "Did you get all of that?"

"I did. Do you want me to send them all to Mr. Lee?"

"No, but keep them safe for me," Lola replied as she started walking away a bit more comfortably, "Where's Selene?"

"Agent Lene is currently leaving Cris Monet's office right now as we speak," Julian addressed as Lola oohed at the codename, "They've got a lot of valuable information that they could get and is now on their way towards the jet."

"Ayeeee," Lola cheered to herself as she giggled, "I guess having one of those little humanoid thingies isn't so bad after all, huh? Especially when they're working on your side."

"Hey JR," Lola heard, stopping in her tracks. That voice sounded _distinctively familiar_ but she didn't want to believe it was who she thought it was. Until they continued, "How is it that you were just in New York handling something only to be in LA right now? Weren't you supposed to be watching that Roarian boy?"

Lola turned around slowly to see for herself the woman in all black, looking at her with a cocky grin. 

_Morgan Cellion,_ "I know on a private jet it doesn't take that long to get here, roughly 6 hours maybe. But it's so funny how Cris sent his own special agent to take care of a mission and yet _here you are_. Unless....there's another JR that I don't know about."

"Well perhaps you should stop sticking your nose in shit it shouldn't be stuck in-"

Morgan giggled as Lola stopped in the middle of her sentence, her eyes glowing that same emerald green they glowed last time, "You play JR so well. He's so cocky and a big headass....however, you forgot one important part."

Lola froze as Morgan made a gun with her hand, seeing the tip of her finger glow, "Cris has eyes and ears _everywhere_. He doesn't need a silly Earthling trying to play agent for him."

The woman widened her eyes as Morgan shot a green beam right at her. Lola ducked with ease as her world went slow, looking at the green aura that passed over her. 

She lifted up quickly, chuckling in relief as she glared at the woman, "Ha! You fucking missed bitch."

Morgan raised a brow as Lola looked at her confusingly, unaware of the green beam that was coming right behind her. It ended up hitting her right in the back, right where the power source of Roy's jumpsuit was located as it started to electrocute her. Morgan oohed as she saw Lola's disguise start to fade, revealing her as well as flashing between her and her replica of JR.

As the suit kept electrocuting her, Morgan ran right towards the woman as she jumped up, jump kicking Lola right in the chest. The kick caused her to crash into the glass wall right behind her, making her fall right downstairs and land harshly on the floor. 

Smoke and fumes came from Lola's body and the suit she wore, causing her to take it off as she groaned. Good thing for her, she just had on a really good sports' bra and some short shorts underneath- but she was still considered _nude_. 

She hissed, slowly standing up, "God, so much for Roy's fucking prototype suit."

Morgan jumped down with ease, landing right in the middle as she looked at Lola, "Ahhh, it's my favorite little kitty. You must be here for a rematch, yes? Or are you just too busy sticking your nose in where it _doesn't_ belong again?"

"Just trying to stop you and your goons from committing murder on the president and possibly massacre half of the human race," Lola spat, "You've got little teenage kids doing your bidding too? Ooh, you are gonna _love_ prison."

"I don't think you understand the situation here," Morgan said, opening her arms, "You're completely outnumbered. So whether you wanna keep your pretty little mouth shut is up to you."

Lola tsked, balling her fists, "As if I'm gonna kiss your ass and let you destroy the world. You must have me all _kinds_ of fucked up if you think I'm gonna let this shit slide-"

As Lola got ready to clash with the woman, Morgan snapped her fingers, pulling Lola away from her with a heavy force. Lola fell on the floor once more, groaning as she adjusted her chin, seeing that Morgan didn't even move a fucking inch. Which was strange- where in the world did that huge invisible wave come from?

Morgan grinned as she walked towards her, "You're so cute, really you are. You should really just let me keep you as my _own_ personal soldier. I definitely wouldn't-"

Lola grabbed her hand, only to pull her down and kick her right in the back. Morgan rolled over, looking up and saw Lola in a fighting stance against. That glare of hers slowly grew darker as she gestured Morgan to come closer with her fingers.

"Come at me, _bitch_."

Morgan snickered, stretching a bit as she and Lola ran towards each other, jumping up right in unison. Morgan pulled her fist back, ready to punch Lola who only used her leg before Morgan's fist hit her face first. Once Morgan fell, Lola landed, marching right towards her as she grabbed the woman's legs. But Morgan separated them as she lifted herself up, headbutting Lola hard as _fuck_.

Lola winced, stepping back as she rubbed her head, her vision clearing only to see Morgan's fist meet her face. Lola groaned, her body slamming harshly on the ground as she looked up at Morgan who was coming her way. But Lola furrowed her eyebrows as she slid away from the spot, standing up.

The two ran towards each other once more, this time Lola pulling her fist back as Morgan attempted to block her punch. With every time she tried to block, she would elbow Lola right in the face, pushing her away and kicking her with as much force. But Lola got back up with ease, not trying to give up her fighting spirit as she shot for Morgan's sides, using her fists instead of her legs.

Morgan had attempted to duck down to reach Lola's stomach with full force as her balled fist glowed, but Lola kneed her _violently_ in the stomach before she even could touch her. The woman fell on the floor, groaning as Lola watched her slide across the marble flooring.

Lola held her stomach as she tried catching her breath, "I-Is that _really_ all you've got princess?" She heaved, "I've got much more where that came from, so don't even try fighting your defeat."

"Oh really?" Morgan asked, trying to catch her breath as well as she stood, "The energy from this world is so _weak_ , no wonder you're able to beat me so easily," She said as she slowly stood up, holding her stomach as well, "B-but Earthlings are weak as well. Depending on weapons and combat you don't trust your own minds. It's no wonder this world is going to be so easy to conquer."

Lola slightly furrowed her eyebrows as she saw the woman's body glowing, almost as if it was healing her completely, "And _you_ , you're a special little one.... _aren't_ you, Lolitia Luther?"

"Wh-" Lola began, but stopped as Morgan restrained her with her own green magic, studying her as she levitated towards her body, "You're not like the other weaklings I've come across. Even with compound-v powers implanted in them, you're still able to overcome them. Just like you did last night. Which is why I let you keep that information."

"Wh-what are you e-even-" Morgan used her magic to choke the woman at her neck as she reached the floor, her hands gripping tightly. 

She cocked her head to the side, "Something told me you would come here, knowing how thirsty you are for information. The first mistake you made was disguising yourself as someone who's currently looking for your friend right now as we speak. But your time on Earth all these years have made you....less knowledgable than your kind is supposed to be."

Lola glared at her as Morgan's grip grew tighter, "Tell me kitty cat, how _long_ has it been since you've last unleashed those _powers_ of yours? And what does it take to pull them right out of you?"

The woman screamed in agony as Morgan released her grip from her neck, pulling on her muscles from within as she tried to make the woman crack. Lola kept screaming, yelling, hoping for some sort of miracle that would pull her through, but all she could do was scream. 

Scream.

_Scream._

**_Scream._ **

**_Roar, Lola.....ROAR!_ **

As Lola's screams grew louder, the woman's eyes glowed crystal blue as Morgan widened her eyes. Before she knew it, Lola broke out of her grasp with all the force and power she could, landing on the ground safely. She lifted her head up, revealing her icy blue eyes to the woman across from her, glaring an icy glare.

And Morgan's grin became wider, " _There_ she is."

Without hesitation, Lola lunged right for the woman, tackling her as they crashed into wall after wall after _wall_. They finally made their way outside, landing on the ground violently as Lola picked Morgan up from the ground just to punch her right back down. Morgan regained consciousness as she teleported away from under Lola. 

Lola looked around for her surroundings, only for Morgan to appear behind her, prepared to punch her. But Lola grabbed her fist from behind her, turning her head to look right into the green eyes of Morgan. As she looked into her surprised and slightly frightened eyes, she twisted the woman's arm, causing her to wince at the pain. 

"You fucked with the _wrong_ woman," Lola rasped before releasing the woman's fist, kneeing her harshly in the stomach with all the force she could to keep her down. 

Morgan was _finally_ down as Lola caught her breath, looking down at the woman's body while trying to recover herself. Not only that, she was trying to figure out what the hell she was doing to her- it was almost like the weird shit she used on the man the other night. 

Lola looked down at her arms however, confused with the black faded stripes and white patches of fur that were starting to show up on her skin. She hissed in disgust, "Ew, Jules, what the hell did that woman just do to me?"

"Nothing Miss Lola," Julian responded, analyzing her body as much as he could, "Despite the internal injuries and such, she didn't do anything to you. Actually, what's happening to your body right now seems to be on your _own_ accord."

"Wh-what?" Lola said, speechless as she continued to look at her arms, seeing the stripes and patches of white fur go away quickly. She shook her head, "Doesn't matter, you said Lene is on the jet, right?"

"Correct."

"Good, let's get the fuck outta here."


	7. 𝕾𝖎𝖝

**↣↢**

"Why do you all have Eris walking around with no shirt on?"

"Don't ask us, ask Roy. He was the one who took him back to his place," Issei replied as Apollo widened his eyes, looking over at Eris. 

Eris waved his hands at that, slightly glaring at Issei, "It's not like that! Roy was helping me get back in shape and tending to my wounds. I actually don't mind not wearing a shirt, I'm kinda used to it."

"As you should," Issei replied confidently, grinning, "There's nothing wrong with feeling a little confidence in your own body as a man. Besides, you're pretty ripped so all those chicks out there fawning over you will _love_ to-"

" _Issei_ ," Micah scoffed, hitting the man upside the head, "Roy's got a couple of old shirts you can probably fit. You seem to be about his side so that should most definitely help you out. It'll at least make you feel a little bit _less_ exposed."

"Thank you," Eris kindly replied as Micah smiled in response, walking towards Roy's old bedroom. The prince then glanced over at Apollo, seeing him pull out an old book, "Um, Mr. Apollo-"

"Eris, please," Apollo said, chuckling lightly, "You don't have to use your formality with me. We're all adults here, you can just call me Apollo."

Issei furrowed his eyebrows, "Aye! How come I can't call you Apollo?"

"That's Mr. _Lee_ to you," Apollo scolded, "Unfortunately, because of your father's poor raising skills, you have no type of mannerism. So until you start learning how to address people properly, _you_ don't get to call me my first name."

" _Asshole_ -"

" _Language_ ," Micah said from afar as Issei just rolled his eyes in response. 

Eris turned to Apollo as he went on, "So, you said that the stone has already accepted me by giving me some of its powers, correct?" He asked as the old man nodded, "Well.....can you tell me what my powers are exactly? And what I have to do in order to truly activate them?"

"Ahh, so you wanna get right to it?" Apollo asked, opening the book as Eris and Issei leaned in to listen.

"Well, each stone has its own specialty and powers that make the whole team. The three strongest stones would be wrath, envy, and greed. Wrath is one of the stones out of the other two, sloth and lust, that takes the form of a demon, Satan himself."

"Holy shit," Issei let out as he looked at his own stone, "Wait so, my stone can turn into a demon?"

Apollo nodded, "Lust turns into a water demon called Judas. Sloth turns into Lucifer, a demon that controls electricity, lightning, and has an amazing sense of speed and flexibility. And not only that, he was one... _cocky_ ass fucker so he and Sinbad got along really well."

Issei slowly grinned, "That's what's up! So bonding with him won't be too hard right? I just gotta get my shitty pegasus powers and then _boom_!"

"Well, in order to bond and fuse your energy with Lucifer's stone, he has to accept you first," Apollo continued to explain, "That's the whole purpose. Once the stone's energy has been fused with yours, the stone will appear on your forehead whenever you need to unlock its powers and take the form of a crown. That way, you won't have to just pull it out of your pocket, it'll be there with you at all times."

Eris oohed, visibly intrigued, "That sounds _exciting_. I wonder why the stone accepted me so early though. I'm glad it did when I was escaping Ocarina or else I'd be a goner."

"Well, Hades has always had a special bond with his regalia stone- Diane, goddess of life and death, sin of envy. Hades was more so one who sought knowledge rather than powers so he spent a lot more time bonding with his regalia as if she was human herself. Hence why the stones appeared in his secret library and stayed under his possession not too long ago. I'm pretty sure along the lines of all that, he managed to tell the goddess about you."

"You think so?"

"It would only make sense. You and your father aren't much different from each other anyway," Apollo teased, giggling lightly, "So I guess Diane realized you were worthy of her powers before you even met her."

Eris hummed as he looked at the stone in hand, "Well, I want to know what her powers are truly capable of. I also want to learn how to properly control them as well. The only thing I know how to do is create a huge wave over everyone and well....I don't know what happens afterward. I just blackout."

"That's called inducement," Apollo said as he flipped the page, showing him a picture to explain better, "It's when you engulf a large area with your aura, causing any mortal or immortal being of any sort your reach to be overwhelmed with any intense feelings of your choice. And judging by what Issei said earlier, it seems that you've used the sadness or pain inducement which has a stronger effect on others."

Eris looked at Issei as he shrugged, "Cripplin' anxiety, y'know?"

"So how can I control how much of the inducement I want to use?"

"In your mind, you need to have a sense of control and how much you want to inflict on others. So along with you choosing which emotion you want to induce, you also need to properly figure who needs to feel it more than anyone else."

"Woah," Issei said, looking at Eris, "So like....if you wanted to make someone _super_ horny-"

"Do you not know how to take _anything_ seriously?" Apollo scoffed, hitting the blonde with a rolled up stack of newspaper.

Eris's expression became more determined as he looked at the man, "Okay, I want to bond with my regalia. And I want to be better prepared for the next time I clash with the enemy."

"Well then be prepared to telepathically connect with her," Apollo said as he walked Eris towards the middle of his living room floor, urging him to sit on the floor, "You have to make sure you can feel her energy before speaking with her. If you don't, you won't be able to ever speak with her and you'll possibly lose your connection with her."

Eris nodded as he sat crisscrossed, the stone right in front of him. The man took a deep breath before shutting his eyes, trying his hardest to match his aura with Diane's. The power surrounding her was _extremely_ strong as the stone began to glow, but Eris used his own mental magic to somewhat match up to her level, causing them both to glow purple.

"That is _so_ fucking cool," Issei said as he observed, Apollo nodding in agreement, "So, this is the only way we're able to access the full power of the stones?"

"This is the calmer way to access the stone's full power and fuse your energy with your regalia," Apollo replied, analyzing Eris and the stone, "But your stone can also fuse its energy with your own in the heat of battle as well. At that point, it really depends on if your regalia trusts you enough to wield its power."

Issei groaned, rubbing his forehead, "This is all so confusing man. I mean, I kinda understand but I don't at the same time. It's also still hard to believe that I'm a _pegasus_ \- how the hell did my dad manage to cover that little misdemeanor up?"

Apollo raised a brow, "Well this is all new for you because we've kept this secret away from you all for quite some time now. So to be learning that you're a demi-god from a whole other planet after 20 years would understandingly confusing."

The blonde flattened his lips as he crossed his arms, staring at Eris, "It's not really that. It's just....it's really hard to believe that my dad was any kind of hero really. The man who used to conquer the seven seas and make all these people feel joy and hope- even Eris told me how cool he was. I never really got to see that side of him, so this is really all weird for me."

"I understand," Apollo said, placing his hand on the man's shoulder, "Sinbad never really wanted kids either, so the way he treated you just reflected that. But he wanted well from you Issei, he always talked about how he wanted you to be the man he never was. I suppose his delivery of that, however, ended...poorly."

The old man gave Issei a small smile as Issei looked over at him, "But if he were still here now, I'm sure he would do all he could to raise you as the next badass wielder of the sloth stone."

Issei huffed a chuckled as he sighed, "Thanks Mr. Lee, that means a lot."

"No problem," Apollo said, walking towards his kitchen, "Now whenever you're done skulling, I want to give you this pill that will help awaken your inner demi-god."

Issei's eyes widened as he approached the island, seeing the crystal blue pills Apollo sat down, "When we all got here, we gave these to you all so it would neutralize the demi-god side of you and make you completely mortal. Taking two of these will wake up the powerful energy quickly enough for your stone to accept you."

"It wouldn't accept me as a normal mortal?"

"No. To do that, you or your regalia would have to extremely desperate. But it would nearly kill you as a regular human because your body cannot withstand the power. This is why it is best to bring forth the godly energy you have within you because that can withstand the regalia's energy enough to fuse with it."

"Okay," Issei said as he got closer, putting two pills in the palm of his hand, "Now I'm starting to slowly understand this whole thing. Basically, Ocarina is a planet created by the really high up gods and goddess full of demi-gods.....and demi-goddesses, yeah?"

"Yup."

"And the gods feared Zeus because they thought that with his huge amount of power and ambition, his curiosity would make him dark and strong....stronger than them?"

"Yup."

"And the regalia stones were once gods, goddesses, and demons. They were sent down from the higher gods and goddesses to use their powers to protect Ocarina at all costs. But the gods and goddesses in charge were scared that they wouldn't be strong enough, so they made the Morgiana chick."

"Yup."

"But she fell in love with Zeus who fell in love with her and her power. So he wanted to merge his empire with hers as well as separate the crystal heart from her, but doing that only killed her because you can't separate the regalia from it's.....holder?"

"It's like getting your actual beating heart pulled out of your chest. For regalia, the weapon that they take the form of _is_ their source of life. So if you try to separate the source from its original holder, not only does the source lose power, but the holder dies in the process."

Issei's eyes almost popped as he slowly put his hand across his chest, " _Shit_. The fact that she saw that coming is pretty fucked up."

"Well Zeus always craved more power despite how laidback he used to be," Apollo said, sighing as he remembered, "He figured if you had more power, no one could overcome you. And he wanted to be immortal so badly, but the gods always rejected him. They figured Morgiana would be the one to put him down if Zeus ever crossed that path. But it turns out, he actually killed the solution to their problems."

"And that's what made them, along with Morg, hope the 7 runestones of sin could stop him," Issei said as Apollo nodded, "So....why didn't the runestones _themselves_ stop him if they have all this power?"

"Because unlike Morgiana who was created, the 7 runestones were already regalia at birth. Basically, they are the spirit that lies within the stone so they have no physical appearance as Morgiana did, thus why you have to connect with them telepathically. In order to use their power, you have to have enough balance of energy to fuse with the energy of the regalia."

"Okay that makes sense," Issei said, taking a deep breath, "And Morgiana just trusted the powers of the stones to you all. You must've all been pretty badass, huh?"

Apollo chuckled, "Well....I wouldn't say _that_ buuuuut.....we _were_ pretty badass the first time we fought Zeus."

The two men chuckled softly as they sighed in unison. Issei poked out his lips a bit, another question stirring up in his mind.

Apollo raised a brow, "What is it?"

"So, Zeus loved Morgiana, right?"

"Yes."

"That means they totally fucked-"

" _And_ you fucked up a beautiful moment."

"C'MON!" Issei exclaimed in his defense, "You can't sit here and tell me Zeus wasn't tryna slide in at least _once_. He probably did and had a whole child too, you never know."

"Zeus would never have kids," Apollo scoffed, "It's not in his nature to have any offspring. And if he did, I'm pretty sure they would be a troubled child themself," He said as Issei hummed at the thought, thinking about it, "Now quit wasting time and swallow those damn things."

Issei nodded, looking at the pills as he swallowed them without hesitation. Apollo looked in surprise as he saw that nothing happened in reaction to them, which slowly worried the old man. 

That is-

"Why the hell does my fucking back burn like shit?"

Before Apollo could walk over to help him, Issei's eyes glowed brightly, causing him to levitate. Apollo watched as he saw the man's body glow and rise before him, seeing the royal yellow wings that began to grow slowly on the man's back. Before he knew it, Issei stopped glowing as his aura changed dramatically, causing him to fall.

"Issei!" Apollo exclaimed as he rushed towards where the man fell, thankful that he heard Issei's groans which verified that he was alive and conscious. The moment he made it to the other side of the island however, Apollo's eyes widened once he saw Issei slowly attempt to stand up. 

And his eyes _darted_ at the huge wings that appeared on the man's back, "H-holy shit...it actually worked."

"Wh-what?" Issei asked, rubbing his head, "God, I've got the fattest fucking-"

Issei froze as he faced the mirror behind him, his eyes almost about to pop as he saw himself. 

As he saw the _wings_ that rested on his back. 

"W-woah," He replied in awe, touching the soft, _plush_ feathers on his new set of wings, " _Woah_ , this shit is _real._ This shit is _really_ real."

"Yeah," Apollo said as he walked up to him, "How do you feel?"

"Well....lightheaded is....a bit of an _understatement_ ," Issei said as Apollo chuckled, looking in awe at the wings himself. 

Then the man grinned, "Well, take an Ibuprofen. We've got a _lot_ of work to do."

**↣↢**

Micah headed further down the hall and up the stairs. The moment he when upstairs, smiling as he approached Roy's room but slowing down as he noticed the door was open. 

But the man wasn't surprised to see his younger brother leaning on the balcony that was in his room. He slightly smiled as he walked in, walking on the balcony to meet up with Roy, who's gaze was fixated on the red stone in his hand. 

Micah looked at him, seeing how focused he was but also confused. It was that one focused look that Roy usually made when he was trying to figure out answers to everything and knew what to do, he just didn't want to accept it. 

He was just.... _scared_.

"Hey," Micah finally said, leaning on the fence, "Remember when you begged dad to build you a balcony because you always did your best when you were outside?"

Roy slightly tsked, giving the man a small smile, "Yeah. I remember he used to make fun of me for wanting to do homework outside. Always said being outside would do nothing but distract me but every time I went out, sat in the sand, and looked out at the water.....it felt soothing. I was able to do so much just being outside and feeling the breeze brush up against my cheeks, made me feel like I was at home."

Micah's smile slowly faded as he saw Roy's fade, looking at the jewel in his hand, "This life that I've been living for my entire life....just to find out that it's all a lie, it doesn't make sense to me. I mean, I'm just _supposed_ to accept that we're fucking Ocari-ri- whatever and that my father isn't my real father?"

"That is a hard pill to swallow," Micah replied in response, "But when I think about it, something _told_ you to come here and ask dad about Eris because you knew something was up. You just-"

"I just didn't expect it to be us being an entirely different _species_ ," Roy groaned, rubbing his temples, "Demi-gods? Seven Deadly Sins? And _I'm_ supposed to be the leader? I don't know the first thing about leading people and I've already got my ass deep in some shit with the government. What makes dad think that I can just accept this? These _powers_?"

"Roy-"

"I don't even know how to fight my own battles Micah," Roy replied, sighing in defeat as he looked down, "Saying that I'm fit to lead is such fucking bullshit that I'm not gonna just sit and accept. And now we've gotta not only protect this country but possibly this world _and_ Ocarina? We barely escaped my house....there's no way in hell we can be heroes."

Micah frowned as he saw how miserable the man looked, rubbing his arm, " _I'm_ no fucking hero. I'm just a boy genius with a bunch of toys."

The curly brunette beside him sighed himself, his hands deep in his pockets, "Yeah, it's true. You're not a hero and there's no _way_ you can take care of the job."

"Jees, thanks for having my _back_ -"

"Listen to me," Micah replied, his tone more serious as he held on to his brother's shoulder, "No, you're not a hero. Shit, I'm not a fucking hero either! Yeah, I work in the military and _think_ I'm defending this country, but I'm really not. We're not trying to be heroes here, we're just trying to do what's right. _You-_ that's all you've ever wanted to do when you were a kid, fight for what's right."

"But Micah-"

"But _nothing_! Bullshit. All that shit is bullshit," Micah exclaimed as he furrowed his eyebrows, "Yeah, you're a boy genius with a bunch of toys who throws himself in danger but you never stop. You're _always_ moving forward and you're never gonna stop fighting for what's right. That's what makes you who you _are_ Roy."

The man's eyes widened as he saw Micah stir up a small smile in response, "That's why I've always looked up to you. You're so strong and don't care how tough a situation is, you always have a plan and go with it. And you're so passionate about what you wanna do....it's who you are....it's apart of you."

Before Roy could even say anything, the bigger man threw himself in for a hug, hugging Roy tight, but not too tight. Roy's eyes just widened, slightly glistening as he heard Micah's words over and over in his head. 

"So yeah, you're not anyone's hero," Micah continued, patting the man's back, "You're not my hero, you're my little brother. You're Roarian Lee, the boy genius who always has a plan. And we're gonna figure this shit out together."

Roy slightly sniffed, letting out an airy chuckle, "Y-you're touching me-"

"I don't care about you and your rules," Micah laughed, his tone warmer as he felt Roy hug tighter, "You know that."

The man breathed for a moment as he let the small tears shed, resting his chin on Micah's shoulder for a moment. He looked up in the sky, letting his thought roam as he accepted his brother's hug. 

Roy was still unsure, however.

Of _everything_. 

How he and the others were gonna come together, how they were gonna stop this problem- how the hell were they gonna fight _Zeus_ when it's been 20 years and they just found out who they truly were....

Everything just seemed like a huge puzzle that Roy knew how to solve, he just didn't know what steps came first. But the first step in all of this was to ask Apollo himself, get more information on these powers, and figure out how this situation was going to get solved. And in the process of saving Ocarina, he also had to uncover what was going on in America and stop that as well. 

The man just let out a sigh, "I _really_ could use a jamocha shake from Arby's right now."

Micah chuckled as the two pulled away, "Honestly, I still need that beer. Hearing that I'm a mythical creature from another planet is just.....not what I expected to hear when I woke up this morning."

Roy chuckled as the two of them started to walk off the balcony and entered his room, "How are you gonna tell Jen? I'm pretty sure she's gonna wanna know that her future husband is a....what was it? Hybrid lion thing?"

"Yeah, she is," Micah let out, his hands in his pockets, "I don't know. I think I'll break the news to her when we're kinda sorta _not_ on the run? Seems like the most logical thing to do."

"Seems about right," Roy replied as they started to walk down the stairs, "Hey, if you guys need some type of escape house or something, you can totally borrow my escape house in Malibu. Julian has it protected the best he possibly can so you know-"

"Roy, I'm flattered but we'll be f-"

"WATCH OUT!" 

Micah and Roy turned their heads as they saw Issei _flying_ towards them both, unfortunately crashing in the process. Apollo ran forth as he heard the groans of all the men on the floor, seeing Issei on top of both Roy and Micah.

"Get OFF!" Roy exclaimed as Issei quickly hopped off, Micah following right after as he helped the brunette up. 

Issei dusted himself off, "Sorry, I was just practicing a little bit you know? I thought if I ran towards a wall my wings would just....react."

" _Woah_ ," Micah said in awe as he looked at the yellow wings, "So wait, are these like...angel wings or-"

"Pegasus wings," Issei corrected, "Now I see why my dad depended on them so much. Watch me get the hang of these bad boys, I'm gonna be flying _everywhere_! I'm definitely gonna become a chick-magnet then."

"Or a weird ass light skin with wings," Roy hissed as Micah snorted, trying to hold his laughter. Roy darted his eyes at the crown that rested on Issei's head, "And what's with the tiara?"

Before Issei got to argue back, Apollo cut in, "That's a crown first of all. Issei _surprisingly_ bonded with his regalia quicker than I expected so the energy fusion didn't take that long at all. I'm still trying to figure out why it was so quick- Sinbad used to struggle to get along with his regalia."

"We both bonded over how much my dad used to piss us off. That's all."

The men all hummed in agreement at that, nodding along. 

Apollo looked at Micah and Roy, "Now you two need to take these de-neutralization pills so you can do the same. After that, we can all go outside and I'll _attempt_ to train you as much as I possibly can."

"That seems fair," Micah said as he walked up to the kitchen beside Apollo.

Roy looked around, "Wait, where's Eris?"

Issei pointed in the living room on the floor as they walked past as Roy glanced over, "He's trying to bond with his sin but he's been doing it for a _really_ long time now. Apollo told me not to worry though, he probably had a lot of questions and is just asking for reassurance."

Roy hummed at that, looking worriedly at the man who was sitting crisscrossed in the living room.

**↣↢**

_"Eris...."_

_"Eris...."_

"Eris Lexicon of Aphelia, _awaken_!"

Eris opened his eyes, looking in awe at his surroundings. It was like he was trapped in a purple garden, with nothing but a dark purple and lavender sky surrounding him, full of stars. He was in awe as he looked up seeing the purple runestone of envy glowing brightly in the distance, his eyes sparkling.

A woman sitting across from him giggled as Eris jumped, seeing the gorgeous melanin goddess with the short black hair amused at his reaction. She was sitting crisscrossed as he was, looking right at him with her crystal amethyst eyes as if she was looking at a gorgeous star.

Eris slightly blushed as she leaned forward, "Wow, you really are a cutie. Just like your father."

"M-my father?" Eris repeated, furrowing his eyebrows slightly as he tried to configure something. Then his eyes widened as he realized, "Oh! You must be Diane! The sin of envy!"

Diane nodded as she giggled softly, "I am. You must be Eris Lexicon, my new holder."

"Oh...." Eris let out sheepishly, "I mean, I guess so. Everything that's happening right now is happening all at once I'm...I'm not even sure I want to do this anymore."

"Nonsense," Diane replied, "You were prepared for this the moment you were born. Hades purposely prepped you for this moment because he knew that he could trust you before anyone else. He's told me many times how much he trusted you with this job and knew you would soon find the others. That man is so confident in his speeches, I'm surprised you haven't met me sooner."

"But I've heard so much about you," Eris chirped, "I wasn't sure what you looked like but my father used to always describe how....."

Diane raised a brow, grinning as the man across her slightly blushed, tucking one of his lavender locks behind his ear, "I _meeeeannnn_....I don't wanna sound r-rude but-"

The goddess's giggles broke Eris out of his nervous trance, wiping a false tear, "You Aphelian men and your flustered-ness...so cute, I mean it! Your father was just the same when I met him. Little did he know, I can actually hear all he says about me. Not saying I'm offended, I enjoy being called a sexy black goddess."

"I-I wasn't trying to say that!" Eris spat as Diane's laughter filled up the void. The man sighed, looking around, "So...where are we right now?"

"My home," Diane replied, her tone a lot calmer, "Or to put in simpler terms, you're inside of the stone of envy," She said as Eris oohed, "This is how you and I will communicate whenever you need me. Or in case you have any questions in regards to your powers- which is why you're here now."

Eris's eyebrows raised as she continued, "You want to know what your power has the capability of doing and how to control it, correct?"

"Yes, I do."

Diane smiled warmly, showing a display as Eris widened his eyes at it, "Well, among all the stones, the stone of envy is the second most powerfully dangerous stone- the first one being the stone of wrath. What makes envy so dangerous is that you not only have the ability to control the emotions of the people around them, you have the power of life and death at your disposal."

Eris widened his eyes as she continued, "The stone of envy's powers are strong but sensitive. The holder must be able to properly control their emotions in order to control them. The power of life and death comes at a price whether you want to heal someone or end them just with a snap of your finger. Not only that, you're able to heal yourself easily in the heat of battle, but if you overwhelm yourself too much, it may possibly send you into an extremely long comatose period."

"So I have to be calm and in control to use my powers, right?" The prince asked as Diane nodded along, "When you say life and death....what exactly do you mean?"

"Well, when I say life I mean you bring forth life and strength. That gives you the nature element, which strengthens the earth element powers you have. You also have the power to heal and reduce the energy of others when they're down. And if you focus hard enough, you'll have the ability to heal anyone who is near death. You're also able to feel the lifespan of a person by touching their shoulder or hand, which comes in handy when someone is close to dying. Think of the life side of your powers as the sun."

Eris oohed as he saw the display of purple lilacs around him growing, giggling at the small flowers that grew below him.

"Then there's the death part," Diane said, her tone more serious, "The death side would be the moon, the colder side of your powers. While you're able to control and feel the lifespan of anyone, you _also_ have the ability to end it. This is why your pain inducement powers are so strong, whenever you use it, it not only hurts the people affected mentally, but it slowly crushes them physically inside, killing them slowly."

Eris's smile faded as he saw the flowers around him start to die slowly. He looked over at Diane, "Pain inducement is the only power that I've been using from you. You mean whoever I inflict it on....they're slowly dying in the process?"

"I know it's hard to accept but yes," Diane replied, seeing Eris's slightly worried expression, "Of course, you can also control who you don't want to inflict the pain upon."

"It's not that," Eris replied, his tone soft but scared, "I don't want to use it to the point where I _can't_ control it and I end up hurting everyone."

"At some point, if you get out of control and the inducement overcomes you, it'll exhaust your body as I stated before, put you in comatose for an extremely long period of time."

"How long?"

"About 4 years. And if not that? You may be dead at that point."

Eris's body shivered in response to that, "That sounds...horrible."

"Which is why the runestone of envy is so powerfully dangerous," Diane explained further, "While it's a good power to have, it also comes at a price if not controlled properly. Lucky for you and your father, you both have a sense of inner peace and are easily calm. Like now, I just told you that you have the power to kill people and you seem a lot calmer than anyone else would."

The man chuckled lightly at that, "Well, I've been studying the sins ever since I was little so I guess I always knew what the runestone of envy was capable of. I just want to be able to properly control it."

Diane nodded, smiling, "Don't worry Eris, I'll most definitely help guide you into properly controlling your powers and it'll all come in due time. You'll be just like your father though so I wouldn't sweat it."

Eris laughed softly as he hummed. Then he sat in silence, a question wandering over his mind, but he wasn't sure if Diane was the right person to ask.

"You want to know why wrath is more powerful?"

His eyes widened, "H-how did you-"

"Eris, our souls were bonded the moment you came in here," Diane chuckled as she rested her chin on her fist, "I know that's all you came in here for despite all the information on your powers, but you're also curious on that sin in particular."

The man didn't even deny it, he just nodded slowly. Diane giggled once more, "No worries. The sin of wrath is simply the most powerful and strongest because it's the stone that holds Satan. Satan has an overwhelming amount of strength and is very resistant to physical attacks. Not only is he the strongest, even _stronger_ than a fanalis, but his flames are the flames of hell which makes them more deadly and destructive than any other element. And believe it or not, he has the power to make anything surrounding him decay, similar to your pain inducement and how it kills people slowly, but much stronger. His decay incantation will leave a burning pain in your heart, burning it and killing you in an _instant_."

Eris's expression slowly grew fearful as he saw Diane's demonstration, "Unlike all of us, Satan can control what his holder is doing and what powers they have. So he has the power to hand them all to you, and also give them away. His energy can easily overcome his holder, so you would also have to have enough energy and _power_ to control him, otherwise, it'll overwhelm you and kill you as well. That goes for using his flames, if you use them and your energy is lower than his, it'll start to burn your skin until it begins to burn you from the inside, burning you to a crisp."

"O-oh my god," Eris let out, placing his hand over his heart, "So basically....you have to have a lot of energy to use and _control_ Satan or you'll basically die?"

Diane nodded, "Envy will leave you in comatose. Greed will give you a headache and knock out the powers in you. But if you overwhelm the powers of wrath, you'll die."

The man flattened his lips as he looked down, feeling _horrible_.

All this time he felt that stone was only powerful because of the flames that came with it- but it's _powerful_ because it's basically fighting with the most powerful demon in the history of demons.

 _And he just let Roy have it_.

"You're worried for the new one, Roarian Lee, aren't you?"

Eris nodded sheepishly, "I came here asking him for help and he was so kind to over it for me. He and the others risked their lives for me without even knowing me- but knowing that I'm giving him a power that could possibly _kill_ him? I don't know....maybe I shouldn't have asked."

"But it's good that you care for him, same as your father did towards Meliodas," Diane replied in reassurance, but it obviously wasn't helping. 

She smiled slightly, cocking her head to the side, "Well Eris, you know that if he doesn't at least overwhelm his body _too much_ , you still have the power to heal him and save his life."

"I will?"

"Of course. That's _if_ he doesn't burn himself to death first."

Eris hummed at that, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

Diane looked over at the man, still feeling his worry deep down inside. She just exhaled calmly, allowing silence to run through the void and leave Eris with his thoughts. 

But the peace was disrupted the moment she and Eris felt something _wrong_ in unison.

She turned to him, "Your friends, they're in trouble."

"Wh-what? But we got as far away from the problem as we possibly could!"

Diane shook her head, "There is a _huge_ threat coming right for you guys. You need to go out there and prepare yourself and warn your friends! The sin of gluttony and demon sin of sloth will not be strong enough to take this force out themselves."

Eris's eyes widened, but before he got to ask what she meant, a huge flash blinded his eyesight, causing him to black out for a split second.

_"Eris."_

_"Eris you okay?"_

"ERIS-"

"AH!" The man exclaimed, punching the face of the person who called was close to him calling out his name. His eyes widened when he heard them groan in response, "R-Roy! I'm so sorry! You scared me."

"It's cool," Roy groaned, resting on his knees as he rubbed his nose, "It's like you have a thing for killing me the moment you wake up."

Eris let out an airy laugh, "I'm sorry....I was just bonding with my runestone and getting answers. She was telling me that there was trouble but I don't really see any threats around."

"If by _threats_ you mean Issei's stupid ass trying to control electricity and Micah not knowing how to use his energy magic while damn near shooting me in the ass about 6 times-" Roy began, hissing as Eris chuckled lightly in response. 

Then he looked over at the man, seeing his slight tired face, "I was just coming in to get some water. The guys seem to enjoy their new powers though, I still haven't taken the de-neutralization pills _or_ talked to the big scary guy that takes the form of this stone either."

Eris hummed at that, glancing over at the stone in his hand as Diane's words wavered over him. He looked back at Roy, "Are you scared of the powers?"

Roy shook his head, "It's not that. Well I mean hell yeah- who wouldn't be scared to bond their body with a fucking demon? Fucking _Satan_ at that," The man stated as Eris snickered lightly.

Then Roy took a breath, "The whole thing is super unbelievable annnnnd I feel like right now it's just a ticking time bomb. First, you tell me _you_ have to save the world, then my father tells me that _we_ have to save the world. Not only that, I'm learning that my family isn't my real family and my dad is actually out to kill us- right now I'm kinda just overwhelmed."

Eris giggled, reaching out to hold the man's shoulder, but instantly retaliated as he saw Roy glance over at him, reminding him of his pet peeve.

The man cleared his throat, "Honestly, I understand where you're coming from. I was sent down here when I should've stayed and fought for my home. My entire life I was supposed to be prepared for the day my father gave me the stones and find a team of heroes who would fight alongside me. I was supposed to be ready for this, but here I am, hiding in this house....scared for what's to come."

Roy fixed his position as Eris went on, "I'm just as scared as you are for this Roy. Yeah, I've been trained up until this moment, but that doesn't mean I'm ready for it all. It's all just....so much for me right now. I just want everything to be okay."

"Yeah, that's how I feel right now," Roy said in response as Eris eyed him, "I've always known what to do and been on top of _everything_ in my way. Shit, I plunge myself headfirst in every single situation and know how to handle it every time. This? This whole....world magical shit and now learning that we're supposed to be these heroes it just takes a toll on me."

"How do you think I felt when I just fell here from Earth? Not only that but Zeus's crazy ass guard is after me," Eris said, exhaling smoothly, "It was just my birthday and now I'm on Earth."

Roy laughed softly, "Well, I meant what I said when I said we were gonna help get you home. Hopefully, when all this is over in the long run we can figure something out. Maybe see what Sedonia looks like."

Eris's smile faded as he said that, "Roy.....Sedonia doesn't exist anymore."

The man's brows furrowed as he looked at Eris, seeing how serious he was, "What?"

Before Eris even got to say more, his direction went towards a huge beam of light that was coming right towards them. Eris's eyes widened as he saw the rainbow beam get bigger, Roy turned around as he saw it as well, his eyes widening as well. He and Eris stood, trying to run out of the house before the beam hit, but it was too late.

The explosion came, damaging ta huge front portion of the house while the backside remained. Micah, Issei, and Apollo all looked over, seeing the damage as they gazed at it in fear. Mainly Apollo when he realized that Roy ran inside and Eris was still in there.

"ROY!" Micah exclaimed, running towards the rubble as Apollo followed him, Issei flying above them both. 

Due to Micah's fanalis strength finally awakening, he made it to them pretty fast, worried as he heard countless coughing sounds. But his eyes widened as he noticed the huge lavender shield surrounding both Roy and Eris as they held on to each other. Roy eventually stopped coughing, looking at Eris as he saw the silver and purple crown that rested on his head, the runestone of envy in the center. 

Then he looked around him, surprised, "W-woah....Eris, are you doing this?"

Eris opened his eyes as he saw his hand was up in the air, seeing the particle barrier only surrounding them and them alone. He let out a breathy laugh in relief, "Y-yeah, I guess I did bond with my regalia."

Micah sighed in relief, "Thank god you guys are-"

The fanalis winced, grabbing everyone's attention as he held his arm. He moved it once he maintained his balance soon as Issei held on to him in reassurance, looking down to see the blood dripping from the scar. 

Issei's eyes widened as he recognized the red lightning bolt mark, "Wait...that's the same mark that was on Eris's stomach earlier."

"And next time-" They all heard, turning their heads to look into the eyes of the man responsible.

 _Meliodas_ , "I won't _miss_."

**↣↢**

"My queen, the king is here and requests your audience."

"Oh?" A woman dressed in a lovely black and silver gown with long silver hair replied as she saw Zeus right before her. She smiled warmly as he walked towards her, bowing in his presence, "My _darling_. What brings you here on such short-"

 _Slap_. 

The queen was somewhat startled from the harsh smack to the face, looking in fear at the man before her. His glare darkened, "Don't give me that shit. Tell me where the rest of those _friends_ of yours are."

"I-I don't-" 

Zeus gripped the woman's cheeks as he pulled her face violently close, his grip not loosening in the slightest, "I didn't set you free from your prison, marry you, and have a _child_ with you just for you to _not_ give me anything in return. Now tell me, _where are the others_?"

"I-I don't know!" The queen cried, her gray eyes glistening as her tears slowly came through, "I-I swear to you Zeus, I-I don't know! I haven't s-seen any of my friends since the Cold War-"

" _Liar_ ," Zeus rasped, his hand gripping the woman's neck with no mercy. She scratched at his hand, trying to set herself free while regaining her ability to breathe at the same time. But it was no use, Zeus choked her harder and _harder_ , watching her squirm and struggle under him. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have let you live. Hm, but you were so desperate to be free and be with me," Zeus spoke, his tone husky and dark, "Even back then, you used to be jealous of Morgiana's beauty because I saw her as my queen and not you. Now _look_ at you, pathetic and useless."

He cocked his head to the side as he looked at her, unamused, "Do you feel ashamed yet, Raiden? Have you not learned from all those years you spent in prison? Getting thrown by all those men down there who didn't give a shit about you. You used to be so strong, so powerful, but _this_ -"

The man tossed the woman on the ground, letting her go as she rubbed her neck. He tsked, looking down at her, " _This_ is just sad. Both you and Meliodas _clearly_ have no sense of humility."

Raiden coughed up a bit of blood as she looked up at him, glaring, "I-I gave you my strength, m-my love. I had a _child_ with you who you turned into a s-soldier and won't even let me see, and _told_ you were Meliodas was, what more do you _want_ -"

"Hm?" Zeus hummed questionably as he turned to her, "I'm sorry, did you just ask me what I _wanted_?"

Before Raiden could even retaliate, Zeus had already kicked her selflessly in the face, "I already _told_ you, I want you to tell me where the others are. Clearly, you're hiding something and I just want to know. We're supposed to be _married_ Raiden," He sneered, walking towards Raiden's fallen body, seeing her struggle to rise. 

He grabbed a huge ball of her hair, pulling her head up as he made her face him, "There's not supposed to be any secrets between us. Especially if I have the power to make you _and_ your precious daughter feel like nothing but utter _shit_."

Raiden's eyes widened in fear, "N-no! D-don't hurt Diana, she just-"

The woman screamed as Zeus shocked her body with his electricity, Raiden's screams of pain filling up the entire throne room as the maids and servants around tried to pay no mind. Most of them were used to it, Zeus abusing and taking advantage of Raiden, both publicly _and_ in private never ceased to amaze anyone. 

However, Raiden's painful screams and cries were what made everyone around her who heard feel worse. The moment Zeus captured her, he stripped her of her power and took them for himself, leaving her _entirely_ defenseless, vulnerable, and weak. So any attack that came her way easily harmed and bruised her- she had spent years believing it was all just a facade and it would fade. 

But she was _wrong_.

Oh was she so _wrong_.

Zeus released her as she fell on the floor, fumes surrounding her body as she had completely given up trying to sit up and fight it. 

"You know," Zeus said, "If Diana loses this mission, I'm going to _enjoy_ killing her. Although I raised her as my own and helped her grow into the merciful soldier she is today....I have no problem taking her out of this world."

Raiden's eyes widened in fear as Zeus looked at her from the corner of his eye, "And I have _no_ problem making you miserable as you watch me tear her _apart_."

With that, the man walked away from Raiden's body, leaving her on the floor. Raiden cursed herself deep inside, her silver locks covering the one black eye that formed as hot tears poured down her cheeks. 

She knew what she was going to say was going to forever bite her in the ass, but nothing was worse than the abuse Zeus inflicted on her for _years_.

"On Earth!"

Zeus stopped in his tracks.

"Th-they're all..." Raiden sniffed, lifting her head up, "They're all on Earth. B-before you captured me....w-we were all planning to go to Earth to live a better life. They're all on Earth."

"And Meliodas," Zeus began, "Did he ever have offspring with that lovely wife of his?"

"Y-yes..." Raiden complied, her body quivering, "Apollo took the boy from Queen Akira before Meliodas was able to kill everyone in Sedonia. B-before he killed his wife and captured me."

Zeus hummed in response, "Interesting, I guess there's a small bit of Sedonian _filth_ that I still need to dispose of after all. No wonder he looked remotely familiar to Meliodas. Guess I'll have to get rid of it."

Raiden looked up slowly as she saw Zeus standing in the doorway, his hands behind his back as the throne room grew silent. 

"Guards," Zeus called as his soldiers came back, "I think Queen Raiden is ready for another _session_ ," Raiden's whole body shook in fear as Zeus looked over at her, no hint of shame or remorse. 

All he did, was grin, "Make her feel _special_."

"N-no," Raiden huffed out, seeing guards behind her come to pick her up by her arms as the guards in front ran towards her. The queen screamed, kicking her legs as she tried to fight the many guards who were coming to hold her body down as they carried her away, leaving her completely defenseless. 

Tears filled up in her eyes as she saw Zeus walk out the throne room, her screams muffled from the hands that were covering her mouth, watching the throne room doors shut. 

Zeus sighed as he heard the muffled screams through the closed door, paying them no mind. All he did, was pull up an illusion of Roarian Lee's ID picture, or at least what Junghan had shown him. 

The man's lip twitched as he looked at it, seeing the man's widened smile. 

"I can't wait to meet you, _nephew_."


	8. 𝕾𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖓

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**↣↢**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The men all looked in fear as Meliodas stood before them, his ruby eyes piercing their souls. But his eyes set on one person in particular, the man sitting in the front looking at him with a small ounce of fear and curiosity.

 _Roy_.

Meliodas looked over at Apollo, "So, you really did run away to Earth, huh? _Coward_."

"C-coward?" Apollo scoffed, "You have the _right_ to call _me_ a coward? Look at you! You are working for the very man who has killed millions! And you're doing no better than he is right now doing his dirty work _for_ him."

"I'm making this world a better place. We had no right to double-cross Zeus-"

"FUCK you! H-he killed Morg....he's the reason Ocarina is in shambles and you have _no_ shame!" Apollo shouted, reaching his arm out as a yellow ball of light glowed in front, "THEIA, LEND ME YOUR LIGHT!"

Meliodas widened his eyes as he saw the long silver and gold spear appeared in Apollo's hand. He grabbed it, pointing it right at Meliodas as he shot an incredibly large spell at the man, blasting him away.

The men looked in awe as Apollo swung his staff once he saw Meliodas attempt to stand, "BLADE OF ENERGY!" He shouted, a huge blade of energy hitting the man, pushing him further away.

"Holy shit," Issei spat, looking at Micah and Roy, "That's yourdad right there."

Before they could even rush to help, more gunshots were being shot in the boys' direction. Micah groaned as he brought his hands together, his eyes glowing orange as he pushed his hands up, "BARRIER!"

At his call, a huge orange hexagon-shaped shield was created in front of them, blocking them from the millions of bullets heading towards them. Micah struggled as he tried to hold it, not expecting the barrier to be this big and almost too strong to hold.

"I-I can't hold it much longer!" He exclaimed, "I still don't know how to control this magic properly."

Issei looked forward as he saw the FBI come closer, all of them holding guns that looked semi-similar to the guns Roy had built for him and Lola. But his eyes widened as he realized....they _were_ Roy's guns. And he looked forward as he saw the man leading them, his hands deep in his pockets as he walked forward.

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, "Micah, you try your hardest to hold that barrier. Eris, you keep Roy in that bubble and _safe_."

Micah looked towards Issei as he pushed his shield forward, seeing the man jump countlessly in one place, "And what about you?"

Issei looked at him, grinning as he winked, "Finna be a hero real quick."

Micah looked at Issei weirdly as the man opened his wings, dashing high into the sky with an _amazing_ ounce of speed. His eyes widened as he saw Issei easily fly around, using his own powers to knock out the guards who were shooting directly at Micah's shield.

With that, Micah let out a breathy chuckle as he saw the man fly around, looking as if he was having a blast shooting at the soldiers from below. The man even managed to twirl around, trying his hardest to look sexy while sending everyone into a coma with every direct hit.

Roy hooded his eyes as Eris giggled, "What I tell you? Cheeky lightskin with wings."

JR tsked from below, getting ready to shoot- until an even _bigger_ beam was shot up in the air. He looked beside him, seeing the woman with silver armor as she held her rainbow sword in the air, glaring _darkly_ at Issei.

 _Diana_ , "Where is Meliodas?"

As if on cue, there was an explosion heard from afar, an explosion of sand. She squinted her eyes as she saw Meliodas crash onto the ground, glaring at whoever it was he was fighting. Once the dust cleared, Diana's eyes widened as she saw the man levitating in the air, glowing orange as his eyes glowed white.

"No..." She spat, "That's impossible. Is that-"

Diana's thoughts were interrupted as she saw yellow electricity shot in her direction, looking up to see Issei still in the air.

She glared at the man, "No wonder I sense a stronger magical connection around these men this time," She spoke, looking beside her to see Micah's shield as well as the headgear he had on. Then she looked at Eris, seeing his crown and his determined glare as well as the man in his arms.

Her eyes hooded as her glare darkened, "Foolish boy, you've just made the greatest mistake of your life."

"AYE! FIGHT'S UP HERE BITCH!" Issei exclaimed, flying towards the woman as fast as he could. Diana tsked, tossing her sword in the hands of JR as she crossed her silver armbands the moment Issei clashed with her, pulling her away from the fight.

"ISSEI!" Micah exclaimed. But his focus was torn away as JR began shooting at his shield once more with one of Roy's guns.

Roy looked forward as he saw Diana's sword sitting in the sand, furrowing his eyebrows. He looked at Micah, "MICAH! You need to get that sword before that chick comes back and tries to use it!"

"K-Kinda busy right now!" Micah grunted, pushing his barrier forward towards JR as it disintegrated.

Before he could use any more of his powers, a _huge_ vine, almost the size of a large oak tree, bursted out of the ground where JR was standing, holding him captive. Micah's eyes widened as he saw the action, turning his head to see that it was Eris doing the attack as he balled his fist.

He looked over at Micah, "MICAH, NOW!"

The man nodded, running towards the blade before Diana returned. But his lion ears twitched as he turned his head, trying to see what it was.

"Wh-what was it dad said?" Micah tried to think, shutting his eyes to remember. Then he remembered as his pupils glowed bright orange, everything around him turning black and white.

When he looked in the direction he did before, he saw a yellow ball of electricity soaring in his direction. His eyes widened as he realized who it was turning in that direction as he crossed his arms, creating a huge orange holographic basket in front of him to catch whatever it was heading towards him.

Then he lowered it, realizing his guess was right, "Good thing dad taught me that energy x-ray vision spell. You were zooming so fucking fast it was like you were moving faster than the speed of light."

Issei groaned as he rubbed his head, "Yeah, but that's because that bitch literally _flung_ me all the way over here like I was as light as a bag of marshmallows. She's got like... _top tier_ godly strength, that's not normal."

"That's because she is one of the daughters of Zeus," Eris said as he and Roy walked forward. Eris kept his grip on JR as he bent down to grab the sword, "She is Zeus's strongest soldier and harnesses an _intense_ amount of physical strength. Not even my dad was able to hold her down with his powers and I highly doubt Apollo will either."

"Apollo is a little busy handling Roy's _actual_ dad-"

" _Issei_ -"

" _What?_ Did I lie or something?" Issei asked in defense. He looked over at Roy, "Hey, how come you don't got your runestone headgear on? Is it broken or somethin'?"

"Actually I...." Roy began, looking down in the sand, "I actually _haven't_ bonded with the stone or taken those de-neutralization pills yet."

Micah widened his eyes as Issei furrowed his brows, "You WHAT-"

"MICAH! ISSEI!" Eris exclaimed, as his senses tingled once more, "SHIELD, NOW!"

Both men looked forward as they saw Diana come closer, both of them in unison calling out their shield spells and fusing them together as an orange electric hexagon shield popped up. Diana flew and clashed with the shield, getting shot back thanks to Issei's electric field.

As he and Micah held the shield, Issei looked behind him, glaring at Roy, "ROY, WHAT THE FUCK!"

"I-I'M SORRY!" Roy shot back, "It was just.....I was going to but I was overwhelmed!"

"Well, you need to get a _fucking_ grip and suit up!" Issei grunted as he and Micah pushed forward once Diana began to aggressively punch their shield, "We're not going to be able to hold this for much longer!"

Roy looked forward, seeing the Olympian demi-goddess attempt to punch her way through the shield as much as she could, her punches getting seemingly stronger. And due to them just getting their powers now and not having much knowledge on how to use them, he figured they wouldn't be able to hold much longer.

From above, JR struggled to get out of Eris's vine trap, feeling the vine's grip get stronger the more he fought. Then he dug in his pocket, pulling a small needle with a neon green liquid inside the bottle.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "You _better_ fucking hope this works Cris."

Without warning, the man stabbed himself with the needle, hissing at the pain as he injected all of it inside his wrist before letting the needle fall on the ground. Eris, Issei, and Micah's senses tingled as they looked up, seeing JR squirm in the position he was in, his eyes squeezed shut. Micah used his x-ray vision to see what was going on, seeing nothing but bright green energy getting bigger and _bigger_.

An extremely _violent_ thing of energy.

But due to him losing concentration, his side of the shield diminished slowly. Diana noticed as she pulled herself back, aiming a huge energy of white lightning right at all the men in front of her. Her beam shot them all in scattered directions, separating them from each other as they surrounded the woman.

Then woman adjusted herself as she walked forward, grabbing her rainbow blade, "It was a _mistake_ to awaken those stones. None of you have the power to properly control them. But what I question more....is how you all escaped from Ocarina in the first place."

The men surrounding her groaned as Eris was the one to regain himself first. His eyes widened as he saw Diana staring at him, no hint of remorse in those cold gray eyes of hers.

"No matter," She said, "I won't have any trouble taking those stones from each and every one of you, giving Zeus the power he truly deserves so that he can _truly_ inhabit this planet."

"What do you mean?" Eris asked, his tone weak as the others slowly started to lift up slowly but surely.

Diana raised her brows, "Oh? You don't know? While Zeus's armies were busy conquering all of Ocarina to make his empire much bigger, Zeus sent a few of his lovely settlers down to Earth to examine it. When he realized how powerful Ocarina was, a planet _full_ of powerful demi-gods who he could control within his empire, he realized he could do the same with the inhabitants of Earth as well."

The men all looked at her in fear as she spoke, "He is going to enslave _everyone_ on this planet and build a _new_ empire. A _new_ Ocarina."

"Th-that's..." Micah let out, his voice weakening, "Th-that's not possible. He can't do that."

"But he's already starting," The men heard from afar, seeing JR walkout from afar, his pupils glowing neon green. He stood beside Diana, "He's already started collecting his soldiers and will stop at _nothing_ to fulfill his plan. And don't act so surprised Roy," He said as Roy widened his eyes, "You've literally been fighting him _all_ this time."

Roy furrowed his eyebrows in response as his thoughts clashed together, "Th-the Monte Cristo files....Zeus....Zeus is Cris Monet."

Micah and Issei looked at Roy as Roy looked at JR who was grinning at his reaction, "Holy shit! You really are smart as fuck. No wonder the president and national guard are always on your ass. But I mean, who wouldn't right? You literally _hacked_ into secret mission files which...by the way, you had no business sticking your nose in."

JR looked over at Micah as he tsked, "Course you had a little help on the way. If Anthony were here now, he'd fire your ass."

"HEY!" Issei exclaimed, grabbing the man's attention, "Fuck off, Micah didn't do _shit_ to you."

JR clicked his tongue in response, "The fuck are you gonna do? _Make me_?"

"Hell yeah-"

"Issei, wait-"

The man had already flown towards JR, tackling him without any restraint as he pulled him away from the others.

Micah's eyes widened as he ran in the direction, only for Diana to shock the man with her sword. Roy shouted the man's name as Micah's body landed right next to him, looking to see his current condition. Micah was conscious luckily, lifting up as Roy held on to him, both of them glancing at Diana. Diana's pupils glowed white as she walked forward, but a huge gust of wind stopped her from even reaching the man, pushing her further away.

She coughed harshly as she looked for the cause of the force wind, looking up to see the levitating shirtless prince responsible.

 _Eris_ , "Micah, get Roy _out_ of here."

"B-but-"

Diana stopped the man's sentence as she grabbed her sword, shooting right towards Micah and Roy. Eris raised his arm, blocking her attack with a huge stone wall. He looked back at Micah and Roy, "Get him out of here _now_! I'll distract her as much as I can."

Micah nodded as he and Roy stood, Micah attempting to pull Roy away who was too fixated on Eris. He looked in awe as the man separate his arms, seeing them vibrate violently as he forcefully brought his hands together, literally _blasting_ Diana away as far as possible with a huge quake.

"Holy shit-"

"Roy!" Micah shouted, "C'mon, we gotta get you away from here and somewhere safe you can take the de-neutralization pills so you can bond with your stone."

Roy's body shook as Micah hissed, looking around him to see they weren't safe at all. He just sighed, looking over at his brother, "I know this is gonna sound weird, but hop on my back."

"Wh-what-"

"We're _clearly_ not safe here. We need to go into the city and somewhere safely hidden where they won't find us. At least to give you some time to do your magic and properly bond with your stone."

Roy's expression weakened as he felt his anxiety rise, "But Micah, I can't-"

"Roy do not _give_ me that bullshit right now and get on my fucking back."

The brunette swallowed hard, complying with Micah's orders as he awkwardly climbed on the man's back. Micah held on to him with ease, almost as if the man was as light as a feather. But his father stated that once his fanalis side awakened, he would feel a _huge_ ounce of strength surge out of him.

He took a deep breath as he calmed his thoughts, remembering what his father told him as he dug his foot _deeply_ into the ground, cracking the concrete below him the deeper he went. Then he jumped as high as he possibly could in the sky, flying towards the city with Roy literally _screaming_ on his back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**↣↢**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Meliodas was blasted into the ground once more, groaning as he looked up in the sky. His eyes widened as he heard screaming, looking to see a flying man carrying another man on his back who was literally screaming for his dear life.

The man furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to get up and possibly follow them, only for Apollo to shoot his magic violently in his direction.

"Don't you _fucking_ move," Apollo shouted from afar, his glare deepening as he landed a few inches away from Meliodas, "You've got _some_ fucking nerve showing up like this. After _all_ that talk of being a fucking hero and trying to save the world....you end up on the wrong side of the coin."

"I'm on the _right_ side," Meliodas scoffed right back, "Apollo, you fucking _knew_ the moment we took those stones, there was no damn way we were going to stop him. I _saw_ our future Apollo!"

"You didn't see SHIT!" Apollo shouted as a million balls of orange light glowed behind him, all of them prepared to shoot beams of light in Meliodas's direction. He opened his arms, pulling them forward as the beams of light were all hitting in Meliodas's direction.

Meliodas held up his arm as his band created a metal shield, blocking most of Apollo's beams that were headed towards him.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND APOLLO!" Meliodas tried to shout as Apollo continued to attack him, "NO ONE CAN OVERCOME ZEUS! NOT WITH HOW STRONG HE IS NOW- HE'S UNSTOPPABLE AND WON'T STOP AT NOTHING! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES-"

"FUCK YOU!" Apollo shouted as he raised his arms in the air, creating an even bigger ball of light. His eyes glistened as he levitated higher in the air, "THAT NEVER STOPPED YOU FROM FIGHTING FOR WHAT WAS RIGHT BEFORE! EVERY TIME YOU TOLD ME TO NEVER STOP DOING THE RIGHT THING, I AM THE WAY I AM BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Meliodas's eyes widened as he saw Apollo's ball get thrown _right_ at him in his direction, jumping away from the spot. Apollo continued to shoot balls of energy at the man with his staff, his hot tears falling down his face with every shot that came in his direction.

"APOLLO!" Meliodas shouted, "APOLLO, PLEASE-"

"STELLA MAGNA!" The old man twirled his staff, pulling it back as he shot directly at Meliodas when he got the chance, electrocuting him right on the spot. Meliodas screamed in agony as he tried to fight Apollo's blast, but Apollo pushed it forward, not letting him go.

As much as it _killed_ him to see his old friend suffer like this, it killed him even more to see him after all these years after crossing to the dark side. His energy beam grew stronger as he shot Meliodas with more force, trying to leave the man comatose with as much power as he could. But since he was _not_ the same young man he once was, it took an incredibly large toll on his energy.

Without notice, Meliodas's reflexes kicked in as his eyes glowed a _powerful_ red. He pulled himself back as he tried to fight Apollo's beam, feeling it get weaker but the second. And once he had enough strength, the man ran forward through Apollo's energy beam, jumping up and surprising the hell out of Apollo.

But the old man wasn't able to react in time as Meliodas's fist met his face at a violent amount of pressure, punching him in the stomach as well as the man crashed on the ground. Meliodas landed on the ground as he saw the fallen wizard, his staff beside him as he coughed an extreme amount of blood.

His body froze as he saw Meliodas approach him, picking him up by the hem of his shirt. Apollo saw his fist coming as he tried to hold it in his grasp, but Meliodas's other hand switched from his shirt to the man's neck in seconds. He punched him in the face endlessly, his last punch hitting him in the stomach once more, blowing Apollo's whole body away from him.

"I didn't want it to come to this Apollo," Meliodas said, stepping forward towards the fallen man, "If you all hadn't escaped to Earth in the first place, it wouldn't be like this. If you just stayed and surrendered, Zeus would've let us all live and this would've been _past_ us."

Apollo spat out a wad of blood, glaring at the man, "A-and j-just kiss his f-fucking... _ASS_?"

"If Raiden could," Meliodas said as he stopped in his tracks, looking down at Apollo's pathetic state, "Then you shouldn't have a problem with it _either_."

Apollo's swollen eyes widened in fear, "Wh-what did you-"

"You remember when you took my son and ran off to Earth? It seems like you forgot you left Raiden to protect Akira. I'll never forget how _easy_ Raiden was to fight...but so was Akira-"

"YOU KILLED HER!" Apollo shouted, "You KILLED her! Just like Zeus killed Morgiana-"

"I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO TO STAY ALIVE!"

"AND YOU'RE NO FUCKING BETTER THAN YOUR SHITTY ASS BROTHER! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Meliodas's glare became bland as he hooded his eyes, seeing Apollo cry right before him, "I used to look _up_ to you Meliodas. You were like a brother to me and led us into victory that day. W-we all looked up to you for everything and you were always the one with the plan-"

"And it was your mistake for doing so," Meliodas husked as he looked down at the man, "I told you....I _saw_ what Zeus was capable of. I knew what he could to us, to _me_ the moment he got his hands on me. Nothing was _ever_ going to be enough and no amount of power you have will compare to what Zeus has conquered up for _years_. He won't stop until he has _everything_."

"M-Meliodas, _please_ -"

"I don't have any business with you anymore Apollo," Meliodas said as he turned away from the man, walking away.

Apollo watched as Meliodas walked away, the pace in his step getting faster as he ran in the direction of the city. The older man just sat there, tears welling up in his eyes as he held his stomach, feeling nothing but a sharp pain from within.

He couldn't even get up, all he could do was sit there and _cry_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**↣↢**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Micah had landed somewhere in downtown New Jersey, sighing in relief as he gave Roy the okay to get off his back. The brunette did just that, hitting Micah countlessly as the buffer man chuckled at Roy's little punches that felt like _nothing_.

"C'mon, I'm sorry!" He giggled as Roy walked away from him, "You've _gotta_ admit, it was kinda funny to hear you scream the whole time like that. Remember when we went to Cedar Point and-"

"That SHITS NOT FUNNY!" Roy exclaimed as Micah laughed even harder, hearing Roy tsk in response. He hugged himself as he rubbed his arms, looking around him, "God, what building are we even on top of anyway?"

"No idea," Micah said as he walked forward, looking below, "I think it's PNC bank."

Roy sighed as he tried to calmly sit down, sitting crisscrossed as Micah sat right across from him. The brunette glared at the man before him as he kept snickering in response, "You did that shit on _purpose_."

"Partially," Micah said, taking a breather himself as he looked around, "Dad was telling me so much about my powers and what I was capable of, I had to try them for myself. That and get you away as far from the fight as I possibly could you know. Now you have enough peace and quiet to connect to your runestone."

Roy huffed, looking down. Micah raised a brow, "Well, what are you waiting for-"

"Micah," Roy began, his assertive tone quieting the man with the ombre orange-colored hair.

The brunette looked up at him, "Micah, I can't do this."

"What? Roy-"

"Don't you get it? I'm _not_ going to be strong enough to handle the power that comes with that...that _thing_!"

"Roy, c'mon now you don't know that-"

"Are you DAFT?" Roy exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows, "Micah, the stone of _Satan_? A literal demon. What makes you think I'll be able to control something like that? I _won't_. I'm going to drag everyone into flames and get us all killed-"

" _Roy_ -"

"I'm not like you and Issei and Eris- I'm literally the one taking what might be the most _dangerous_ fucking thing I've ever taken. I'm not ready for the stone and its power I literally...." Micah's expression softened as he saw the man slightly panic, trying to gather his words as well as his thoughts.

But _everything_ was coming down on him at once. He couldn't think, he felt like he couldn't breathe- everything just felt like it was crashing in his world and all he could do was panic.

He felt like the same little weak kid who used to get bullied in grade school, small and useless.

 _A coward_.

Micah looked over at his brother, seeing him trying to gather his words while trying to fight his tears, "M-Micah I literally don't know what to do. I'm _scared_. I have this burning feeling in my chest that's killing me slowly and I just....I see how this is going to _end_. All of it. I'm going to try and fight this battle and next thing I know I'm.....I'm gonna be _just_ like him."

"You mean-?" Micah started to ask, seeing Roy cover his face with his hands.

"I don't want to be like him Micah," Roy softly stated, breathing slowly as his eyes glistened, "I-I don't want to be _anything_ like him. And I'm scared that if I take this power, I'm going to be _just_ like him."

Roy sighed, literally hugging himself as he hung his head down. All Micah could do was stare at him, feeling horrible the more he saw Roy struggle to accept what destiny had in store for him. Micah would be lying if he said he wasn't scared- he was fucking _terrified_. Especially when Meliodas had shot him before this all started, Micah was scared then.

And right now, after hearing that Zeus had been doing his dirty work _all_ this time and now it was spreading, Micah wasn't sure what to think.

But all he could do was remember his mother's sweet words of advice.

_"Never be afraid to do the right thing."_

"Roy," Micah replied, his tone soft, "You remember what mom used to tell us all the time?"

The man sniffed, furrowing his brows slightly as he tried to remember. But Micah spoke for him, "She said to never be afraid to do the right thing. Granted, she was talking about you apologizing to Issei after the fight, she was applying that to every situation."

Roy's eyes widened, "No matter how scary it is- no matter _how_ scary this shit is.....you should never be afraid to do the right thing. You've never been afraid to do the right thing Roy and that's what makes you powerful in your own way. So you shouldn't stop now, no matter how crazy this situation is right now."

Micah smiled at that, furrowing his brows determinedly, "So don't get cold feet on me now. Because no matter how hard this shit is, we're all gonna do it. And we're gonna do it _together_."

"T-together..."

Micah nodded, looking at his brother as if he was talking to a younger version of himself. That's all he saw no matter how many times Roy approached, argued, or talked to him. He always saw that same small little boy who was too stubborn for his own good but had the power to make things right.

 _His brother_.

Roy took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He pulled out the stone from inside his pocket, looking at it with a weary expression. He looked back at Micah who was nodding along, urging him to proceed.

And with that, Roy exhaled once more, digging in his pocket for the de-neutralization pills. But he furrowed his eyebrows, digging in both pockets to figure out where they had gone. Then his eyes widened as he remembered he never took the pills that were on the counter _waiting_ for him, causing him to slowly panic.

"I-I don't have the de-neutralization pills."

"Wh-what-"

There was a beam shooting in between the two as they pulled away from each other, freaking out in unison. They looked up as the shadow-y figure landed on the top of the building in a suspenseful way, lifting himself up slowly.

And Roy's eyes widened in fear once more as he was now faced to face with the man once again.

 _His father_ , "Hey there son. It's nice to _formally_ meet you."

Roy stood as he slowly took a few steps back, Micah right in front of him, blocking him away from the man.

Meliodas raised his brows, "Oh c'mon now, don't be like that. I _am_ your father after all," He said, releasing a dark chuckle, "Your _real_ father."

The brunette swallowed hard, side-eyeing the man as he and Micah continued to step away.

"You really do take up after me, you know?" Meliodas continued as he and the boys walked around in a circle, "You've got my _whole_ face, literally anyone would see you and go, _yup that's Mel's kid_. And I've heard all about what you've done down here too. Billionaire boy genius with two special agents, a lot of _cool_ toys, and a brother that helps you hack into shit like the government files? Honestly, I couldn't be surprised that you're actually my son."

"What do you want from us?" Micah said, his knuckles tensing every second as he tried to sense the man's aura, "You're clearly bad news but we don't have anything you want."

"Ah, on the contrary mini Apollo," Meliodas stopped in his tracks, pointing _directly_ at Roy, "You've got _two_ things I want."

Roy's glare turned into a confused one as he saw his father pointing at him, looking deeply into his dark brown pools.

"C'mon son," Meliodas said, his tone dark but _soft_ , "Let's go home."

As Meliodas walked forward, Micah balled his fists, lighting them up on his command, "EXCALIBUR!" He shouted, punching the air as a huge orange fist was heading towards Meliodas. 

The man oohed, chuckling lightly, "You really _are_ Apollo's son. You even sound the same shouting the same old stupid spells," His eyes hooded as he landed safely on the ground, "It's too bad I had to get rid of ol' daddy Apollo though. Hope he's still okay after the beat down."

"Y-you.." Micah let out his aura fading as he looked at the man who stood up straight.

The man wasn't even sure _what_ to do to possibly take out Meliodas long enough for Roy's powers to activate. Then again, Roy couldn't activate anything because he needed the de-neutralization pills to do it. So he realized what he had to do, the same thing he had been doing for _years_.

 _Protect his little brother at all costs_.

"Roy," Micah said, looking at him from the corner of his eye, "You need to get out of here."

Roy's eyes almost popped, "Wh-what- are you deadass? Micah, I can't just leave you here-"

"You don't have a choice! You have no powers right now and all I can do now is stall this man long enough until Eris or Issei isn't occupied. Our main agenda right now is to keep you out of harm's way."

"Micah I-"

"I said GO DAMMIT!"

Roy stiffened up at the man's order, realizing how important this was. He nodded without saying another word, heading near the door that led to the stairs.

Meliodas furrowed his eyebrows as he started to follow him, but Micah pushed the man away with his own magic.

"Okay kid, now you're starting to piss me _off_ -"

Micah inhaled sharply as he jumped in one place, feeling his world move _slow_ as Meliodas ran towards him. He shut his eyes, focusing all of his energy in one and remembering his father's training, at least what he could remember to fight this man off the best he possibly could.

Then, he slowly opened his eyes, his pupils glowing bright orange, as did his body as he let out a very powerful battle cry.

Or more like, a battle _roar_.

The roar _echoed_ within the city as the citizens all covered their ears. Even from afar, Issei heard Micah's roar as he looked toward the city, seeing the huge orange soundwaves. Luckily, it was powerful enough to make Meliodas crash into about _4_ different buildings, landing on a brick one.

The man groaned, trying to regain his strength, but was too late when he saw Micah jump and fly towards him. Meliodas's eyes widened as he saw the man's body glowing brighter than ever, pulling his fist back to punch the man harshly in the face and into the ground.

Meliodas landed in the middle of the street, creating a hole in the middle of the street due to the crash. He furrowed his brows as he saw Micah stand across from him as he stopped levitating, both of them pacing as everyone watched. A lot of cars stopped due to the damage, the drivers looking in fear at the two men whose auras seemed to be competing with each other.

"You may know about my father, but you don't know a _damn_ thing about me."

Meliodas tsked, raising a brow, "Oh really? What makes you so different?"

"Unlike my father," Micah said as he cracked his knuckles, "I've had a _lot_ of practice with physical strength."

Micah dipped his foot into the concrete, pulling back before he ran quickly towards Meliodas, tackling the man in the ground. Meliodas struggled as he tried to remove Micah's hands, but it only burned him due to Micah's energy levels increasing, causing him to glow again. He picked the man up by the hem of his shirt, punching him away with no type of mercy.

Meliodas crashed in front of a car, groaning and rubbing his head as he looked at the man in front of him. He tsked as he hopped off the car, running towards Micah as Micah ran towards him, the two of them clashing with each other.

Roy had passed a few people but eventually made it downstairs and outside with everyone else, seeing everyone in awe of the fight between the two powerful men. His eyes widened when he saw Micah crash on the concrete, Meliodas flying and ready to punch him until Micah created a small barrier that stopped him from even reaching him.

Then Micah punched forward as his fists glowed, "STELLA MAGNA!" He shouted, a huge amount of energy emerging from his balled fist which blasted Meliodas away from him on the spot.

As he disappeared, Roy ran towards Micah, seeing the man get visibly tired as he stood on one knee, "Dude, are you okay? That was a _lot_ of fucking energy."

"Y-yeah," Micah huffed, wheezing, "I-it took a lot out of me, but I remember my father saying it was one of the most powerful spells for the stone of gluttony. I-I didn't think it would take that much out of me."

"Well it was enough to get rid of him," Roy said, trying to help his brother up, "C'mon, let's get the hell-"

Roy winced in pain as he felt something shoot him from behind. Micah's eyes widened as he saw the man fall, looking up to see that it had been Diana herself. She swung her sword, shooting her rainbow beam at Micah, but the man inhaled sharply, using his battle roar once more to block it.

The soundwaves clashed with Diana's beam, blocking it as much as they possibly could. But Micah's small amount of energy was not enough to hold them for long, causing his waves to get weaker and weaker.

Until they faded due to Meliodas's powerful punch to the man's stomach. Pulling him away from the fight.

"M-MICAH!" Roy cried, looking up as he saw Micah's beaten body that crashed in the nearby building.

Before he could even _attempt_ to move, Meliodas had already pulled the man up by his shirt, grabbing on to his neck. Roy's breathing levels _immediately_ decreased as he looked into Meliodas's eyes, his _father's_ eyes that glowed bright red the tighter his grip became.

And because of Roy's current mortality, he wasn't even able to withstand the attack as long as he thought he could, causing his vision to get blurry as his life slowly started to slip.

"I'm sorry son," Meliodas spoke, almost blankly with no hint of remorse in him, "I never wanted it to be this way."

Roy was unable to hold much longer, slowly giving up the fight as his body shut down completely, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Meliodas's eyes widened as he realized what he had done, looking at the man before him. He released his hand off Roy's neck, seeing Roy's cold and selfless body fall on the ground.

For some reason, Meliodas couldn't even react. All he did was stare at the man before him, the marks of his hand on his neck.

 _Just like Akira_.

_"Y-you're a monster."_

Meliodas's eyes widened, trying to shake away the thoughts as Diana landed right next to him. Her eyes widened as she saw the man, bending down to check his pulse to confirm if he was alive or not.

"He's still alive," Meliodas said to reassure her, "I just put him in a state of shock. JR looked into his files and said he has a record of past heart failure and breathing problems."

Diana hummed, "Good. This is good because when he wakes, he will be put to good use. But how did he even get here?"

"That's not the point," Meliodas replied, getting her on task, "We need to inform Zeus of this _immediately_ , especially of the stones awakening. They won't be as easy to take as simply sending everyone into a state of shock."

"But...if we capture them and hand them to my father-"

"He will take them with no problem-"

"He will _kill_ them."

"And?" Meliodas scoffed, raising a brow as he stared the woman down, "Your job was to retrieve the stones and not hold back. You've got them _and_ one of the fugitives. That's the only thing you need to be worried about."

Diana slightly furrowed her eyebrows, sighing in response, "Alright. I didn't tame the stone of envy so easily, so I'm sure he is on his way back."

"Then you handle him when he arrives. I'll handle the stone of gluttony and carry him and this boy to the ship," Meliodas ordered as Diana nodded, her angel wings appearing as she flew into the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Roarian..."_

Roy batted his eyelashes as he slowly regained himself. As his vision became less blurry he looked around to see where he was. He felt too weak and vulnerable to even panic, he just sat there, floating in an endless red velvet colored abyss.

"Pst," He heard, looking right next to him as he saw a hand out of nowhere, "Give me your hand."

"H-huh?" Roy weakly let out, reaching his hand out to touch the red hand before him.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later. It's going to save you _and_ your friends."

Roy's fingertips barely reached the other man's, literally using all of his energy to reach him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Meliodas twitched as he felt a familiar aura, looking around to see where it was coming from. Then he looked down, seeing Roy's balled up hand glowing.

Glowing _red_.

The man quickly moved the spot as a ball of _flames_ exploded all over the boy's body. His eyes widened in fear, looking at the flames recognizing them as he and everyone else stepped away from the flames that reached the air. 

From within, Roy's weakened heart had transformed itself, getting stronger as it started beating a bit faster. Roy's eyes opened, glowing white as his brown hair changed color, becoming a beautiful dark rosey red. Silver, gold, and red armbands formed on the man's hands by itty-bitty particles, and a red and gold crown was formed on Roy's head with the stone of wrath right in front of it.

Roy felt himself get _incredibly_ stronger, especially his heart which took the form of a fire ruby.

As the flames diminished, Roy stood in place, Meliodas looking at the man in awe. The man across from him opened his eyes, revealing his now crimson red-colored pupils.

He stood in silence as he cracked his neck, glaring right at Meliodas.

"Hey there Mel," The man said, Meliodas already recognizing the tone, " _Missed_ me?"

Before Meliodas could jump away and leave him, Roy pulled both arms back before pushing them forward, shooting harsh flames in the man's direction. Meliodas tried to dodge them all as much as he could, jumping from building to building as Roy literally set the whole town on fire. The citizens all screamed as they ran away from the spot, Micah groaned as he felt his forehead, trying to regain his consciousness.

When he finally did, he saw Roy standing around while shooting fire at Meliodas. His eyes widened as he saw, "R-Roy?"

Meliodas landed on the ground, ducking at the fire that was coming towards him. He stood up straight as the man stood across from him, "You know, you look a lot different than how you did when I first saw you. New haircut?"

"No," Meliodas scoffed, "A new path. A path that will lead the world into justice and keep us protected at all costs."

Roy hummed, cocking his head to the side, "Really? Is _that_ what you see?"

"Yes, but of course you're going to tell me I'm _wrong_. Aren't you? Satan."

Satan's spirit within Roy hummed as he walked forward, "I don't know I mean....it seems kinda backward if you ask me. Instead of fighting the one threat you had you're actually teaming up with it. Which is good for them, you were hella strong back then."

Meliodas furrowed his eyebrows, "And I've seen all you've done Mel. Honestly, I gotta tell ya, the Gods are _not_ pleased-"

"SCREW THEM!" Meliodas exclaimed, "When the world was in jeopardy, they didn't even seek to help us! They created Ocarina and claimed to have given us protection but....but when we needed them most they just _left_ us in the hands of Zeus."

"And that's why you're working for him," Satan called out, "Besides being a pussy, you submitted to your brother because the gods failed you when you needed them most. So you decided to do one of the most pettiest things out the book- you joined the _dark_ side. You joined Zeus because you realized there was no stopping him, he had become _too_ powerful to the point of no return. So you marched up to that man's throne, surrendered yourself, and caused mass genocide on your entire race to prove a point. Not only that, but you dragged your poor friends into your bullshit."

Satan watched as Meliodas's glare got darker, "Now look at you. Looking pathetic as hell while you stand on the wrong side of the fight. The gods saw good in you Meliodas. Morgiana, she-"

"Well they were _wrong_ ," Meliodas husked, balling his fists, "You were _all_ wrong."

As Meliodas charged towards Satan, the demon grabbed his hand with no hesitation, gripping it tightly. He glared at him, his hand igniting as he began burning Meliodas's fist within his grasp. Meliodas winced and heaved as he felt the burn get _hotter_ , the bones in his arm burning to a crisp as it shriveled up underneath him.

The demon looked at him with no remorse, his grip only getting tighter as he waited for his work to be finished, burning Meliodas's entire arm off.

Micah looked afar in fear, seeing Roy just senselessly burn the man's arm off with no mercy.

"ROY!" Micah shouted, "ROY STOP!"

Roy's own senses started to kick in as he came back to Earth. As he did, his flames stopped as Meliodas fell on to the ground, heaving and trying not to scream of the aftermath of getting his arm burnt off. The redheaded man above looked in fear of Meliodas's arm, seeing it completely burnt to a crisp at the point of no return.

"D-did I-"

The man hissed as he felt a beam hit him in the back. He turned around, looking up to see Diana literally flying towards him at an intense speed. Roy's pupils glowed once more as Satan came into play.

He pulled his arm back as it ignited, "Blade of fury."

As he swung his arm towards Diana, his harsh blade of flames came right towards her, hitting one of her eyes as she yelled in agony. It caused her to lose focus, causing her to crash on the ground as a result.

Roy started to walk toward her, only for a huge purple aura to engulf him and him _alone_. He hissed slightly, gripping at his chest as he felt the aura grow _stronger_ , slowly overcoming him. In fact, the energy slowly started to overcome everyone as they all kneeled, holding on to their chests. Micah's eyes widened, looking around him to see that he wasn't affected, only to see that he was surrounded in a particle barrier.

"MICAH!" He heard, looking up to see Eris literally flying with lavender translucent wings, "GRAB ROY BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!"

The man nodded, running towards Roy's body which was completely _overwhelmed_ with magic. Roy was on the ground feeling a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Micah giving him a reassuring smile, "C'mon," He said, "Let's get out of here."

Roy nodded exhaustedly, struggling to breathe as he felt his heart ready to pop and explode. It was mainly due to Eris's pain inducement which not only affected him, but Satan's power over him and his body as well. And Satan was the only reason Roy was able to regenerate so quickly, which took a _huge_ toll on his lifespan as he felt Satan's spirit fade slowly in his body.

He collapsed in the man's arms as his crown and armbands disintegrated into thin air. As it did, Eris released his inducement, flying towards the two men. He saw Roy's state, seeing his nearly burnt arms from the harsh flames he released when burning Meliodas's arm into a crisp.

But it worried Eris only because Satan overcame his body so quickly, and Eris could tell Roy didn't take the de-neutralization pills.

Which made his current state worse.

However....it was almost as if Satan was _saving_ him, he still felt Roy's heart beating but it felt different.

 _Powerfully_ different.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Micah asked as he looked up at Eris, "Those powers...it was like he was a completely different person."

Eris nodded, bending down to touch Roy's body to get a better visual. He hummed, "He's gonna be fine. He just needs time to rest and recollect himself. Lucky for him, he didn't need to take the de-neutralization pills."

"You mean-"

"Satan has already given him the energy he needs in order to use his power _and_ survive," Eris stated, his brows slightly furrowing, "He bonded with Roy's body on his _own_ accord without Roy even knowing."

"Woah," Micah said, looking down at Roy, "But how? Roy's energy levels were really low and he didn't have any pills to take."

"For a sin to fuse with your body _without_ you knowing, you would have to be in a near-death state. Which means Satan just transferred his own heart into Roy's, turning him into something _more powerful_ than a demi-god."

"A demon?"

"Not just a demon," Eris replied, a bit of regret in his tone, "A demon _god_."

Micah's eyes widened as he looked at Roy, seeing the boy breathe slowly but carefully. Eris sighed, "We need to go somewhere safe while he recovers. Issei and Apollo are waiting for us so let's move, I'll try to explain as much as I can on the way."

"O-okay," Micah let out sheepishly as Eris harshly stomped his foot, using his earth and nature magic to fly them out of the city and towards Issei and Apollo.

Micah didn't care what was going on though. All he could do was hold Roy carefully in his arms as he saw the man breathe peacefully in his sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**↣↢**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Princess Morgan! Where have you been?!"

"In _hell_ ," Morgan scoffed, plastering a fake smile on her face, "I just got back."

Venus rolled his eyes as the woman took a seat on the nearby couch, "Your father was looking for you. He said he wants you to handle a situation in New York-"

"Well I _don't_ -" Morgan hissed slightly as she used her magic to tend to her wounds. Venus' eyes widened as the woman scoffed, "I don't have time for that right now and neither does he. We need to figure out what the hell a Sindrian is doing on _Earth_."

Venus looked at the woman weirdly, assuming she was just bluffing, "I just fought one and her power was pretty strong to be awakened after some time. She was just in the office room posing as JR using some utility suit but her aura seemed so familiar."

"A Sindrian?" Venus repeated as Morgan nodded, "No, that's impossible. Besides the portal held by Hades, your father made _sure_ to destroy all portals to Earth. Maybe that human was just really strong-"

"No Venus," Morgan said as she patched herself up, using her magic to display her memory of the woman she fought. Venus looked closely, especially at the glow in her eyes, "This woman, she isn't human. She's far from it actually and our fight proved it. I fought her alone just to shake it out and truly see for myself from our last encounter, and it seems I was right. She's Sindrian."

"This is...." Venus replied speechless, taken back, "This is so _strange_. There's no way this is possible-"

"On the contrary," Morgan and Venus heard as a multicolored portal opened, revealing Zeus himself, "It's not impossible Venus."

"S-sire!" Venus quickly spat as he kneeled down before Zeus, "B-but how is this even possible?!" He slowly rose up after Zeus pardoned him, "You made sure to get rid of every portal that Ocarina had to another planet. How is it that this woman managed to get here?"

"It's not _how_ Venus," Zeus began as he turned to them both, "It's _when_."

Venus confusingly furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't _follow_ -"

"It seems some old friends of mine all have traveled over to this planet not too long ago," Zeus explained as he walked up to his desk, "I had to pay someone a little visit only to discover something _interesting._ "

Venus awaited his answer as Zeus went on, "According to Raiden, the rest of my old friends and their children escaped to Earth in hopes of fleeing from me. Little did they know, I've been here this whole time."

"Of course," Venus spat, "No wonder that Roarian Lee looked so familiar! He looked like Meliodas!"

"Yes," Zeus said, looking over at Morgan, "And thank you for confirming for me that they were here. So we not only have the runestones to worry about, we've got _that_ as well."

"Well, we have to do something!" Venus scolded, slamming his hands on the desk, "If those kids of theirs get a hold of those stones and unlock their power, we're _done_ for-"

"Nonsense," Zeus said as he hushed the panicked man, "I've taken the sins out once. I can guarantee you....I'll do it again. I just have to find them."

Morgan hummed, finishing up her bandages, "Or... _father_ , perhaps you could let this unfold?"

Venus's eyes almost popped out their sockets, "Are you MAD? I'm assuming you're mad. You are fucking _insane-_ WHY would we just LET them have the powers?"

"Ion know," Morgan honestly replied, shrugging her shoulders. She played with her nails, "Maybe let them have the powers and see what happens. They're already after us as it is, so why try to interfere. If anything, once they've gotten the powers then getting the stones won't be hard."

Zeus's eyes widened as he caught Morgan's drift, seeing her grin as she hooded her eyes, "It's like they're setting themselves up on purpose, it's pretty funny. But once they're all united and try to stop us, taking the stones will be like....taking candy from a baby. At least it _should_ be," She said, eyeing her father with an evil glint in her emerald eyes, "For _you_."

Venus was completely speechless as he turned to face Zeus, "Sire, she's actually right. The Roarian boy and his agents are already after you and I'm pretty sure they're with Hades' child, so I'm sure Diana has seen their faces. You can gather intel from Diana and Meliodas and send them out to fight these new warriors. That should keep them distracted as much as possible as well as give you all the information you could possibly need to defeat them _while_ continuing to build your empire."

"And there is no way they will be able to keep track of both problems at once," Zeus said in response as he looked at both Venus and Morgan. He hummed, "But I don't want to underestimate them either. _Especially_ that Roarian boy. I want a close eye kept on him."

With that, the man let out a small laugh, bringing his hand together, "I guess it's settled then. Morgan, go fetch your sister and Meliodas. Bring them back to me."

The princess nodded as she stood, bowing respectfully before she left the room.

"Venus, get a hold of Junghan and JR, will you?" Zeus ordered as the man complied. A wicked grin formed on Zeus's face as he leaned on his desk, "We've got a lot of _planning_ to do."


End file.
